Etapas de esperanza
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Sirius Black, Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, está confundido ¿quiénes son esos extraños que encontraron en Hogwarts? Y, ¿por qué uno de ellos asegura ser el hijo de Lily Lupin y ese idiota de James Potter? Traducción.
1. Capítulo 1

N/A: Este fanfic es una traducción del original _Stages of Hope_ de kayly silverstorm. La trama del fanfic va igual que la original de J.K. hasta la boda de Bill y Fleur, de ahí en adelante todo está cambiado.

Espero les guste, y si es así déjenme saberlo en los comentarios c:

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

Editado: 13 de julio de 2016.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

En lo profundo de las bóvedas de Gringotts, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger luchaban contra un dragón.

Las cosas no iban muy bien pero eso era tan común en esos días que apenas los preocupaba. Muy ocupados como para preocuparse, de hecho.

Mientras Hermione mantenía erguido un escudo contra el fuego del dragón, Harry Potter, líder de la considerablemente patética resistencia contra Voldemort estaba siendo vencido por un candado.

Un candado medieval para ser precisos pero estaba hecho por duendes y era endemoniadamente terco.

-No puedo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo. -Hermione gritó, su escudo despareciendo bajo el fuego de las llamas.

-Nada funciona, -gritó él en respuesta. -¿Quieres intentar?

Ella asintió y cuando el estúpido -y enorme- dragón tomó aire, ambos intercambiaron posiciones con la facilidad que la práctica les concedía.

Aunque no ayudó en nada.

Ella golpeó el candado con cada hechizo que Flitwick, Bill Weasley y la biblioteca de Hogwarts le enseñaron. El metal ardió con la ráfaga de hechizos pero la bóveda de los Lestrange siguió cerrada, ¡malditos duendes!

El escudo de Harry seguía resistiendo pero incluso él no podía mantenerlo para siempre, y ella podía oír los sonidos de la batalla acercándose. Luna y Neville eran un excelente equipo, y en los angostos túneles dos personas podían pelear contra un gran número y ganar... por un tiempo limitado.

-¡Tienes que usar fiendfyre! –Gritó Hermione.

Muy apenas podía escuchar su propia voz sobre el rugido del dragón pero Harry entendió perfectamente.

-¡No sabemos qué hay adentro de esa bóveda! –Contestó gritando.-Podríamos empezar una cadena en reacción mágica…

-También podríamos ser asesinados por un dragón, ¡y muy pronto debo agregar!

Harry dudó. Hermione sabía que estaba considerando alternativas y dándose cuenta que no había ninguna. Ella observó su cara endurecerse y supo que concordaba con ella.

-Cambio de posición… ¡ahora! –Ella gritó y una vez más irguió un escudo mientras Harry dejó caer el suyo.

Fue más difícil esta vez y sintió la fuerza del ataque del dragón en cada hueso. No podrían resistir mucho más. Al menos Neville y Luna seguían vivos, y acercándose a cada minuto por lo que oía…

Entonces sintió la atmósfera cambiar, su propia magia gritando en el aire, y supo que Harry estaba usando fiendfyre.

El dragón paró su ataque –tal vez incluso él estaba sorprendido por su osadía-, Harry gritó en triunfo, la puerta de la bóveda se abrió, algo explotó…

Y Hermione es estaba ahogando en magia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un mundo muy parecido y aun así fundamentalmente distinto, dos amigos estaban sentados hablando dentro de las fuertes paredes de Hogwarts, calentados por un animado fuego y el flujo de su conversación. Era una vieja costumbre de ellos, el sentarse de esa manera, la familiaridad de la situación conectando a los chicos que se habían convertido en hombres.

El reloj los despertó de su plática y, aunque ninguno de los dos sentía la más mínima inclinación a enfrentar el invierno escocés en medio de la noche, el deber es deber, e incluso un Slytherin no podía ignorarlo siempre.

-Es tu culpa-, Severus Snape acusó a su segundo más viejo amigo mientras se ponía una gruesa y negra capa y una bufanda verde. –Yo quería tomar el turno de otoño pero no, tú estabas demasiado ocupado persiguiendo a esa mujer y ahora nosotros tenemos que caminar penosamente a través de esta maldita helada en vez de emborracharnos.

Su compañero sonrió, dientes blancos brillando en una cara que era considerada como "soñada" por la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts.

-¿Celoso Snappy?- Preguntó.

-No me digas así. –Snape dijo, pero la demanda carecía de convicción. Este intercambio era tan viejo como su amistad e incluso el cabeza-dura de Severus se había resignado a perder este encuentro desde su niñez.

-Oh, pero tú lo amas, yo sé que sí…

-Cállate Fluffy, o te arrojaré a Lily. –Severus suspiró, apagó las velas y dirigió un pequeño maleficio irritante hacia su amigo para hacer que se siguiera moviendo.

Él simplemente lo desvió de su curso, no esperando menos de Severus después de tantos años.

-Te estás haciendo lento.- Se burló. –Creo que tanta investigación y logros científicos no te sientan bien.

Severus solo rió.

-Te refieres ¿a comparación con vivir con cientos de estudiantes en un viejo y húmedo castillo? No, muchas gracias. Si hay una sola cosa que me reduciría a ser un viejo miserable sería ser maestro.

-Enseñar es adorable.- Su amigo discrepó mientras atravesaban los silenciosos corredores y se dirigían al resplandeciente frío de Escocia en diciembre. –Solo tienes que mantenerlos interesados, es todo.

-¿Y cómo haces eso? –Severus arrastró las palabras. -¿Mostrando tu reluciente sonrisa a las chicas y presumiendo tu placa de auror a los chicos? Un trabajo exhaustivo, debo decir.

Esta vez el maleficio estuvo dirigido a Severus, pero lo bloqueó con facilidad mientras regresaba su atención a la tarea que tenían entre manos. Últimamente no había amenazas contra el castillo y las barreras eran más fuertes que nunca; sin embargo, la última barrera construida de Hogwarts tenía debilidades, y una de ellas era en el borde del Bosque Prohibido.

Así que no importaba que fueran la institución mágica más vieja de Europa, con uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de todos los tiempos; había que patrullar. Incluso en medio de una helada.

Severus suspiró, luego diligentemente realizó los encantamientos de localización y detección que eran parte del trabajo, y usó el tiempo para pensar en un inteligente plan para, de alguna manera, meter nieve en el cuello de su amigo. ¡Ah! Las simples alegrías de la escuela.

Sin embargo, los resultados de los encantamientos mandaron esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza.

-Dos intrusos -, susurró, sus ojos escrutando la oscuridad.- Deberían de estar a la izquierda, ¿podrías…?

-En ello, dame un momento.

Severus lo siguió lentamente, un escudo listo para ser activado en la punta de su varita. No era un mal duelista, pero carecía de la experiencia de su amigo, y no sería tomado por sorpresa. No obstante, nada pasó.

-¡Oi! ¡Severus, por acá!

Sin apodo, sin alguna broma. Severus apresuró sus pasos hasta que, una vez más, estuvieron lado a lado.

Estaba mirando a los cuerpos inconscientes de un hombre y una mujer, ambos no podían ser mayores de veinte años. Estaban acostados cerca del otro, sus extremidades enredadas al azar entre ambos, sus caras cubiertas de suciedad y sangre; a pesar de todo lucían en paz. No había señal de cómo habían llegado ahí, ni rastro de otro intruso, como los frenéticos hechizos de Severus lo confirmaban. Se agachó, tomó las varitas de sus manos, las guardó en su bolsillo y se permitió a sí mismo observarlos detenidamente.

Estaban vestidos completamente mal para la temporada, fue lo primero que notó. Ambos usaban lo que parecía ser una especie de camisetas rasgadas y suéteres, una capa encima de otra, el brazo derecho de la chica estaba desnudo a excepción de una funda para varita, y los pantalones del chico eran de un material delgado más apropiado para verano. También su cabello estaba quemado, muy quemado.

Y el chico tenía la espada de Gryffindor, la mítica arma que era protegida por el mismísimo fénix de Dumbledore, en su cadera.

-Huh-, dijo Severus, aliviado que solo su amigo presenciara la expresión en su cara.

Y Sirius Black, Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, profesor veterano de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y compañero en crimen de Severus Snape, encontró los ojos de su amigo con idéntico shock reflejado en ellos, su amigable broma olvidada en presencia de este misterio.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

La chica despertó primero.

Albus había decidido poner a ambos desconocidos en la Enfermería y no involucrar al Ministerio por el momento. Aunque Sirius había protestado que no era seguro –su amigo era un poco paranoico-, Severus había concordado que dos inconscientes adolescentes sin varita no constituían una amenaza para Hogwarts. Así que Sirius había ido a reunir a los otros miembros de la Orden que residían ahí, mientras Albus y Severus vigilaban en la Enfermería.

Se habían preparado para una larga espera pero obviamente habían subestimado la resistencia de sus visitantes, y ahora la chica estaba despierta.

En momento sus ojos estaban cerrados y las lecturas mostraban que estaba profundamente inconsciente, al siguiente sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeó una vez, se enfocaron y estaba fuera de la cama, se tambaleó, por poco cayó y se sostuvo con su mano izquierda del poste de la cama mientras su brazo derecho se posicionó en una perfecta posición ataque-defensa.

Ella parpadeó de nuevo, miró a su mano y funda vacías con sincera confusión, como si estar sin una varita no le hubiera pasado en años. Repitió el gesto, como si la varita fuera a aparecer repentinamente, que por supuesto no pasó, al estar asegurada en los bolsillos de Severus.

Solo entonces miró hacia arriba y por primera vez realmente los observó. Otro parpadeo. Este fue increíblemente rápido o lento.

-Okay, -finalmente dijo en una ronca pero no desagradable mezzo-soprano.- O esto es el peor intento de personificación en la historia o las cosas se han vuelto muy complicadas.

Sí, definitivamente no las primeras palabras que Severus había esperado pero Albus siguió tan imperturbable como siempre.

-¿Tal vez podamos comenzar con tu nombre, mi querida niña? –Ofreció.- Encuentro que las presentaciones son usualmente la mejor manera de proceder en casos como este.

En todos sus años como estudiante, camarada y finalmente amigo del gran Albus Dumbledore, Severus había visto ese tono fallar solo dos veces. La primera cuando una muy vieja, muy irritada dama se rehusó a creer que Minerva McGonagall no era, en realidad, su gato perdido; y la segunda con Alastor Moody, quien era una fuerza por sí mismo.

Ahora tenía el honor de presenciar una tercera vez.

-Me temo que no cooperaré hasta que tenga de vuelta mi varita.- La mujer dijo fríamente.- Ni un poco. Pero son bienvenidos a decirme sus verdaderos nombres.

Si Albus estaba perturbado por esto, no lo dejó mostrar.

-Albus Dumbledor, Director de Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, y este aquí es mi buen amigo Severus Snape, renombrado Maestro Pocionista e investigador.

Otro parpadeo. Entonces comenzó a revolver en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeño, y desgastado rectángulo de madera.

-¿Estarían dispuestos a repetir eso en una _vara de verdad_?

Así que era lenta, y un poco más que loca, Severus pensó con un suspiro interno. Pero una mirada a Albus le dijo que el Director de verdad parecía abrumado por el giro de los eventos, mirando a la pieza de madera con los ojos abiertos. Bueno, él siempre había estado un poco loco también pero…

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Albus preguntó.- ¡Solo hay tres artefactos como este en existencia y son invaluables! Su uso es restringido para rituales, y con buena razón debo decir.

-Sí, sí, lo sé.- La chica desestimó su protesta como si fuera una mosca.- Sin olvidar que el Veritaserum es decididamente más confiable y agrega un importante elemento psicológico al proceso, pero ¿tienen alguna idea de lo difícil que es prepararla sin un ambiente estable de laboratorio? ¡La cosa tiene que dejarse hervir a fuego lento por veintitrés punto siete días, por el amor de Dios! No podíamos cargarla alrededor con nosotros, y dado que de todos modos íbamos a escabullirnos en el Ministerio…

-¿Entraron a la fuerza en el Ministerio?- interrumpió Severus.

Otro parpadeo.

-No sabían sobre eso ¿huh? –Preguntó.- Creo que podemos descartar la misteriosa resurrección. Entonces, la ¿ _vara de verdad?_

Albus extendió su mano y la chica le entregó la pieza de madera sin dudar. Albus la examinó, golpeó con su varita, y de nuevo la miró de soslayo con la acusadora indignación de un Indiana Jones con barba blanca.

-¿Sus nombres? –Ella repitió dulcemente, y después de un reacio asentimiento por parte de Albus, ambos pusieron su dedo en la vara y declararon sus nombres y profesiones.

Cuando terminaron, algo en su cara cambió. Lucía menos dura, menos amenazante y tal vez había una pizca de pesar agregado a los bordes. Tomó una respiración profunda, asintió y volteó a ver a su –aun inconsciente- compañero.

Solo ahora Severus se dio cuenta de que ella no lo había volteado a ver, ni una vez; tampoco les había dado espalda a ellos ni por un segundo hasta que sus identidades fueron confirmadas.

Pero ahora solo tenía ojos para él.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó.- ¿Estará bien?

-Perfectamente, mi querida.- Albus todavía no había recuperado su habitual aire sereno, pero ya casi estaba normal. –Simplemente sufre de cansancio mágico, de la misma manera que tú.

-¿Y los otros? ¿Dónde están?

La sonrisa de Dumbledore menguó.

-Me temo que no encontramos a otros con ustedes, señorita…

Ella cerró los ojos, y el pesar en su cara aumentó.

-¡Maldita sea!- Susurró. Luego nada.

Sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el perfecto control estaba de vuelta. Severus estaba comenzando a interesarse por la chica.

-¿Qué año es? –Preguntó, y al tiempo que Severus se preguntaba si debería de interrumpir, poner su pie firme y demandar su nombre y qué había estado haciendo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, inconsciente en la nieve… Ella se acercó. Muy, muy cerca.

Primero, inspeccionó a Albus, quien hizo lo propio sin la más mínima perturbación. Pero esa era la naturaleza de Albus.

-Diciembre de 1999, querida.- Respondió plácidamente, como si ella no estuviera suficientemente cerca como para contar los pelos de su nariz.

Ella asintió. –Entonces, no hay viaje en el tiempo.- Murmuró para sí misma y entonces se giró para inspeccionar a Severus incluso más de cerca.

Era una experiencia incómoda por ponerlo a la ligera. La chica era mucho más pequeña que él y su cabello tupido olía desagradablemente a sudor, humedad, y a algo salvaje y peligroso por debajo.

Le echó un vistazo silenciosamente, frunció el ceño y caminó alrededor de él despacio antes de regresar su atención a su cara.

-Tu túnica es… roja.- Finalmente dijo, con un tono extrañamente acusador.

-¡Borgoña!- Protestó Severus. El rojo era vulgar; el borgoña en cambio, tenía clase.

-Y ¿qué hiciste con tu _cabello?_ \- Preguntó en una horrorosa fascinación.

La mano de Snape voló a su cabellera.

-¡Nada! ¿Qué pasa contigo niña? Simplemente lo lavé y sequé como todas las mañanas…

-Ah, ya veo.- Asintió y se apartó.- Debe ser una dimensión alterna.

Los labios de Albus se contrajeron. -¿Dedujiste eso por el estado del cabello de Severus?

-Créeme, usted lo habría hecho también.- Dijo sin expresión, luego sonrió emocionada.- ¡Pero esto es fascinante!- Exclamó, y varios años parecieron simplemente desaparecer de ella. –Ha sido teorizado, claro pero nunca leí una hipótesis convincente de cómo… Tal vez cuando nosotros… y luego el dragón… oh, ¡sí, sí! Eso debe de ser, pero cómo… ¡Debo de leer a Bedsdoel de nuevo!

-¿Leíste a Bedsdoel? –Albus inquirió exactamente al mismo tiempo que Severus preguntaba: ¿qué dragón? Y entonces ese era un momento de confusión.

-Bueno, solo lo leí por encima una vez cuando estaba buscando…- Su entusiasmo desapareció abruptamente. –Pero no hay razón para llegar a eso aún. Asumo que querrá organizar una junta de la Orden, si es que no ha convocado a una ya, porque preferiría no explicar todo esto dos veces.

-Ahora, escúchame bien…- Severus comenzó, determinado a finalmente quitarle el control. Esto simplemente no podía seguir más. Pero Albus, que había estado observando a la chica muy de cerca, puso una mano en su hombro.

-He sido muy indulgente hasta este punto.- El Director dijo seriamente, y sus palabras estaban entrelazadas con autoridad y poder. –Pero me temo que realmente debo de insistir ahora, querida. Necesito tu nombre y el de tu acompañante, las razones por las que vinieron a Hogwarts y por qué sabes cosas que ningún extraño debería saber.

La chica encontró los ojos de Albus e igualó la seriedad de su expresión perfectamente.

-Esas respuestas necesitarán tiempo, Director, -dijo calmadamente.- Y no las daré sin que mi acompañante esté despierto, y ciertamente no sin nuestras varitas seguramente devueltas. Pero esto debería de ser razón suficiente para confiar en mí.

Dio un paso adelante, se paró en la punta de sus dedos y susurró algo al oído del Director.

La cara de Albus palideció lo suficiente como para igualar el tono de su barba. Miró de hito en hito a la chamuscada maraña de rizos que apenas alcanzaban su barbilla, siguió mirándola cuando tomó un paso para atrás y extendió su mano.

-Nuestras varitas, por favor.- Demandó quedamente. Y como si estuviera en un sueño, sus movimientos lentos y flojos, el Director sacó su mano, silenciosamente _acció_ las dos varitas de los bolsillos de Severus y se las entregó a la chica.

-Gracias – dijo, puso una en su funda y dejó la otra firme en su agarre.- Voy a despertar a mi amigo ahora.

-¿Director?- Severus preguntó silenciosamente tan pronto como ella se volteó.

Albus parpadeó, sacudió su cabeza en silencioso desconcierto, y finalmente miró a Severus a los ojos.

-Es una señal segura de vejez cuando estar sorprendido se vuelve tan sorprendente.- Musitó.- No sé si debemos de esperar sus explicaciones o temerlas, Severus.

Severus conocía a su viejo mentor lo suficiente como para no preguntar por el momento. Aunque a Albus le encantara hablar de temas irrelevantes por mucho tiempo, podía ser como una ostra cuando se trataba de algo importante. Entonces se concentró en la única cuestión que importaba por el momento.

-¿Podemos confiar en ellos?- Preguntó.

Ablus suspiró.

-Sinceramente espero que sí, mi amigo.- Contestó suavemente.- Porque si esta chica verdaderamente deseara dañarnos, me temo que nuestros futuros planes podrían estar condenados.

* * *

 **¡Un nuevo capítulo! Gracias a** amestory, kary muggle **(a mí también me enamoró la narrativa de esta historia, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo en la traducción y que no se pierda el estilo original)** , y redeginori **(siento que la Luna de esta historia te encantará, yo la amo)** , **por comentar el capítulo anterior. También un agradecimiento a los que han leído la historia, agregado a favoritos o dado follow.**

 **Un anuncio, las actualizaciones serán cada viernes, siento que por un tiempo podré cumplir esta promesa, pero conforme los capítulos se vuelvan más largos y entre a la escuela se volverán más esporádicas.**

N/A (original): "Indiana Jones con barba blanca"= Indiana Jones tiene el hábito de gritar ¡Esto pertenece a un museo!, cuando un valioso artefacto está siendo robado por alguien que no sea él.

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y si es así ¡déjenmelo saber en los reviews!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Viaje entre dimensiones o no, despertar a personas inconscientes parecía hacerse de la misma manera en ambos mundos (aunque no la manera Slytherin, Severus notó, que usualmente incluía mucha agua fría y muchas carcajadas).

La chica lentamente rodeó la cama de su compañero, disparó una rápida ráfaga de hechizos de diagnóstico tan buenos como los que Poppy hubiera producido y, exactamente iguales a los que Albus había producido menos de veinte minutos antes. Los resultados la satisficieron, tomó un paso hacia atrás y agregó un experto _ennervate_ ¿deberían estar preocupados por lo acostumbrada que parecía estar a resucitar hombres inconscientes?

De nuevo, el despertar fue más rápido de lo que esperaba Severus, y otra vez pasó desapercibido a excepción de un sutil cambio en el patrón de respiración del chico y una tensión en sus músculos. Severus estaba seguro que no lo habría notado si no lo estuviera buscando específicamente.

Demostrando una vez más su inmunidad a las reacciones humanas normales, la chica no se abalanzó hacia el chico o trató de tocarlo. En vez de eso, ella se quedó muy quieta, como si un predador repentinamente hubiera entrado al lugar, y estuviera tratando no hacerlo enojar.

Solo su mano izquierda tocó su frente, formando un símbolo que Severus no reconoció. En respuesta una luz dorada salió de sus dedos, creando un puente entre ellos dos, formando una burbuja que la envolvió a ella y luego al chico.

-Harry-. Ella susurró y algo en la manera en que lo dijo les dejó entrever que lo que decía era más que un nombre. La luz dorada pareció vibrar por un momento, bajó por la piel del chico, que no mostró más reacción que una ligera relajación en sus músculos.

Severus tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado.

-Hermione,- dijo él en una sorprendente fuerte y profunda voz, y durante un parpadeo la piel de la chica brilló dorada.

A lado de Severus, Albus hizo un pequeño "hum" que reservaba solo para increíbles hazañas de magia y dulces.

-Una identificación activada por gesto y voz, ¡maravilloso, realmente maravilloso!

La mujer no lo oyó o decidió ignorar el comentario.

-Harry, tenemos un tres-oh-siete rojo- dijo rápidamente y Severus estaba atónito por el rango de emociones que cruzaron por su rostro en respuesta a esa críptica información.

-Entonces, creo que el dragón no nos mató.- Comentó después de un momento, su voz haciéndose más rica y controlada. Entonces él también abrió los ojos.

Rápidamente, la chica –Hermione- se posicionó entre su compañero y, Albus y Severus.

-¡Tranquilo Harry!- Le advirtió con un tono levemente preocupado, ¿de qué demonios iba todo eso?

Solo ahora que el joven hombre los observó, Severus comenzó a apreciar las calmadas reacciones de la chica. _Harry_ no parpadeó, ni trató de tranquila y silenciosamente analizar la situación.

En vez de eso, él -en verdad- los volteó a ver dos veces en una reacción tan cliché que Severus solo había visto en Gryffindors y en películas baratas americanas.

Entonces se talló los ojos.

Los miró con la boca abierta.

Sacudió salvajemente su cabeza como si la negación fuera a cambiar la situación de alguna manera.

Los miró con la boca abierta un poco más.

Y volteó a ver a Hermione.

-No estoy alucinando ¿verdad?- Preguntó como si fuera una opción viable y nada exótica.-¿Son reales?

Hermione suspiró.

-No son alucinaciones esta vez, me temo.- Respondió calmada.- Parece que tu advertencia sobre la reacción mágica en cadena era muy válida Harry.

El chico seguía con la boca abierta.

-Una _gran_ reacción en cadena,-susurró –Ellos están… quiero decir, ¿ellos saben…?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. –Le he dado al Director unas cuantas cosas que harán que confíe en nosotros, pero hasta ahora solo saben nuestros nombres y predicamento. Pero por supuesto que deberíamos decirle, si recuerdas mi reporte en estos casos lo más acertado es la promesa de explicar todo.

Finalmente, el hombre dejó de mirarlos con los ojos abiertos. Tres partes del cerebro de Severus estaban ocupados sorteando a través de su loca conversación -¿él alucinaba regularmente? ¿La chica se había preparado para este tipo de situaciones?- pero la cuarta parte de su cerebro notó la fluidez de los movimientos de Harry mientras se paraba a lado de Hermione, y la manera en que los dos inconscientemente adoptaron una posición de pelea espalda con espalda, enseñada a todos las parejas de aurores.

Una vez más, los ojos del hombre se posaron en él, luego en Albus con una expresión tan llena de dolor, añoranza e incertidumbre que Severus no podía interpretarla.

Entonces, tan abruptamente como la chica había aceptado los hechos y siguió adelante, su humor cambió, y la sonrisa que le lanzó a Hermione era amplia y preocupantemente maniática.

-Hermione, -preguntó -¿recuerdas cuando te dije que estabas loca cuando insististe en códigos para viaje en el tiempo y dimensiones alternas?

-Sí, -respondió -. Muy claramente y con no poca indignación, debo agregar.

-Bueno, me retracto, eres increíble, Hermione.

Ella bufó.

-Creo que debes de conocerme lo suficiente para creer que la teoría detrás de mis decisiones es válida, aunque no tengas pruebas, Harry.

-Claro, -dijo, y le sonrió con cariño. Luego regresó su atención a los hombres fascinados en frente de ellos, o para ser más precisos, a las ropas de Snape.

-¿Cómo demonios pasó el rojo?- Preguntó con evidente sorpresa.

¿Qué estaba _mal_ con estas personas?

* * *

Se habían topado con otra conversación sobre dimensiones, teorías mágico-físicas, y cadenas implosivas que, de alguna manera se centraban en el color de las túnicas e higiene corporal de Severus, y evadieron todas las explicaciones de _cómo_ dos personas locas terminaron en Hogwarts.

Severus estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco más que molesto. La chica, Hermione, comenzó a preguntar cosas muy acertadas respecto a su niñez que él _no_ iba a contestar, mientras Harry miraba a Albus y luego a Severus con una mirada vacante que parecía gritar "asesino del hacha" (culpaba a todas las noches que él y Sirius se escaparon de Hogwarts y vieron malas películas muggle por esa asociación).

Así que con un cierto alivio Severus saludó a su salvación, aproximándose en forma de Sirius Black. Y si estaba secretmente esperando ver cómo su amigo lidiaba con esta mujer y su compañero maniático, ¿realmente podían culparlo?

Con eso dicho, él _no_ había esperado la reacción que la entrada de Sirius pordujo. Hermione palideció –nada nuevo en ello-, pero Harry en realidad atravesó el cuarto corriendo, cortando la presentación de Albus, se echó hacia Sirius y por poco lo sofocó en un abrazo que no era apropiado en ninguna dimensión.

-Lo siento tanto, tanto Canuto- balbuceó-. Nunca quise que todo eso pasara, yo solo… solo…

Sirius, después de un momento de duda, comenzó a darle, tentativamente, palmaditas en la espalda. Sobre la cabeza del pequeño hombre miró a Severus con absoluta confusión.

-¿Debería de conocerlo?- Articuló con la boca.

Severus no pudo evitarlo, se rio. Solo rio más cuando Albus sacó una cámara de uno de sus muchos bolsillos y hábilmente tomó una foto. Severus podía apostar su Maestría que la fotografía saldría en el siguiente boletín de maestros del año.

Sirius los estaba fulminando con la mirada a ambos, pero el efecto estaba levemente arruinado por el joven que seguía aferrado a él como un koala desorientado. Severus rio un poco más.

-Harry. –Hermione dijo duramente, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.- Este no es tu Sirius, suéltalo inmediatamente ¡estás asustando al pobre hombre!

-¿ _Tu_ Sirius? –Articuló Sirius sobre la cabeza de Harry. Sirius mostró completo alivio cuando el joven obedeció la orden de Hermione y arrastró los pies hacia atrás murmurando una disculpa que regresaba su edad mental a trece años de edad.

-Escucha, -su amigo dijo a falta de un comentario más inteligente –hueles horrible, como si te hubieras quemado.

-Probablemente por el dragón –Severus dijo bruscamente, y mientras su amigo seguía repitiendo "¿dragón?" en un tono sorprendido, le dio los datos necesarios. –Aparentemente son visitantes de una dimensión alterna que difiere visiblemente de la nuestra, cosa que la chica, Hermione, dedujo del color rojo de mis túnicas, sin reprimir su horror por ellas.

-Son borgoña, rojo sería vulgar. –Sirius respondió inmediatamente, y Severus sintió la calidez de dos amigos entendiéndose mutuamente.- Y se ven increíbles en ti, ¡la joven asistente de Pince no se cansa de ti en borgoña, Snappy!

-Es Severus –respondió distraídamente. –Y aparentemente esta otra dimensión no comparte nuestro fino gusto, mi querido amigo.

Un sonido de ahogamiento cortó su conversación y ambos voltearon de nuevo hacia Harry, quien estaba siendo visiblemente retenido por Hermione. Aparentemente, él se había recuperado de la explosión emocional y volvió a mirarlos con la boca abierta. Severus nunca pensó que consideraría esa expresión como una mejora.

-Amigos… -Hermione dijo, sonando como si le faltara aire. Severus quería gemir de frustración, ahora que habían terminado con su cabello y túnicas, ¿iban a seguir con sus relaciones? Pero Sirius tenía una naturaleza más ligera, aparte, él no había sufrido los últimos veinte minutos.

-Claro -, respondió de buena gana. –Desde que fuimos sorteados a Slytherin juntos, tuvimos unos malos ratos al inicio pero ¿quién no? Y Snappy incluso me presentó a unos cuantos Gryffindors, y déjenme decirles, las chicas eran…

Su voz se fue apagando cuando notó la austera expresión de Albus, recordándole demasiado tarde que él era un maestro y una figura prominente de autoridad, y que no se suponía que diera detalles sobre otras casas.

Pero había hablado lo suficiente para que Harry se recuperara un poco. Su mandíbula se cerró y algo parecido a inteligencia reapareció en su cara. Lucía sorprendido, y por alguna razón, levemente asqueado.

-Esperen… -Él dijo, incredulidad escurriendo de cada palabra. –Ustedes… ustedes ¿se _agradan_?

* * *

 **¡Tada! Otro capítulo, gracias a los que han agregado la historia a favoritos o le han dado follow a la historia.**

Aid4: **Sí, están en otra dimensión, y sí muuuuuuy diferente a la suya.**

Acize-J HaruZuchIa: **Aclararé lo de las parejas de una vez, no son importantes en el desarrollo de la historia poniendo de lado el elemento psicológico que le agregan a los personajes. Hay Lily/Remus, implicaciones de Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, y Neville/Luna. Pero no son un elemento importante ya que el romance no es un elemento central.**

 **Pronto subiré el capítulo 4 porque me iré de viaje, espero que el lunes o el martes. ¡Hasta entonces!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¡Pero tú lo odias Sirius!

Sirius parecía listo para salir volando de la enfermería o amordazar al insistente Harry. En vez de eso, trató de ser paciente. Severus pensó que estaba usando su faceta de profesor.

-Tonterías, somos mejores amigos, lo hemos sido desde siempre. Ahora podemos…

-Pero ¿ _por qué_? –Harry gimoteó.

Algo dentro de Severus se rompió. Hace dos horas había estado sentado cómodamente en frente de un cálido fuego, y ahora estaba en la enfermería, a mitad de la noche, discutiendo con un lunático que parecía incapaz de entender cómo a alguien le pudiera agradar Severus. Incluso _su_ buen humor tenía límites.

-Muy bien, -siseó -. ¡Es suficiente! Les prohíbo que sigan cuestionando mi apariencia externa, mi historia o mi elección de amigos. En vez de eso, se sentarán y explicarán exactamente qué está pasando aquí y lo que crean que saben sobre nosotros. En caso de que se resistan, ¡déjenme recordarles que soy un experto en pociones! Los puedo matar de maneras muy desagradables, y créanme, esa opción se vuelve más atractiva con cada minuto que pasa, ¡así que siéntense y hablen!

Severus logró captar una mirada agradecida de parte de Sirius, y la reprochadora de Albus, pero lo que lo confundió más fue la mirada de profundo alivio que se asentó en la cara de Harry mientras cerraba su boca, y se sentaba dócilmente a lado de Hermione, e incluso sonreía.

-Finalmente, -le susurró a ella.- Algo familiar.

Ella, sin embargo, solo inhaló profundamente. Severus podía comprender lo que sentía.

-Madurez, Harry –ella dijo.- Hemos hablado sobre el concepto, ¿recuerdas?

Él simplemente sonrió. –Y aun pienso que está sobrevaluado, Hermione. Consiénteme un poco, ¿podrías?

Algo se suavizó en sus ojos –Severus no podía comprender por qué, aunque su vida dependiera de ello- y ella casi respondió a su sonrisa.

-Lo haría, normalmente -dijo quedamente Luna y Neville no fueron encontrados aquí, y aunque es un lindo cambio no estar corriendo por nuestras vidas , no podemos perder más tiempo. Él para esta hora sabrá sobre Gringotts, y si logra hacer las deducciones correctas…

Algo cambió en la atmósfera del cuarto, algo tan sutil y aun así tan fundamental que le tomó a Severus un momento para rastrearlo hasta su origen: Harry.

Su sonrisa se había desvanecido, sus hombros estaban derechos, y su rostro, lleno de emociones contrastantes tan solo un momento antes, estaba llena solamente con un propósito. Parecía que la madurez había llegado sin la más mínima advertencia.

-Tienes razón, -Harry dijo, sonando inquietantemente igual a Hermione cuando se despertó por primera vez. –Empecemos con esto de una vez.

Y Hermione, quien se había comportado como una afligida madre hasta hace poco, de repente lucía mucho más joven. Suspiró aliviada, se hundió en la silla un poco y miró a Harry en los ojos con la misma calmada determinación.

-¿En la oficina del director? –Preguntó.

-Seguro, -Harry concordó -. El mismo procedimiento, tú te encargas de hablar y yo de la planeación.

Hermione asintió, se paró y encaró al Director.

-¿Asumo que no hay razón para no continuar esto en un lugar más cómodo?- Preguntó agradablemente. –También me imagino que los miembros de la Orden por lo que mandó a Sirius estarán ya reunidos, y a menos que haya agregado alguna sala al castillo de esta dimensión, ¿probablemente estarán esperando en su oficina? Sin mencionar que moriría por una taza de té ahora.

Solo hasta ahora que se dirigieron directamente a él, Severus notó lo callado que había estado Albus. Normalmente el líder natural de cada situación, había dejado de buena gana el mando de la conversación a los desconocidos y Severus solo podía asumir que lo había hecho para analizar mejor su comportamiento.

Desafortunadamente, cualquier conclusión a la que hubiera llegado lo había hecho sonreír casi tan ampliamente como el lunático de Harry. Incluso insinuó una reverencia hacia Hermione, le ofreció su brazo y asintió más que feliz.

-Será un honor hacerlo, querida, -dijo serenamente.- ¿Me acompañarías?

Ella respondió a su sonrisa fácilmente, si bien un poco menos relajada, y aceptó su brazo con una inesperada gracia.

Conforme los dos se deslizaban fuera del cuarto, Harry los siguió con la pose de un soldado, Severus podía oír las palabras de Albus como un eco detrás de ellos.

-¡Estoy seguro que nos llevaremos de maravilla!

* * *

Por supuesto que no había sido tan fácil. La recién descubierta madurez de Harry desapareció por la entrada de Remus. Aparentemente aferrarse a alguien y clamar que lo sentía era parte del día a día de Harry. Pero Hermione solo tuvo que carraspear en advertencia esta vez, y pronto siguieron su camino a la oficina del director.

Aun así se vieron obligados a parar lo que se sentía como uno que otro paso, por las expresiones de añoranza de Harry (¡Mira el baño Hermione! Me pregunto si Myrtle sigue viviendo ahí, y ¿alguien se encargó del pobre basilisco?), y preguntas raras de parte de Hermione (Entonces, director, ¿ha habido más extrañas desapariciones de lo usual en los últimos años?), que Albus respondía sin la menor perturbación.

Mientras Severus escuchaba y observaba, y recordaba las escalofriantes palabras de Albus sobre cómo Hermione podría resultar su perdición, él sinceramente esperaba que todo eso cobrara sentido en la cabeza de alguien, porque ciertamente no lo hacía en la suya.

Había sido un amigo para Albus y un miembro de la Orden por muchos años, y por eso se consideraba a sí mismo acostumbrado a circunstancias inusuales y sorpresivas, pero los eventos de esa noche y sus posibles consecuencias, francamente, ponían su cabeza a girar.

Pero Albus parecía seguir el ritmo muy bien y Sirius parecía enormemente entretenido, aunque un poco abrumado, y por eso Severus había decidido simplemente seguir la corriente y quedarse en el fondo, siempre y cuando no volvieran a mencionar sus túnicas de nuevo.

Y había seguido esa decisión hasta el momento en que entraron a la oficina del director y se encontraron con Minerva y Lily, que estaban paradas en medio de la habitación discutiendo.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Severus se encontró a sí mismo parado entre Lily y Harry. Había sido divertido ver a Remus y Sirius ser abrazados hasta morir, pero no permitiría que un inestable hombre-chico manoseara a sus amigas.

Sin embargo, por una vez la reacción de Harry fue menos que melodramática. Solo se puso muy, muy pálido y su mano apretó la de Hermione en lo que debería de ser un apretón que causaría moratones. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, posados en Lily sin expresión alguna, y luego susurró algo.

-Mamá.

Hermione dio un paso adelante y a la derecha, hasta que estuvo enfrente de su compañero, reflejando la posición de Severus.

-No tu Lily, Harry.- Le advirtió quedamente, pero Severus podía ver que su agarre era tan fuerte como el de él.- Cálmate, ahora mismo.

Afortunadamente, el chico le hizo caso. Severus, abrumado por las implicaciones que traía esa simple palabra, se sintió un poco débil de las rodillas mientras abandonaba su puesto de guardia.

Y Lily, al no haber estado presente en el anterior drama, simplemente puso sus manos e sus caderas y levantó únicamente una ceja.

-Quienquiera que pensó en esta broma, –dijo con aire de superioridad.- No es divertido, recordaría si tuviera un hijo.

Harry se encogió, y Hermione apretó su mano más fuerte.

-Lo siento, todo es muy complicado pero él es, de verdad, tu hijo, -explicó educadamente -. Su nombre completo es Harry Potter. Su padre es James.

Esta vez Lily resopló.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo ese imbécil de Potter? –Ella demandó. Harry se encogió incluso más. -¿Podría alguien explicarme qué está pasando? ¿Albus? ¿Severus? ¿Esposo amado? Te juro Remus, que si eres parte esto voy a maldecirte…

Harry gimió un poco y Hermione movió su agarre de la mano al hombro. Parecía que la necesitaba para mantenerse derecho.

-Oh, cielo santo- susurró, y luego intercambió una indescifrable mirada con Albus y dejó que su varita se deslizara hacia su mano.

-Creo que debemos de hacer esto más organizado, -murmuró, convocó una silla con un movimiento de su varita, y Harry se desplomó sobre ella en silencio. Luego volvió a mover su varita y una cantidad suficiente de sillas aparecieron en medio círculo, de cara al escritorio de Albus.

Con un gesto, los invitó a todos a sentarse. Nadie lo hizo, excepto Albus, quien seguía luciendo horriblemente complaciente. Y convocó té para todos.

-Solo para tener esto en claro, -Hermione dijo, sonando como si le faltara el aliento de nuevo. –Estás casada con Remus ¿verdad? No con S… ¿Snape?

Harry gimió de nuevo. Hubiera sido infinitamente ridículo, pero de alguna manera hizo que Severus se diera cuenta por primera vez lo que todo esto significaba para los dos adolescentes en frente de ellos. Habían sido arrancados de su propio mundo, confrontados por personas que obviamente habían conocido en su dimensión pero que eran desconocidos aquí, y la propia madre del chico no lo reconocía.

Aunque Lily y James bastardo Potter… el pensamiento lo hacía estremecerse.

A pesar de que no sabía nada sobre las circunstancias, Lily era lo suficientemente sensible como para notar la gravedad de la situación y dejó su actitud de un lado. En realidad miró a la chica con algo parecido a compasión, y su postura se suavizó un poco.

-Sí, -contestó simplemente, en vez de demandar una explicación. –He estado casada con Remus desde hace doce años, aunque sí salí con Severus por un tiempo ¿quiénes son ustedes? Si puedo preguntar, y ¿por qué ese chico cree que soy su madre?

Esta vez Harry no hizo ningún sonido pero Severus vio las lágrimas en su rostro y apartó la vista inmediatamente. Esto no era ridículo de ninguna manera.

El labio inferior de la chica pareció temblar un poco, pero se las arregló para darle a Lily una verdadera sonrisa.

-Soy Hermione, -dijo, se sentó a lado de Harry y tomó ambas de sus manos en las de ellas. -¿Quieres salir un momento? –Susurró.- Puedo hacer esto sola, Harry. No tienes que verlos si no puedes.

Harry tembló de la cabeza a los pies pero negó con la cabeza.

-No, -respondió.- Solo haz tu cosa, Hermione. No te preocupes.

Hermione asintió, tomó un respiro profundo, los miró y señaló a las sillas de nuevo. Nadie se sentó.

-Okay,- dijo, su voz aguda y nerviosa. –Okay. Antes de que empecemos, ¿hubo una estudiante en Hogwats bajo el nombre de Hermione Granger? Ella debió de entrar a la escuela en 1991 y ser sorteada en Gryffindor ¿quizás?

Mientras Severus la miraba fijamente -¿estaba preguntando por ella misma?-, Minerva respondió la pregunta con una corta mirada hacia Albus.

-En efecto hubo una Hermione Granger, aunque fue sorteada en Ravenclaw, querida, -respondió. -De cualquier manera, me entristece decirte que hubo un accidente en su primer año involucrando un troll, y aunque hicimos todo lo que pudimos Hermione no se salvó.

De nuevo, la chica parpadeó. Severus estaba impresionado, si así se tomaba las noticias de su propia muerte no se imaginaba qué podría perturbarla.

-Claro, -dijo- creo que eso resuelve el problema con nuestros yo alternos. Bien, supongo.

Tomó otra bocanada de aire y repitió el gesto hacia las sillas con algo muy cercano a desesperación.

Lucía más joven que antes, pero tal vez era porque ahora Severus sabía que no podía tener más de diecinueve años. Su cabello, donde no estaba chamuscado, tenía mucho frizz, e incluso las ropas holgadas no podían ocultar lo delgada que era. Había una mancha de un café rojizo, y Severus tenía el oscuro presentimiento que era sangre.

Ella lucía cansada hasta los huesos.

Silenciosamente, Severus se sentó en la silla más cercana a él, urgió a Lily y a Sirius a seguir su ejemplo. Remus siempre había sido el de temperamento más suave y se sentó sin rechistar.

Severus acomodó sus ropas alrededor de él, dudó, y luego se inclinó y le sirvió una taza de té a la chica. Realmente parecía como si fuera a morir por una. Después de otro momento de vacilación agregó unos cuantos _biscuits_ , y le entregó la taza sin decir una palabra.

Ella le sonrió.

-Claro -, dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz no era tan aguda.- Creo que las presentaciones vendrían bien. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y este es Harry Potter. Somos viajeros interdimensionales (aunque esa parte no estaba planeada). En nuestro mundo somos casi lo único que queda de la resistencia contra Voldemort, y Harry, aquí presente, es el profetizado Elegido. Oh, y también es un Horrocrux, ¿también tienen un problema de Horrocruxes en esta realidad?

Entonces hubo un sonido estrepitoso mientras, por primera vez en tal vez un siglo, Albus Dumbledore soltaba su taza de té y se ahogaba violentamente con un dulce de limón.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y gracias a todos los que agregaron a favoritos, le han dado follow, simplemente leído la historia o comentado.**

 **Gracias a** Aid4, Christine C **(gracias por comentar todos los capítulos :') )** **y** Emma3Mikan.

 **Si les gusta comenten :D es motivación para la traductora.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**C** **apítulo 5**

-¿A qué te refieres con que él es un Horrocrux?

Albus no sonaba sereno, sino peligroso, e inquietantemente, asustado.

-Que él fue hecho uno accidentalmente cuando Voldemort trató de matarlo. –Hermione respondió simplemente, luego frunció el ceño. –Como deberían de al menos sospechar ahora… disculpen pero ¿qué no saben acerca de los siete Horrocruxes? ¿Y no tienen a un Niño-que-Vivió en su dimensión?

-… Siete Horrocruxes… -Albus murmuró, su cara blanca por el shock.

El ceño de Hermione se acentuó.

-Esto es inesperado, -dijo.- Porque… Okey, pongámoslo así, ¿la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta durante los últimos trece años más o menos? Y ¿alguien descubrió quién lo hizo?

De nuevo fue Minerva la que contestó, aunque su acento escocés se acentuó, dejando entrever su irritación.

-Hubo algunos incidentes en 1992, -replicó.- Una gata petrificada, mensajes en las paredes… Nunca llegamos a nada, aunque una chica calló de la Torre de Lechucería y murió por ese tiempo.

A la izquierda de Hermione, Harry se movió.

-¿Fue esa chica Ginny Weasley? –Preguntó sin tono alguno, y Minerva asintió.

-Sí –confirmó -. Sus pobres padres nunca lo superaron, era su única hija.

Harry cerró los ojos, se hundió más en la silla y Hermione parpadeó de nuevo. Severus asumió que eso quería decir que habían conocido a la chica.

-Todo tiene sentido entonces, - murmuró después de un momento. -Si el diario fue lo que le puso en la pista de los Horrocruxes pero si no tenían eso entonces cómo… ¿Cómo resucitó Voldemort? Sí resucitó ¿verdad?

La atmósfera cambió de nuevo conforme las memorias de desesperación y angustia los inundaban. Minerva no respondió esta vez y la cara de Albus cambió de sorprendida a amenazante.

-Señorita Granger -comenzó. -He confiado en usted hasta ahora, y creo que concuerda conmigo que he sido más que indulgente. Pero es momento de respuestas, me temo que no más preguntas.

Ese era el tono que usaba cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, el que venía antes de lo que Lily llamaba El Ajuste de Cuentas, y Severus solo había escuchado usarlo unas cuantas veces en los últimos treinta años. Era un tono que hacía a Ministros de magia rendirse y villanos correr con el rabo entre las patas. Era el tono que había hecho a Voldemort detenerse más de una vez.

Hermione lo desestimó.

-Eso es gracioso, viniendo de usted -, dijo con malicia, luego se suavizó un poco. – Y estoy tratando de darles respuestas, director pero si no tengo idea de qué es lo que saben ¿cómo voy a saber por dónde empezar? Así que, ¿la resurrección?

Albus lucía positivamente contrariado y Lily parecía a punto de comenzar a lanzar maldiciones a la chica. Siempre había sido muy protectora con el director, incluso en sus días de estudiante había estado dispuesta a iniciar duelos sobre su supuesta locura.

-Estás preguntando por los secretos más oscuros de nuestro tiempo –dijo Albus, su voz aún más dura ahora -. Necesito saber más para confiar en ustedes.

Parecía que se hacía más alto conforme se sentaba más derecho en su silla de piel, su pelo y barba brillaban blancos, la luz de sus cientos de instrumentos lo envolvían con un aura de poder. Severus no pudo respirar por un momento. Seguramente esta chica retrocedería ¿cierto?

Pero no, no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se recargó en la silla e ignoró la manera en la que su compañero se sentó más derecho, luciendo más amenazante de lo que un adolescente debería de, ignorando la tensión del cuarto y el hecho de que las varitas estaban siendo sacadas de sus fundas.

-Temo que _tendrá_ que confiar en mí, -dijo horriblemente calmada. –No podemos permitirnos seguir su normal procedimiento de espiar en las sombras, Dumbledore. Como dije en la enfermería, sé sobre Ariana, y tu amor perdido, y los orígenes de tu varita. Pero ahora también te diré que sé dónde están escondidas las otras dos y que su legítimo dueño está sentado al lado mío. Y te pregunto de nuevo, ¿me retarás en eso o me darás lo que pido y recibirás las respuestas que estoy dispuesta a ofrecer? Piensa bien en esto, director.

Albus lucía patidifuso, y por un momento, Severus tuvo la impresión de que iba a retar a un duelo a esta chiquilla. Pero eso era ridículo, ¿no lo era? ¿El gran Albus Dumbledore, perdiendo los estribos por una adolescente? Severus no estaba seguro sobre qué había estado hablando ella, pero ciertamente no podía tener tanta influencia sobre él.

Por un momento, pensamientos cruzaron por la cara de su venerable líder, más visibles de lo que jamás hubieran visto. Luego, la expresión de Albus se despejó y él sonrió.

Dio un suave tarareo y extendió su brazo para agarrar un dulce de limón.

-Mentes similares chocan seguido, querida -, dijo y sorprendentemente sonaba como una disculpa.- Estoy seguro de que podemos confiar su juicio sobre cómo proceder con esto.

Esta vez, fue Severus quien casi boqueaba ¿realmente Albus Dumbledore se había rendido? ¿Quién demonios _eran_ estas personas?

-Bien por ustedes -,Hermione susurró, luego preguntó. -¿La resurrección, director?

-Junio de 1995 –Albus respondió concisamente. –Después nos dimos cuenta que Voldemort había manipulado los eventos del Torneo que se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts ese año para atraer a Neville Longbottom, nuestro Niño-que-Vivió, hacia otro lugar. Sin embargo, Neville no ganó el concurso y fue tomado de los terrenos durante el posterior festín. Por fortuna, Sirius notó su desaparición, me alertó y dirigió un escuadrón de aurores a un cementerio donde Voldemort había resucitado con la ayuda de un ritual antiguo que involucraba…

-… la carne de un sirviente, un hueso del padre y la sangre del enemigo, -Hermione lo interrumpió cansada. –Sí, nos sabemos eso.

-Íntimamente, -Harry repitió, sonando igual de cansado. -¿Neville sobrevivió?

Albus sacudió la cabeza penosamente. –Trató de luchar contra Voldemort y fue asesinado en el fuego cruzado cuando los aurores llegaron. Me temo que le fallamos al pobre chico.

Harry sacudió su cabeza, murmurando algo que le sonaba como "…tuve suerte…" a Severus.

Hermione le golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza.

-Nada de eso -, le regañó distraídamente, luego asintió y se quedó callada. El cuarto se sumergió en un incómodo silencio.

-Claro, -anunció después de un minuto. –Lo tengo. Nuestro Voldemort (y me imagino que el suyo también) se la pasó sus primeros años como mago creando seis Horrocruxes para sí mismo. Se volvió más oscuro y más poderoso, y durante su tiempo en la escuela… -señaló a Lily, Severus, Remus y Sirius. –Estaba en la cima de su fuerza. Sin embargo, y creo que ese es el punto en el que nuestras realidades divergen, en nuestro mundo Lily y James Potter se casaron y tuvieron un bebé, Harry, que encajaba en la profecía al igual que Neville Longbottom. En su mundo, debido a diferentes circunstancias… -hizo un ademán hacia Seveus, quien estaba esperando otra mención del color de su túnica -… esa parte nunca pasó y Voldemort fue tras Neville en vez de Harry.

Paró por un momento y tomó un sorbe de té. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, y Severus notó que mantenía sus ojos en Harry todo el tiempo.

-En ambos mundos, Voldemort fue derrotado por magia antigua de sacrificio, y perdió su cuerpo, partiendo su alma sin intención y sin conocimiento. En ambos mundos vivió una media vida por muchos años, tratando de ganar poder una y otra vez. Uno de esos intentos fue la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos, un evento que fue causado por uno de sus Horrocruxes poseyendo a uno de los estudiantes de la escuela. Creo que su Ginny saltó a su muerte porque entendió lo que le estaba pasando. Nuestra Ginny fue salvada por Harry, quien destruyó el Horrocrux y trajo la evidencia a nuestro Albus Dumbledore, lo que lo puso detrás del rastro de los planes de Voldemort. Es en verdad muy interesante lo mucho que esta fina red hilada depende en coincidencias, director. Si tomamos en cuenta varias teorías filosóficas sobre la naturaleza de la oportunidad, parece aparente que…

La velocidad de habla de la chica aumentó considerablemente durante las últimas oraciones, hasta que Harry silenciosamente tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón. Ella paró abruptamente, como si estuviera regresando a sí misma, y le sonrió, un poco avergonzada.

-Sí, lo siento. De vuelta a lo que nos importa. De cualquier manera, su Niño-que-Vivió murió en 1995, el nuestro sobrevivió para comenzar la caza de los Horrocruxes junto con usted, director. Desafortunadamente nuestra sociedad se negó a creer en el regreso del Señor Tenebreso por mucho tiempo, dándole a Voldemort la oportunidad de construir una sólida base de poder dentro del Ministerio. Cuando atacó, se derrumbó rápidamente, y así lo hicieron la mayoría de las Resistencias en nuestro mundo. La Orden aguantó más, pero muchos fueron asesinados en 1997 y 98. Por los últimos meses, hemos sido solo nosotros, y aunque cuatro Horrocruxes han sido destruidos, nuestras posibilidades de obtener los números cinco y seis son muy pequeñas. Dado que nunca ha oído hablar de ellos, asumo que seguirán en sus escondites originales. Ya que ustedes se las han arreglado para proteger Hogwarts de los Mortífagos, su situación no puede ser tan terrible como la nuestra. Por supuesto, estamos dispuestos a darles las localizaciones de los Horrocruxes, y debería de ser fácil para ustedes destruirlos, dejando a su Voldemort esencialmente mortal aunque peligroso.

Cuando ella terminó, el silencio era total. Toda la habitación estaba mirando en shock y admiración a la joven chica de cabello esponjado que les había dado la solución a todos sus problemas en bandeja de plata ¿realmente podía ser tan simple? ¿Podrían las respuestas haber llegado a su dimensión gracias a un raro accidente mágico? ¿Podían ser _tan_ suertudos?

Fue Harry quien arruinó el momento, riendo roncamente.

-Parece que se merecen felicitaciones, -dijo secamente. –Acaban de obtener la ventaja. Felicidades.

De nuevo, Hermione lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Humor apropiado, Harry, es otro concepto del que hemos hablado –siseó.

Él solo levantó sus manos en defensa.

-Creo que puedo bromear un poco después de ponérselos tan fácil ¿a que no? –Preguntó. –Digo, qué tan suertudos pueden ser, obteniendo todas las soluciones solamente porque usé _fiendfyre_ …

-¿ _Fiendfyre_? –Sirius exclamó como un trueno. Su cara estaba muy roja, y su varita en mano.

Hermione miró lívidamente a su acompañante, quien solo levantó sus brazos más alto.

-¿Ups? –Ofreció.

Hermione suspiró, pinchó el puente de su nariz y luego trató de poner una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Podemos explicarlo -,dijo calmada. – _Fiendfyre_ es la única cosas que puede destruir Horrocruxes aparte de la espada de Harry y por eso _teníamos_ que aprender a usarlo, ¿ven? Ahora, ¿podrías por favor guardar la varita Sirius? Las cosas están lo suficientemente tensas sin…

Entonces las cosas se pusieron más tensas porque Harry Potter, el alegado Elegido, gritó de dolor, presionó su mano en su cara y se precipitó desde su silla hacia el suelo. Estaba sangrando. Estaba convulsionando.

Fue muy melodramático.

* * *

 **¡Un nuevo capítulo! Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por su apoyo a esta traducción, en serio es muy bonito ver que agreguen a favoritos, le den follow -y sobretodo- comenten. Gracias a** Aid4, Sky Diaz, rebeycr9, Hakerenit, PadsGZ12, y Schlaf Ruternless, **por comentar el capítulo anterior. Un aviso, esta semana vuelvo a la escuela, así que las actualizaciones serán solo los viernes. Tengo hasta el capítulo 10 traducido pero tengo que revisarlos y cosas así por lo que mínimo podrán esperar otras 5 actualizaciones regulares.**

 **Respecto a las preguntas que pusieron en los comentarios:**

 **1.- Veremos más adelante a James Potter y Peter Pettigrew, así como a la familia Weasley. Y lo de si hay un niño-que-vivió en esta dimensión y si saben o no de los Horrocruxes ya quedó respondido en este cap.**

 **2.- Sí, la historia original ya está completa, no me pondría a traducirla de otra manera porque si no la terminaran no quisiera que se quedaran con la duda :D**

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**C** **apítulo 6**

Había mucho ruido en la habitación. Harry seguía gritando, sillas fueron tiradas a un lado con un sonido chirriante, y la voz de Hermione se levantó sobre todo, gritándoles "¡Tranquilos por favor!"

Mientras los otros saltaron de sus sillas ella simplemente se deslizó de la suya al piso, acunó la cabeza de Harry la puso en su regazo. Sus dedos, rápidos y seguros, quitaron la espada de su cadera, abrieron un par de botones de su camisa, luego conjuró una manta y un trozo de tela húmedo y comenzó a atender a su compañero eficientemente.

-No se preocupen –dijo una vez que el barullo se calmó un poco. –Esto no es nuevo, terminará pronto y él estará avergonzado de haber hecho un espectáculo.

Ella lucía tan poco impresionada por los continuos gritos. Y la sangre, ¿de dónde estaba viniendo?

Luego Harry dejó abruptamente de convulsionar, abrió los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y se sentó derecho.

-Tuve otra vision, - él comentó, limpiando la sangre de su frente con su menos que limpia manga.

Hermione simplemente chasqueó la lengua, sacó algunos frascos de pociones de uno de sus bolsillos, y cubrió la cicatriz con forma de rayo libremente, con lo que parecía un fuerte antiséptico.

-Me di cuenta, -luego dijo. –Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

Distraídamente Harry observó la mancha roja esparcirse en su manga.

-Sí, -murmuró, luego, repentinamente volteó su cabeza hacia arriba, les dio su más salvaje y desequilibrada sonrisa y comenzó a pararse.

-Ya no estoy tan acostumbrado, - explicó felizmente. -Es por eso que me derrumbé, lo siento.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, mi querido chico! -Albus replicó igual de feliz, y Harry de verdad rio.

-Eso era lo que siempre decías cuando yo… bueno, no importa. -Respondió y se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero adivinen qué. -Luego continuó. -¡Buenas noticias! Neville y Luna están vivos, al parcer, y Voldemort está _realmente_ confundido por eso. Parece un poco asustado a decir verdad. Suele suele ponerse nervioso en cuanto a inmortalidad inexplicable se refiere, la quiere toda para él, maldito codicioso.

El comentario fue recibido con un absoluto silencio.

-Tuviste una visión. -Lily dijo más que escéptica, era muy buena en ello. Cuando Lily no creía en algo, escepticismo goteaba de su voz, haciéndote sentir pequeño, insignificante y muy estúpido. Era un aterrador superpoder, uno del que estaba muy orgullosa.

Pero no funcionó en Harry.

-Sip, - concordó ferozmente, recargándose en su silla y meciéndose peligrosamente en dos patas. Al parecer no había tenido suficientes caídas por un día. -¿Sabían que Barty Crouch Jr. También está trabajado para Voldemort? Tal vez es inevitable. Él es muy servilillo por naturaleza… servilillo* … ¿Eso es una palabra, Hermione?

Hermione silenciosamente negó con la cabeza.

-Una visión sobre Voldemort, -Lily continuó en el mismo tono escéptico, negándose a admitir la derrota de su más efectiva arma contra la estupidez.

-¡Por supuesto! -Harry continuó, sonando ofendido ahora. -Nunca he tenido visiones sobre chicas lindas o helado, o perritos lindos. Pero esa es la tragedia de mi vida, y me pregunto…

-Harry -, Hermione advirtió. No sonó escéptico en lo más mínimo pero aun así Harry se concentró.

-Lo siento, -dijo -. Las visiones siempre me revuelven el cerebro un poco, Un efecto secundario, supongo. Pero déjenme ver….

Se quedó callado de nuevo, pero esta vez era el silencio concentrado de un hombre que trata de recordar algo específico.

-Voldemort parece casi igual en esta realidad -, luego continuó, y había un nuevo tono oscuro en su voz. –Tal vez un poco menos loco (creo que no ha hecho todos esos rituales nigrománticos), y un poco menos poderoso. También parece que no odia tanto a Neville como me odia a mí, lo que es bueno para nosotros.

Hermione sonrió.

-Tal vez es porque Neville es mucho más agradable que tú- ofreció, y Harry rio.

-Por el aspecto de las celdas, -dijo, de nuevo sumergido en sus recuerdos. –Yo diría que están en ese viejo castillo en Gales que allanamos hace medio año, buena seguridad pero no perfecta, y el maquillaje de sus seguidores es muy diferente al de nuestro mundo…. ¿Supongo que nunca has sido un espía aquí?

La última pregunta estuvo dirigida a Severus, quien en realidad se quedó sin palabras por el asombro. A su lado, Sirius rio.

-¿Snappy? –Preguntó. -¿Un espía? ¡Nadie lo creería! Es decir, mírenlo, ¿están tratándome de decir que él espió a _Voldemort_ en su realidad?

-Hasta que fue asesinado por eso, -Hermione dijo. Su voz sonaba desolada.

-Severus fue _asesinado_ por ser un _espía._ –Lily repitió, escepticismo cambiado a sarcasmo. Ciertamente estaba usando las armas pesadas.

Hermione parpadeó de nuevo. Lucía derrotada, solo sus ojos estaban sospechosamente brillantes. Severus se sintió extrañamente conmovido porque ella se preocupara tanto por él. También, estaba algo horrorizado por la posibilidad de espiar a alguien y ser asesinado en el proceso.

-Sí, -Hermione susurró. –Él trató de enseñarnos lo que pudo al final, pero no teníamos suficiente tiempo y él… Cuando lo encontré… Él solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para mostrarme…

Se volteó en su silla y esta vez fue Harry quien puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

-Solo para aclarar esto, -dijo calmadamente, su voz era fuerte y sus ojos firmes. Parecía que "madurez" estaba haciendo otra aparición. –No estamos mintiendo. No estamos dramatizando las cosas. No tenemos tiempo para tonterías. En nuestro mundo, cada persona sentada en este cuarto y muchos más están muertos. Ahora, podré estar loco pero no soy estúpido, y Hermione es la persona más inteligente que he conocido. Así que tal vez sea sabio escucharla porque sus consejos pueden ser lo único que los salve cuando nos vayamos, ¿nos estamos entendiendo?

Sirius y Lily parecían sorprendidos por eso, Remus –al parecer- no había superado los gritos y la sangre, y Albus estaba menando su té con una cuchara de plata, sus ojos brillando a su máxima capacidad.

-Perfectamente bien, querido chico. –Concordó. –Solo tengo unas cuantas preguntas, si no les molesta que les pregunte.

Hermione se movió para deshacerse del abrazo de Harry pero él sacudió la cabeza y puso una mano en su cabeza, dirigiéndola de nuevo a su hombro.

-Ya hiciste lo tuyo, ahora yo haré lo mío,- él le susurró, sonando completamente normal, luego devolvió su atención a Albus, y la sonrisa maníaca estaba de vuelta. Por primera vez, Severus se preguntó qué tanta rareza en Harry Potter era calculada y cuánta era genuina. Era un pensamiento desagradable.

-Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por usted, director, -Harry anunció. –Bueno, excepto sacrificarme por el bien común*, claro, pero no hemos tenido esa conversación todavía, ¿verdad?

Albus lucía un poco perturbado por eso, pero se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido.

-Mencionaste los nombres de Neville y Luna, ¿estás hablando de casualidad de Neville Longbottom?

-Sí, -Harry asintió empáticamente.- Su Niño-que-Vivió es parte de mi variopinto equipo en nuestra realidad. Parece ser indestructible, a menos que sea Voldemort que sea el destructor; es increíblemente bueno.

Ambos, Lily y Severus se encogieron ante eso, y como si supiera de las pérdidas de las personas y la manera en que sus callosas palabras los habían herido, Harry también se encogió y escondió su cabeza entre sus hombros.

-Lo siento, -dijo más quedamente. –Eso fue innecesario.

En consecuencia, Hermione levantó la cabeza de su hombro y le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

-¿Ves? –Preguntó como si continuaran una vieja conversación. – _No_ tienes que ser tan malditamente insensible todo el tiempo. Ser amigables es _fácil._

-Sí, claro Hermione, -Harry dijo distraídamente, pero Severus notó que su brazo todavía la rodeaba.- De cualquier manera, -continuó. –Nosotros cuatro estábamos en una misión cuando fuimos catapultados… aquí, y parece ser que esta cosita dimensional también los trajo pero dejó en otro lugar…

Hermione suspiró pero no hizo intento de corregirlo por la apropiada terminología científica. Todos sabían a qué se refería de todos modos.

-… Y entonces está claro cuál será nuestro siguiente paso. Uno, tendremos que averiguar tanto como podamos sobre qué nos trajo aquí y cómo regresar, y dos, tendremos que liberar a Luna y Neville de la prisión de Voldemort.

Intercambió una mirada con Hermione, sonrió y lució muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Ya está, ¿ves? –Dijo. –Terminé. Planear es fácil.

Severus se le quedó viendo incrédulo. Sin embargo, Hermione solo asintió.

-Podemos arreglar los detalles de la última parte cuando tengamos más información sobre este mundo, -concordó. –Iré a la biblioteca a primera hora en la mañana para la parte uno.

El cuarto entero respondió con silencio.

Hasta que Lily lo rompió con una voz que se había movido más allá de sarcasmo a horror.

-Lo siento pero ¿fui la única que oyó eso? –Preguntó. -¿De verdad nos están diciendo que están planeando escabullirse al cuartel general de _Voldemort_?

Harry decididamente negó.

-Estaba pensando más en algo sobre las líneas de ataque frontal, -discrepó calmadamente.- Por alguna razón los Mortífagos realmente se asustan cuando los atacas agitando espadas y con mucho ruido. Ellos esperan sigilo. Ruidoso y confiado no pueden manejar**.

-Hasta que salgan con portkey***, y exploten todo el castillo, -Hermione agregó, tal vez un poco brusca.

-Bueno sí, -Harry admitió apenado.- Pero tienes que admitir que fue cosa de una vez. Él no puede tener todos sus fuertes programados para autodestrucción ¿o sí?

-Creo que te darás cuenta que sí puede,- Hermione resopló, luego, de repente, sonrió tan maníacamente como Harry. –Sin embargo, desde que desarrollé un hechizo de detección para ese tipo de cosas después de que explotó la última vez, no debería de ser un problema.

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió más grande.

-Eres brillante, -susurró - ¿Ya te he dicho eso hoy?

-Esperen… ¿un ataque?- Sirius interrumpió.- ¿A Voldemort? Ustedes y qué ejército, si disculpan la pregunta, ¿están locos?

-No a lo segundo, -Harry respondió feliz.- Yo soy el único loco en el grupo, bueno, aparte de Luna tal vez, pero ella lo compensa mejor. A lo primero: yo soy el ejército, Hermione es la general.

Con afecto acarició el brazo de Hermione y la acercó a su lado.

-En otras palabras, ella apunta y yo disparo. Un brillante sistema. Ha funcionado muy bien estos últimos años. Están invitados a unírsenos si gustan.

De repente dejó ir a su compañera, se paró y se frotó su estómago con vigor.

-Pero ahora de verdad necesito comer algo. Estamos muriéndonos de hombre, en serio, lo estamos. No hemos comido nada en al menos un día, y antes... bien, no hablemos de eso, nada se interpondrá en el camino de mi apetito. ¿Vienes Hermione?

Harry de hecho tuvo las agallas para silbar mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Viernes, como lo prometí :D Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favorites, follows o simples lecturas, espero les esté gustando esta historia tanto como a mí. Si les gustó el cap déjenmelo saber en los comentarios. Y aunque Neville y Luna ya se comienzan a mencionar más, no harán una aparición hasta varios capítulos más adelante.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** Yoshimi Dragneel **(ya sé, yo también estaba así cuando leí el original, too much drama)** , Hanna Reeven **(Si casi lloraste con lo de Lily negando a Harry, morirás con los capítulos que siguen, y ¿por qué creíste que ya no la seguiría? xD),** Aid4 **(Jejeje, ya verás en los próximos capítulos, en cuanto a la dimensión original de Harry y Hermione no veremos mucho de ella porque casi todo el fanfic se sitúa en esta dimensión, y muchas gracias, espero que ahora sí me vaya bien en la escuela),** Christine C **(espero que conforme avancen los capítulos te guste más Hermione porque veremos mucho de ella),** y a rebecyr9 **(yep, pero eso es lo interesante :p), por comentar el capítulo anterior.**

 **¡Nos vemos el otro viernes!**

*En inglés original es "miniony" con lo que la autora original se refiere a la tendencia de alguien de ser un lacayo o siervo de otra persona.

**En inglés original "loud and confident they can't handle", lo traduje lo mejor que pude pero se me hace que un poco del _sass_ se pierde :S

***Se me han olvidado algunos términos en español así que los dejé en el inglés original.


	7. Capítulo 7

**C** **apítulo 7**

Después de que Harry saliera de la habitación y Hermione lo siguiera con una sonrisa conciliadora, informándoles que estarían en el Gran Comedor, comiendo dado que _realmente_ estaban muriendo de hambre, Albus y los cuatro amigos se sentaron en silencio por un largo tiempo.

Como era usual, Lily resumió la tarde hasta ese momento.

-¿Realmente pasó todo eso? –Preguntó a sus tres amigos. –Quiero decir, lo recuerdo perfectamente pero parece raro incluso para nuestros estándares.

- _Planear es fácil –_ Sirius susurró y luego comenzó a reír. Era una simple risita al principio pero pronto se transformó en una verdadero, profundo bramido que incluso siete años como Slytherin no habían sido capaces de eliminar, y antes de que terminara Sirius estaba partiéndose de risa, solo el respaldo de su silla lo mantenía derecho. -¡ _Es un sistema brillante, pueden unirse si gustan!_

Al final, Lily hizo lo único que servía en Sirius en esa condición – extendió su brazo y le golpeó en el hombro.

-¡Oi! ¡Hemos tenido suficiente violencia por hoy! –Sirius se quejó, aunque estaba notablemente más calmado.

-Y lidiado con gente loca, -Remus remarcó bruscamente, se sentó más derecho y se hizo cargo, como todos sabían que haría. Sirius podría ser el encantador, y Lily la impetuosa, pero siempre había sido el trabajo de Remus organizar sus pensamientos y planear lo que iban a hacer.

-La teoría mágica detrás de su explicación es válida, -dijo y Severus, su residente experto en los más exóticos campos de la magia, asintió.

-Las primeras reacciones de la chica, tan inusuales como fueron, le dan credibilidad a su historia, -agregó.- Por otro lado, el chico podría haber escapado de un manicomio.

Por primera vez desde que los viajeros interdimensionales salieron del cuarto, Albus Dumbledore intercedió.

-Al contrario mi querido hijo, -discrepó. –Harry Potter está tan cuerdo como yo.

Esa afirmación fue recibida con un silencio avergonzado entre los cuatro amigos. Nadie lo señalaría a Albus, por supuesto, pero él no era el mejor punto de referencia cuando se refería a cordura.

-Él está trastornado, Albus, -Severus finalmente dijo, escogiendo esto como la salida más diplomática. -¿Notaste sus cambios de humor? Y ese cuento loco que es el hijo de Lily…

-Su mente ciertamente está herida, y por su historia podemos asumir que su pasado ha sido traumático, -Albus dijo.- Pero tiene un ojo agudo para los detalles, habilidades estratégicas excelentes y los reflejos de un guerrero. No puedo estimar su poder mágico, pero la facilidad con que la chica realiza hechizos altamente complicados, y su conocimiento en teoría mágica es increíblemente inusual para su edad, y si ella acepta su liderazgo creo que podemos esperar grandes cosas de él.

Hizo una pausa, se sirvió un poco más de té y delicadamente tomó un sorbo.

-En cuanto a su identidad genética, estaban diciendo la verdad. Realicé un hechizo de genealogía debajo de la mesa (notado por ambos, debo agregar) y él es, en verdad, el hijo de Lily y James Potter.

A la izquierda de Severus, Lily tomó aliento bruscamente. Severus no volteó a verla, solo tomó su mano derecha y la apretó, al igual que Remus deslizaría su brazo alrededor de ella. El tema de niños era doloroso para ella, para todos ellos, y ella necesitaría tiempo para entender los hechos. Uno no podía apurar a Lily, solo apoyarla silenciosamente. Y cambiar el tema.

-Entonces… ¿eso significa que podemos confiar en ellos sobre los Horrocruxes? –Preguntó, para darles algo más en qué pensar y porque esa pregunta le había estado carcomiendo desde que la chica lo mencionó.

De nuevo, Albus dudó. Él mismo parecía que no se había recuperado por completo de esa pieza de información, y la manera en que apretaba su taza de té no correspondía su serena personalidad.

-Debo confesar que encuentro la idea de dividir un alma siete veces es difícil de creer, aun y si Tom Ryddle es el perpetrador. –Dijo en voz baja. –Es un algo inquietante de considerar. Sin embargo, podría explicar mucho que ha sido un misterio para mí y podría arrojar algo de luz en la complicada relación entre Voldemor y los Niños-que-Vivieron. La insana obsesión de Tom con Neville sería mucho más comprensible, así como los eventos acontecidos esa noche de Halloween 19 años atrás.

Severus dudó. Podía ver lo agitado que estaba Albus –un hecho que lo impresionaba a _él_ -, y no quería iniciar un enfrentamiento –después de todo ese era el trabajo de Lily en su dinámica-, pero esto era muy importante como para dejarlo pasar.

-No contestaste a mi pregunta, -por lo tanto dijo. -¿Podemos confiar en ellos? Esto podría significar un momento crucial de la Guerra, o incluso podría dirigirnos en una peligrosa y errónea dirección.

Y Albus Dumbledore, sin duda el más sabio mago de su tiempo, solo se encogió de hombros, un gesto completamente atípico de él.

-No lo sé, -respondió.

Remus asintió.

-Nuestro conocimiento de su carácter y pasado no es suficiente para juzgar su confiabilidad, -dijo, en el mismo tono que siempre usaba cuando estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. –Mucho de lo que dijeron es imposible de probar.

-Pero ¿cómo podemos esperar evaluar su historia sin tener acceso a su dimensión? –Lily preguntó calmada, y tan científicamente objetiva como Remus, aunque su cara seguía muy seria y blanca.

Sirius, el único de ello sin entrenamiento académico, se limitó a recargarse en su silla, cruzar las piernas y sonreír.

-Eso se puede hacer fácilmente, -anunció. –La chica claramente tiene algo por Snappy y sus ropas, así que… ¿por qué no hacemos que vaya abajo y le hable dulcemente?

El resto del grupo se le quedó viendo, desconcertados.

-Estamos hablando de una compleja evaluación de personalidad, -Severus dijo secamente. –En realidad no creo que vaya a ser tan sencillo, _Fluffy._

-¿Por qué no? –Sirius preguntó, sonriendo más ampliamente. –Es una chica linda, tú eres un chico decente, e incluso entiendes de lo que ella está hablando casi todo el tiempo. Para mí suena como una receta de romance. Solo ve e inténtalo, Sev.

Severus abrió su boca para protestar de nuevo pero fue interrumpido por el suave sonido de la risa de Albus.

-Una excelente idea, mis amigos, -dijo.

Aunque era un alivio ver que el director estaba entretenido y relajado de nuevo, la razón para ello era inaceptable. Ellos no _podían_ hacerle eso, ¿o sí?

Intercambió una mirada con Lily, quien estaba sonriendo, y con Remus, quien levantó sus manos en un gesto silencioso de derrota. No habría ayuda por su parte entonces.

-¿Sí se dan cuenta que esto no es una novela americana de espías, verdad? –Preguntó a su mejor amigo débilmente.

-Tonterías, -Sirius respondió feliz.- Solo tienes que llegar a ella. Una de tus ardientes miradas y ella caerá a tus pies. ¡Ve y conquístala tigre!

Antes de que las indirectas pudieras alcanzar un nivel insoportable, Severus huyó del cuarto. La risa de Sirius seguía audible por los corredores.

* * *

-Despacio, Harry. No has comido mucho esta última semana.

Severus oyó el reproche antes de doblar en la última esquina del pasillo, detuvo su paso por un momento, inseguro de qué hacer. Espiar a otras personas no era educado pero esos dos habían sido demasiado misteriosos hasta el momento y tal vez si no estaban conscientes de su presencia bajarían la guardia y dirían algo.

Así que casi reptó los últimos pasos a la puerta de entrada, parándose en su sombra. Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír a Harry suspirar y soltar sus cubiertos contra el plato en irritación.

-Comprendo por lo que estás pasando y que tienes que recuperar control Hermione, -Harry dijo calmado, sonando más inteligente y comprensivo que en yoda la noche. -Pero no necesito contar mis calorías, yo _sé_ cómo comer.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar, Harry – dijo infelizmente, y él suspiró de nuevo.

-Eso fue _una_ vez, Mione. _Una._ Y aún sostengo que la carne estaba rara. He estado sin comer desde que niño, por las barbas de Merlín, así que realmente apreciaría si confías en mi juicio.

Hubo un momento de completo silencio.

-Lo siento, -dijo ella, su voz pequeña y muy infeliz. -Lo siento, lo sé, es solo que…

-Sí, -Harry dijo.

De nuevo se quedaron callados conpanionable.

-¿Viste cómo lucía Sirius? -Harry preguntó, añorante. -Todo feliz y saludable, y sin esa expresión en sus ojos…

-Y Remus, -Hermione añadió. – Cada una de sus ropas lucía nueva. Y ya no tiene cicatrices.

-Y Snape… - Harry susurró, y dejó la frase inconclusa, como si le faltaran palabras para describir lo que había visto. Por el amor de dios, solo porque usaba borgoña en esta realidad.

-Es como mirar en un espejo de nuestro mundo, - Hermione murmuró. -Solo que este lado es brillante y está pulido, y lleno de sol.

-Sí. Resulta que no haber nacido no habría sido algo malo después de todo. – Harry comentó.

Hubo silencio, seguido de un golpe y una exclamación de dolor reprimida por parte de Harry.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso todo el tiempo? – Demandó, y fue rewarded con otro sinido de golpe.

\- Solo si dejas de ser tan idiota. – Ella resopló. -No sé si lo has notado pero estoy muerta en este mundo y también Ginny, y es porque no viniste a rescatarnos. Así que cállate, ¿quieres?

Harry suspiró de nuevo, y luego rio cansadamente. Se oyó el sonido de ropa rozando el banco, y luego su voz de nuevo, amortiguada, y conforme Severus se inclinaba hacia adelante podía verlos a los dos sentados muy cerca del otro; la cabeza de Hermione estaba apoyada en el hombro de Harry, y la cabeza de él estaba medio enterrada en su pelo.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti, mi rara, aterradoramente brillante casi hermana? –Harry susurró.

Otro momento de silencio durante el cual Severus lentamente retrocedió, entonces el distintivo y sorpresivo sonido de una mujer sollozando.

Hermione estaba llorando. Él nunca la habría creído capaz de tal comportamiento humano normal.

-Oh Harry, -susurró.- ¿Qué pasa si él es parte de la Orden? ¡Sus padres deben de serlo! No podría soportar verlo, hablarle sin…

-Shh, -Harry murmuró. –Todo está bien Hermione. Saldremos de esta, hemos pasado por peores. Tú serás súper inglesa y yo seré igual de desquiciado como siempre y estaremos de regreso en nuestro hogar en poco tiempo. Confía en mí.

-Lo hago, -ella sollozó. –Siempre he confiado en ti, Harry, pero esto es demasiado incluso para mí, ¡y de verdad, de verdad quiero que Luna me diga que es culpa de los Wrackspurts!

Harry rio.

-Hey, debe de haber ventajas en dimensiones alternas, -él caviló en voz alta. –No sé… ¡tal vez Umbitch siga viva aquí! Podríamos rastrearla, secuestrarla y luego tú podrías sacrificarla a los centauros de nuevo, ¿no sería divertido? Tal vez incluso se la coman esta vez, ¡después de todo quién sabe qué es diferente aquí!

Hermione sollozó pero casi sonaba como un bufido esta vez.

-¿Sabías que los últimos estudios en antropología cuestionan la suposición general de antropofagia extendida en las antiguas tribus humanas? –Preguntó muy rápido en esa voz aguda y nerviosa.- Investigadores afirman que los cortes encontrados en huesos antiguos podrían ser, de hecho, el resultado de ritos de entierro específicos, no de rituales canibalísticos. Si eso fuera verdad, ¡una gran parte de la etnología prehistórica debería ser rescrita!

Y Harry rio de nuevo, sus cubiertos raspando el plato conforme reclamaba su comida.

-Eso es, Hermione, -susurró.- Saldremos de esta. No te preocupes.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, sé que es sábado pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Gracias a los que comentan, agregan a favoritos y dan follow a la historia :D ¡Son mi roca chicos!**

Annie Black **: Nop, no será HxHr, en anteriores notas lo he dejado en claro pero su relación en efecto, es muy bonita y particular.**

Ziri Kaere: **No había pensado en Harry como Deadpool pero realmente es una muy buena comparación XD**

Aid4: **Amo tus reviews! Gracias por comentar en serio, seguiremos esperando un poco más por Neville y Luna pero cuando aparezcan será increíble, me encanta la Luna de este fic.**

La cascarrabias: ¡ **Sí! Sería traslador, muchas gracias por decirme, a veces ser bilingüe es horrible :s**

rebecyr: **Sip, pero eso es lo interesante xD**

Christine C: **Umm... tendrás que esperar porque James no está ni cerca de aparecer todavía :s**

 **Como siempre chicos, los comentarios son bienvenidos y no sé si quieran que incluya una dinámica al final como preguntarles qué películas han visto últimamente o cuáles son sus libros favoritos, o si el primer comentario recibe un avance del próximo capítulo. Anyway, si les parece buena idea, déjenmelo saber :D**

 **¡Nos vemos el otro viernes!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando Severus llegó al Gran Comedor diez minutos después -habiendo pasado el tiempo paseando de un lado a otro en los corredores sintiéndose mal por haber espiado a una chica llorando; encontró a Hermione preparándose calmadamente un té.

Harry, por el otro lado, estaba profundamente dormido, desparramado en una de las mesas de madera como una ofrenda de un culto demente.

Hermione reconoció su presencia con un movimiento de su cabeza, luego notó que su atención estaba fija en su camarada.

-Está dormido, -explicó innecesariamente. –Supongo que no querrás té.

Realmente no era una pregunta pero Severus de verdad necesitaba una taza después de lo que había oído, y era probable que nunca se presentaría una mejor oportunidad de hablar con ella sin que Harry interfiriera.

-En realidad, sí me gustaría, -dijo. –Gracias, Hermione.

Se deslizó en el banco opuesto al de ella, convocó una taza de té para sí mismo y con cuidado la llenó con lo que parecía ser un fuerte Assam, agregándole leche y mucha azúcar.

Solo entonces levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en el rostro de ella.

-Lo siento, -dijo él. -¿No se suponía que aceptara la invitación?

Ella parpadeó, y él comenzaba a temer otro comentario sobre su cabello o ropas.

-No, perdón, claro que sí, -respondió después de volver en sí misma. –Es solo que… Nunca esperé que fueras tan educado.

Severus estaba muy desconcertado por eso.

-Oh, -dijo él, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar. –Parece que era un verdadero bastardo en tu mundo.

Ella levantó abruptamente la mirada, y la furia en sus ojos lo conmocionó un poco. Parecía lista para arremeter contra él, y sólo la realización de que sería ridículo regañarlo por insultarse en sí mismo la detuvo.

-Tuviste una vida dura, -dijo con rigidez. –Más dura que cualquiera de nosotros. Te marcó.

Ella dudó.

-Pero sí, -continuó. –No era exactamente fácil vivir contigo, en especial en una pequeña tienda.

Severus se le quedó mirando con consternación ¿por qué él viviría en una tienda? Él odiaba acampar.

-Estábamos en fuga, -Hermione añadió, ofreciendo una de sus explicaciones que no explicaban nada en realidad. –No deseados número uno, dos y tres.

-Ah, -Severus murmuró, pensando en una manera de finalmente preguntar sus dudas, o más importante, cambiar el tema a algo que se pareciera más a una conversación cuerda. -Así que, ¿por qué está dormido en la mesa?

-Porque ninguno de nosotros está lo suficientemente recuperado para transfigurar una cama todavía, -respondió. –Y él estaba muy cansado.

Severus quería apuntar que Hermione también lucía cansada pero obviamente tneía autocontrol como para no quedarse dormida al azar en muebles. En serio parecía exhausta, su cara cetrina, y sus ojos inyectados de sangre y circundados con oscuras sombras.

Como en la oficina de Albus, a Severus de pronto lo golpeó la magnitud de lo que le había ocurrido a esta chica durante el último día. Excluyendo la guerra en la que obviamente estaban profundamente involucrados, estaba el asunto del dragón, un inesperado viaje entre dimensiones, el estrés de despertarse en extraños y familiares alrededores y luego encontrarse con aliados muertos; sin mencionar que debían explicar su situación a dichos desconocidos con la cara de amigos.

Era demasiado para procesar incluso para Severus, y aun así Hermione estaba sentada ahí, calmadamente tomando su té y velando el sueño de su desquiciado amigo como si todas las cosas que el universo le había arrojado fueran manejables con la actitud adecuada.

Ella lo observó con una mezcla de diversión y tristeza, como si pudiera leer el tren de sus pensamientos por su cara (y juzgando por lo que había hecho hasta el momento, tal vez podía).

-¿Por qué no empiezas a preguntar las cosas que quieres saber? –Luego preguntó. –O más bien dicho, lo que los otros quieren que averigües.

-¿Otros? –Repitió muy débilmente, y ella lo miró incrédula.

-De verdad eres un mal mentiroso en esta realidad ¿no? –Susurró inapropiadamente impresionada. –Con razón todos estaban partiéndose a carcajadas ante la idea de ti espiando. No deberían haberte enviado entonces.

Sirius pagaría por esa humillación, Severus decidió en ese momento. No estaba tan seguro qué haría pero estaba seguro de que incluiría humillación pública. Tal vez incluso nudismo parcial o cejas depiladas.

-Realmente no sé de qué estás hablando, -trató cuidadosamente, sin estar dispuesto a admitir el fallo de su misión encubierta sin que esta hubiera empezado.

Ella simplemente se mofó.

-Por favor, es obvio, -ella murmuró y tomó otro sorbe de té. –Ustedes no saben lo suficiente sobre nosotros todavía como para confiar en nosotros, pero la información que les dimos es tan importante que simplemente no pueden dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Los otros, naturalmente, notaron que fui menos cautelosa contigo que con el resto, y Sirius siendo Sirius, probablemente concluyó que soy dulce contigo. Y creo que en su mundo tiene sentido que me olvide a mí misma y te susurre todos mis secretos al oído en el momento en que me sonrías. Que, solo para mencionarlo, no va a pasar, aunque sorprendentemente tienes una bonita sonrisa. No la usabas mucho en mi mundo.

-Ah, -Severus dijo de nuevo. Buscó por algo más inteligente que decir pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Este tenía que ser el más corto y más desastroso episodio de espionaje en la historia de la magia.

La cara de Hermione se suavizó.

-Mira, -dijo. –Lo entiendo. Estaría tratando de hacer lo mismo si de repente aparecieras en mi dimensión. Pero no podemos hacer mucho al respecto. De verdad no quiero que veas mis memorias o las de Harry (créeme esto es por tu propio bien), y Veritaserum no es una opción dado que nos hiciste desarrollar tolerancia a ella. Podrías intentar Legilimencia, pero, de nuevo, tú nos enseñaste Oclumancia, así que no podrías confiar en lo que encontraras en nuestra cabeza. Así que la mejor opción, probablemente, es que hagas tus preguntas y ¿veremos de ahí? No hay nada más que podría hacer para probar mis respuestas pero al menos tendrías algo con lo que partir.

-Claro, -Severus dijo. Eso tenía mucho sentido, y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba muy aliviado de que no tendría que tratar de ganar su favor. Escogió no preguntarse sobre su yo alternativo que obviamente pensaba que darles a adolescentes Veritaserum en bases regulares era buena idea. –Mis preguntas, entonces.

Sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo y lo desdobló con cuidado.

-Preparé una lista, -comenzó. Solo para que ella soltara la carcajada.

El hombre dormido en la mesa no se despertó, simplemente se volteó al otro lado, murmuró algo inteligible y comenzó a babear.

-¿Qué? –Severus demandó.

-Lo siento, -ella jadeó, riendo sin poder evitarlo. –Es solo que nunca esperé que te parecerías a mí.

-¿Debería de tomar eso como un cumplido?

-En mi mundo, no lo habrías hecho.

Severus, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar a esto, decidió que no lo haría y en vez de eso se concentró en su lista.

Dado que, como Hermione había dicho, no podrían probar ninguno de los hechos que los viajeros de dimensiones les dieran, pensó que sería mejor concentrarse en sus historias individuales y personalidades. Cuando Sirius se sometió al entrenamiento de Aurores, le dijo a Severus que muchas técnicas de interrogación trataban de aproximarse al sujeto de manera indirecta. Alguien se encargaría de obtener sus historias completas, con específicos eventos involucrados, pero relaciones, desarrollo de vida, motivaciones, esas eran las palancas que se podían usar para descifrar una historia.

Así que miró a Hermione y se preguntó cómo podría obtener una genuina respuesta emocional de una persona que era tan innaturalmente controlada. Decidió que tomaría al toro por los cuernos y movió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.

-¿Por qué se comporta así?

Ella bufó.

-¿Esa es tu primera pregunta? –Preguntó. -¿En serio?

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Es una preocupación importante. Es el Elegido y, como ya nos has infromado, un Horrocrux. Tu historia empieza y termina con eso. Así que, ¿qué le pasó?

Hermione vaciló, sus ojos se dirigieron a su dormido amigo.

-La vida, -respondió.- A todos nosotros. Me temo que tendrás que ser más preciso para obtener una respuesta.

Severus suspiró. A pesar de su alegada disposición a colaborar, obviamente no se lo pondría fácil.

-Las visiones, entonces, -trató, enfocándose en un pequeñísimo aspecto de la rareza de Harry que podía poner en palabras. -¿Desde hace cuánto las tiene y cómo funcionan?

-Desde que tiene quince, -respondió fácilmente.- Empezaron después de la resurrección de Voldemort. Es probable que le hubiera pasado también a su Neville, si hubiera sobrevivido. Continuaron más o menos por un año, luego se puso mejor, pero no dejaron de pasar hasta que robamos un talismán de protección del Departamento de Misterios. Cuando lo perdimos, tú… tu otro yo, ya le había enseñado Oclumancia para que pudiera defender su mente.

 _Robamos un talismán del Departamento de Misterios._ Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Por qué allanaron el Ministerio de Magia? –Severus preguntó.

-¿Cuál vez? –Hermione preguntó de vuelta.

Severus suspiró de nuevo.

-¿Qué tantas veces allanaron el Ministerio y por qué?- Corrigió su pregunta pacientemente.

Hermione sonrió.

-Dos veces, -respondió. –La primera vez fue al final de nuestro quinto año, 1996. Montamos thestrals de Hogwarts a Londres y nos escabullimos en el Departamento de Misterios, donde destrozamos parte del salón de profecías.

Severus la miró fijamente.

-No me digas que esa es su idea de una broma.

-No, -Hermione dijo, su sonrisa disminuyendo. –Era una trampa de Voldemort. Quería obtener una profecía y matar a Harry en el proceso.

-Y por qué, por todos los cielos, ¿caerían en la trampa? Quiero decir, estudiantes regularmente no deciden escabullirse en el Departamento de Misterios incluso en tu realidad, espero.

-Yo… -Por una vez, Hermione parecía perdida. –Verás, tenía que ver con las visiones, -explicó con la voz aguda que indicaba que estaba nerviosa. –Harry no había aprendido a bloquearlas todavía, y Voldemort le envió una imagen de Sirius, siendo atacado en el Salón de Profecías, y Harry estaba seguro de que Voldemort lo mataría así que tratamos de salvarlo… Éramos jóvenes y un tanto estúpidos, ¿sabes?

En general, Severus desaprobaba que las cosas fueran justificadas con estupidez y juventud. Pero cuando esa clase de eventos habían ocurrido en _su_ vida, Sirius usualmente estaba involucrado (léase: la causa), así que dejó el criticismo para sí mismo.

-¿Y lo hicieron? –Preguntó en vez de eso. –Me refiero a salvarlo.

Hermione apartó la vista, miró hacia arriba al techo encantado por un momento, luego parpadeó. Dos veces.

-Él no estaba ahí, -confesó en voz baja. –Voldemort engañó a Harry con esa visión. Al ir por nuestra cuenta forzamos a la Orden a venir por nosotros. Fue en esa misión, defendiendo a Harry, que Sirius murió. Harry nunca se perdonó a sí mismo por eso.

Ah. Entonces, eso explicaba la impresión de koala. La constante irritación de Severus hacia el hombre que babeaba en la mesa, menguó un poco. Por un momento trató de imaginar un mundo donde Sirius hubiera muerto, y peor, que él, Severus, fuera la causa.

Tembló.

-¿Y el segundo allanamiento? –Volvió a su pregunta después de un momento de un pesado silencio.

-Eso fue aproximadamente dos años después, -Hermione dijo ausentemente, su mente obviamente seguía en su amigo. –Estábamos buscando los Horrocruxes para ese entonces, yo, Harry y R… alguien más, y uno de ellos había sido tomado por un trabajador del ministerio. Tomamos poción multijugos para inflirtrarnos, Harry fue tras el Horrocrux y yo aproveché la oportunidad para tomar unas cuantas cosas útiles. El Ministerio había sido tomado por Voldemort en ese punto, así que no me sentí tan mal por ello.

Severus ignoró el hecho de que estaba tratando de justificar moralmente su comportamiento; su mente estaba enfocado en una completamente diferente parte de la historia.

-¿Qué edad tenías en ese punto? –Preguntó.

-Harry tenía diecisiete. Y yo… bueno, mi edad en realidad es un poco complicada. Digamos dieciocho por simplicidad.

Severus decidió no preguntar por eso.

-Así que básicamente seguían siendo niños, -resumió. -¿Y cazaban Horrocruxes? ¿En el Ministerio? ¿Por su cuenta?

Hermione bufó de nuevo.

-Sí, -respondió. –Ridículo, ¿no? Deberíamos de haber estado ocupados considerando nuestras opciones de vida o alguna porquería como esa. Lo peor es que para ese punto ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo mal que estaba todo. Habíamos estado peleando por nuestras vidas un día sí y no, por casi siete años para ese entonces, e incluso esa tipo de cosas se vuelven normales después de un tiempo. Sin mencionar que casi todos los adultos que podrían haber ayudado ya estaban muertos.

-Hermione, -Severus dijo, siguiendo el repentino impulso de inclinarse hacia delante para encontrar los ojos de ella. –No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿por qué _demonios_ te involucraste en todo eso? Pareces ser una persona excepcionalmente inteligente y al menos comparativamente más cuerda, así que ¿por qué no te saliste de esto cuando pudiste?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Sus ojos viajaron através del Gran Comedor, con la expresión que había sido en tantos exalumnos de Hogwarts. Había nostalgia, conmemoración de tiempos pasados, anhelo por tiempos más simples. Pero él nunca había visto antes esa expresión mezclada con tanta tristeza.

-Él es mi amigo, -dijo quedamente. –Éramos tres Gryffindors, mejores amigos, mis primeros amigos, de hecho. Y se volvió claro muy rápido que Voldemort siempre iría detrás de él, e incluso más claro que él no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir sin mí.

-¿Tres Gryffindors? ¿Neville era el tercero?

Hermione tragó saliva. Su mano derecha se movió hacia el té, luego se desvió de curso y comenzó a jugar con una simple alianza de plata en su dedo anular izquierdo; la única pieza de joyería que usaba.

-No, -susurró.- No, había alguien más, pero no sé si existe aquí así que no te diré su nombre. Él murió. Más de un año atrás.

Dejó ir el anillo, en vez de eso envolvió su taza de té en sus no-tan-firmes manos. Tomó otro sorbo.

-De cualquier manera, -dijo. –Para cuando era lo suficientemente mayor para darme cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, pensé en irme de Hogwarts… pero él es mi amigo. Nunca podría dejarlo. Moriría por él.

Severus pensó sobre eso por un momento, recordó cómo cuando no hubo oído nada de Severus por dos semanas en el verano después de tercer año, Sirius había robado la moto voladora de su padre y había ido a buscarlo. Cómo Sirius se había extendido en toda su altura frente a Tobias Snape y le dijo en su mejor imitación de Lucius Malfoy que, si alguna vez volvía a lastimar a su hijo, Sirius se aseguraría que nunca encontraran su cuerpo. Recordó cómo Sirius había sido echado de su propia casa por eso, pero solo se encogió de hombros y lo llamó un alivio, y cómo habían pasado el resto del verano acampando en el patio trasero de los Evans, para disgusto de la hermana mayor de Lily.

-Sí, -dijo quedamente, sonriendo. –Con amigos como esos, vale la pena morir.

Y Hermione lo miró con algo parecido a asombro, parpadeó, tomó un sorbo de su té, y sonrió.

-Me alegra que puedas entender eso en esta dimensión, Severus.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo, esta vez sí en viernes xD Como siempre, gracias a todos los que apoyan esta historia de cualquier manera, y un abrazo cibernético a** Christine C, Dark Side of Everyone, Hanna Reeven, y Tifiis, **por comentar el capítulo anterior. All my love to you :3**

 **Repito, las parejas no son importantes y durante el fic no se formará ninguna,ni Sevmione o Harmione o lo que sea con Hermione xD Espero eso no disminuya su interés por el fic. Anyway, nos seguimos leyendo, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**C** **apítulo 9**

Sirius Black se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre fácil de divertir.

Era un talento del que estaba muy orgulloso, para ser honesto, y no perdía oportunidad para demostrarlo ampliamente en frente de sus más sofisticados compañeros, habiéndose encontrado siendo amigo de tres de –probablemente- tres de las personas más inteligentes y ciertamente más decorosas que jamás habían cruzado los pasillos de Hogwarts. Al menos se las había ingeniado para arruinar a Severus un poco, aunque el concepto de bromas de su amigo seguía siendo asquerosamente maduro.

Lo que sea. Fácil de divertir y orgulloso de ello.

Esa era la razón por la que esos viajeros de dimensiones le causaban menos dolores de cabeza que a sus amigos, y mucho más entretenimiento. Después de una larga noche de discusiones con una Lily paranoica, un Remus cauteloso, y un –sorprendentemente- optimista Severus, él realmente estaba esperando a ver el caos que causarían hoy.

Tal vez decidirían redecorar el Gran Comedor, luchar contra otro dragón o asaltar el guardarropa de Severus. Las posibilidades de entretenimiento eran infinitas.

Pero aunque los encontró a ambos despiertos y muy activos cuando entró al Gran Comedor al amanecer, parecía que nada divertido iba a pasar en un futuro cercano.

Harry estaba comiendo su desayuno con la determinación de un enjambre de langostas*, mientras la cabeza de Hermione casi se desvanecía entre las páginas de un libro gigante. Ambos seguían usando el conjunto peculiar de ropa con el que habían llegado, aunque lucían considerablemente más limpios esta mañana. Alguien había cosido parches sobre los huecos quemados.

-Buenos días a todos,- Sirius canturreó alegremente, ganando sonrisas de Lily, Remus y el resto del personal, un movimiento vago de mano de un Severus pre-café, y un ahogado 'buenos días' de Harry.

Obviamente una noche de buen sueño había restaurado su cordura.

En un intento de probar su teoría, Sirius se dejó caer en una silla vacía a la derecha de Harry, ignorado la manera en que Harry se inclinó sobre su plato.

-Así que, ¿cómo están los cuartos para huéspedes? -Preguntó casualmente. -¿No pudieron encontrar otras ropas? Esas no son más que harapos.

-Tal vez, -Harry respondió sin mirarlo. -Pero son harapos muy bien protegidos. Hermione los ha encantado por años, y sus hechizos de deflección y armadura son los mejores encantamientos que he visto.

Es sonaba como una sensible razón para usar andrajosas ropas muggle, Sirius pensó decepcionado, ¿la divertida locura de ayer hacia sido coincidencia?

-Así que, ¿cuándo van a atacar a Voldemort? -Sirius trató de nuevo, esperando algo que tuviera menos sentido.

Harry seguía sin mirarlo.

-Mañana, -respondió, y le dio un codazo suave a Hermione. Cuando ella volteó hacia arriba, -con la mirada lejana bajo su mata de cabello encrespado-, él apuntó a su plato de tostadas y huevos que seguía sin tocar. Ella asintió y estiró la mano por una pieza de pan, con su atención de nuevo en la página que estaba leyendo.

-Hoy, Hermione va a investigar los diferentes desarrollos de nuestra y su dimensión mientras yo consigo toda la información que pueda acerca del lugar donde tienen a Neville y a Luna. Dumbledore ya accedió a una junta de miembros selectos de la Orden que pueden decirnos lo que necesitamos saber. Si todo sale bien, atacaremos al amanecer mañana.

Le dio un codazo a Hermione de nuevo, y esta vez ella comenzó a masticar la tostada que había mordido hace un minuto. Huh, ¿la locura se había transferido? ¿Era una enfermedad contagiosa?

-No te preocupes por ella, -Harry comentó.- Está leyendo, y revisando todo lo que sabe sobre _fiendfyre_ , y tratando de organizar un horario para hoy. Y planeando lo que vamos a hacer. Y preocupándose como loca por nuestros amigos. Básicamente, noventa por ciento de su cerebro está ocupado con otras cosas ahora. Pero esta es mi última oportunidad de hacerla comer algo antes de que nos vayamos a la biblioteca.

Habiendo crecido con ya mencionados sofisticados** amigos, Sirius entendía esa explicación. Pero seguía bastante dudoso sobre su plan de ataque al amanecer.

Desafortunadamente, Hermione volvió a la vida antes de que Sirius pudiera cuestionar más a Harry. Cerró su libro de un golpe, irguió su espalda y agarró la última pieza de pan.

-¿Mencionaste la biblioteca? –Preguntó. -¿Eso significa que podemos ir ahora?

-No hasta que hayas terminado tus huevos, -Harry respondió.

Hermione refunfuñó, volvió a abrir su libro, y alcanzó el tenedor. Sirius levantó una ceja inquisitoria a Severus. Severus se encogió de hombros.

Cinco minutos después, el plato de Hermione estaba vacío y ella estaba vibrando positivamente con tensión.

-Podríamos estar haciendo trabajo importante en vez de perder el tiempo, -ella espetó, mirando a la taza medio llena de café de Harry con algo que estaba al borde de ser odio.

-Hermione, -Harry gimoteó. -Una vez que estés ahí, nunca te sacaré de nuevo. No podemos… no sé, ¿disfrutar que estamos vivos y que Hogwarts no está en ruinas por un momento?

-También podemos hacer eso en la biblioteca, -Hermione contraatacó. –Se quemó, ¿recuerdas? Y antes de que pudiera salvar aunque fuera una porción de los textos relevantes para nuestra búsqueda. Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para ampliar nuestro comprendimiento…

-Oh, de acuerdo, -Harry la interrumpió y vació su café. –Ganaste. La biblioteca será, ¿iremos solos?

-Remus y Severus han accedido a ser mis asistentes de investigación, -Hermione replicó felizmente, ya parada. –Y por la mirada atónita que Sirius te está dando, asumo que nos querrá seguir y preguntarte sobre Hogwarts en ruinas. Buen trabajo siendo discreto, Harry.

Harry reprimió una muy fea maldición, mantuvo sus ojos lejos de Sirius y se paró en un movimiento sorprendentemente grácil.

-Probablemente, ¿no olvidarás lo que dije? –Trató. –Por cierto, ¿podrías preguntarle a Dumbledore si puede regresarme la espada de Gryffindor esta noche? No es que no comprenda porqué la gente quiere mantener objetos filosos y puntiagudos lejos de mí, pero ya que vamos a estar luchando por nuestras vidas y todo eso…

Se encogió de hombros, de manera artística evitó mirar a Sirius, y siguió a su amiga fuera del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Hermione Granger tomó posesión de la biblioteca con una autoridad y manera implícita que a Sirius le parecía más que espeluznante.

Navegó por las escaleras, corredores y pasadizos con la ciega confianza de alguien que ha estado ahí y hecho eso miles de veces, y sus pasos eran tan rápidos y ansiosos que Sirius, Harry, Remus y Snappy apenas podían mantener el ritmo.

Pero cuando abrió las puertas de la Gran Biblioteca, simplemente se detuvo por un momento, se quedó ahí con una media-sonrisa soñadora, sus ojos volando de estante a estante, de corredor a corredor.

-Hola, viejos amigos, -susurró nostálgicamente, y luego estaba en movimiento de nuevo, apropiándose de la mesa más grande en el centro de la habitación, gesticulando distraídamente a ellos para que se quitaran de su camino y luego agitó su varita una vez, en una figura complicada que Sirius había tardado siglos en aprender.

Un gran número de tomos, tan diferentes en antigüedad y tamaño como era posible, comenzaron a descender sobre la mesa y se organizaron en pilas ordenadas a la izquierda y derecha de su estación de trabajo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Unos cuantos rápidos pasos la llevaron a donde empezaba la Sección Restringida, y agitó su varita agresivamente por el aire, una, dos veces. Repitió el hechizo cátalogo-convocador, y esta vez, una verdaderamente enorme cantidad de libros se desprendieron de los estantes.

Sirius reprimió el impulso de frotar sus manos con regocijo. ¿En serio Hermione había roto las barreras*** de la Sección Restringida como si fueran las de un alumno de primer año? Le sonrió a Remus, y se regocijó con la mirada de incredulidad e indignación en la cara de su amigo, (Remus siempre había sido particularmente protector en cuanto la Biblioteca se refería).

Sirius quería preguntarle a la chica dónde había aprendido a romper barreras como una experta –la respuesta estaba destinada a ser exquisita, pero Hermione estaba murmurando para sí misma, moviéndose de una esquina de la mesa a otra. Una de sus manos estaba enredada en sus gruesos rizos, la otra estaba tocando libros; cortos, fugaces toques, prolongadas caricias en sus lomos. A pesar de su nerviosa energía, lucía más feliz y relajada que lo que la habían visto hasta el momento.

-Y la perdimos, -Harry comentó antes de, casualmente, alejarse y esconderse detrás de un estante.

Esta, (Sirius se dio cuenta unos minutos más tarde), había sido su acción más cuerda hasta la fecha, porque una vez Hermione despertó de su ensueño y recordó que había otra gente en el cuarto, la situación se tornó en una sesión de estudio digna del infierno.

Sirius nunca había visto nada igual. Y él _había_ tomado NEWTs junto con Lily, Remus y Severus.

Hermione comenzó a asignar material de lectura y discutió detalles sobre los temas de interés. Conforme los libros comenzaron a amontonarse sobre los lugares de trabajo de Snappy y Remus, ella volteó hacia Sirius con ojos centellantes.

Él levantó ambas manos.

-No, -dijo rápido.- No, en serio, soy un idiota con los libros. Una vez me las arreglé para destruir tres de ellos en una sola tarde, y de alguna manera siempre hay líquidos cerca que derramo sobre ellos, y en una ocasión…

Ella arrojó un libro en sus brazos. Él prontamente lo dejó caer.

Fue recompensado con miradas ultrajadas de sus dos amigos y Hermione, y una risilla apreciativa del invisible Harry.

Hermione lucía decepcionada, pero el llamado de los libros era demasiado fuerte, y pronto estuvo olvidado.

La siguiente hora fue sorprendentemente entretenida, considerando que Sirius no hizo nada más que ver a otra gente leer, y sus expectaciones sobre el factor diversión de los viajeros subieron de nuevo.

Para ser justos, lo que Hermione hacía solo podía ser llamado "leer" en el sentido más burdo de la palabra. Ella parecía inhalar los libros enteros, tragarse grandes cantidades de información y continuar con el siguiente; leyendo como un hombre ahogado respiraría.

Mientras sus ojos volaban por una página, su mano derecha buscaría páginas de referencia en el siguiente libro, y su izquierda convocaría nuevos tomos de los estantes o mandaría los ya leídos a sus lugares. Y todo esto mientras dos plumas automáticas flotaban no muy lejos de ella, anotando el constante flujo de murmullos y susurros.

De vez en cuando, ella lanzaría preguntas a sus "asistentes" y solo incorporaría sus respuestas a sus murmullos, preguntas que abarcaban desde la vana "¿Gilderoy Lockhart sigue escribiendo libros?", a la sensible "¿Bill Weasley sigue siendo un rompe-maldiciones para Gringotts?", a la completamente perturbadora "Asumo que hiciste esas modificaciones a la Poción mata lobos porque Remus sigue siendo un hombre lobo, Severus. ¿Están todos los hombres lobos de lado de Voldemort o podrías coercer a algunos?".

Cuando su lectura perdió su novedad, e incluso cuando la apariencia cada vez más desaliñada de Remus y Severus ya no resultaba tan interesante, Sirius vagó para encontrar a Harry, solo para ser decepcionado de nuevo, porque el otro viajero de dimensiones también estaba trabajando arduamente.

Harry había ocupado una mesa cerca a las ventanas del sur de la Biblioteca y estaba rodeado de hojas y hojas de notas hechas a mano. Parecían tener código de colores.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste a la escuela? –Sirius inquirió casualmente, moviendo su cabeza hacia la fuerza de naturaleza que era Hermione.

Harry bufó.

-Escuchándola a ella, -él respondió sin quitar la vista de su trabajo. –Y puedo esquivar muy rápido. También parecía haber un consenso que solo Voldemort podía matarme. Pero más que nada la escuchaba y hacía lo que ella decía. Cuando no lo hacía, gente tendía a morir…

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la cara de Sirius y luego hacia otra parte, de nuevo. La línea de sus hombros se hizo más tensa.

-¿Ella siempre ha sido tan… eficiente? –Sirius preguntó, sustituyendo "inexorable" con una palabra más halagadora en el último momento.

Harry dejó de mirar a sus notas, posando su mirada en su amiga, y sus ojos se suavizaron. Parecía más joven, y extrañamente vulnerable.

-Luna solía decir que todos teníamos un súper-poder, -musitó débilmente. –Neville tenía sentido común, Luna podía exasperar a cualquiera hasta que le dieran lo que quisiera, y Hermione era la reina de todo conocimiento. Deberías de verla cuando no trabaja bajo presión. Es hermoso, en una aterradora manera.

-¿Y tu súper-poder? –Sirius preguntó. Se encontró a sí mismo extrañamente interesado en ese loco joven. De pronto se dio cuenta que cualquier hijo de Lily en su dimensión probablemente habría tenido a él y a Severus como padrinos, y se preguntó quién habría cuidado de Harry en su realidad, ¿había sido uno de ellos?

-¿Yo? Yo sobrevivo, -Harry respondió, como si estuviera sorprendido de que alguien tuviera que preguntar. Él rio, y sus ojos parecieron fijarse en algo muy lejano. –Hasta ahora, mientras sea útil.

Vaya que esa era una deprimente perspectiva de la vida, Sirius pensó.

* * *

Sirius Black se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre fácil de divertir.

Pero incluso para él había límites para lo que le parecía divertido, y la junta de la Orden de esa noche estaba más allá, ya no era gracioso.

Todo comenzó cuando Hermione irrumpió en la oficina de Albus, sus brazos repletos de libros, su cabello una tupida corona en su cabeza, arrastrando notas, llena de energía nerviosa, y detrás Harry. Ella comenzó a hablar inmediatamente. Todo fue cuesta abajo desde ahí.

Por supuesto que había otra gente presente aparte de Albus, Sirius y sus amigos, aunque menos de las que Sirius había esperado. Severus había sido muy insistente en _no_ invitar a los Weasleys, James Potter o Augusta Longbottom, alegando que su presencia solo comprometería emocionalmente a Harry y Hermione.

Juzgando por la manera en que ambos se habían comportado la noche anterior, Sirius estaba de acuerdo, pero aun así estaba sorprendido de que Albus hubiera escuchado tan atentamente. Normalmente, estas reuniones no podían ser lo suficientemente grandes o tumultuosas para el Director, quien parecía deleitarse con el caos.

Pero tal vez los dos viajeros de dimesiones traían consigo suficiente caos para satisfacer (incluso) a Albus.

Las personas que estaban presentes ciertamente no perturbaban a Hermione. Ella saludó a la mayoría por su nombre: Kingsley, Tonks (ella ni siquiera cometió el error de llamar a la prima de Sirius "Nymphadora", así que Tonks no podía ser tan diferente en su mundo), y Amelia Bones, solo haciendo una pequeña pausa cuando llegó a Arcadius Wilkes, uno de sus ex compañeros y ahora un enlace con la Secretaría de Asuntos Internacionales.

Ella esperó solo lo suficiente para que las pertinentes introducciones terminaran, antes de que se volviera a lanzar a cuestionar las barreras y avances de complicadas matrices de escudo, hablando sobre altamente complicadas teorías mágicas como si fueran un pasatiempo y no algo en lo que otra gente se especializara. Los recién llegados lucían un poco impresionados y sorprendidos. Los otros parecían resignados.

Harry, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo como si disfrutara de toda la cosa inmensamente. Parecía completamente dispuesto a solo escuchar a Hermione y asentir de vez en cuando mientras ella quisiera seguir parloteando.

Ese parecía ser lo que les esperaba esa noche justo antes de que la gran chimenea se iluminara de verde y Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy entraran al cuarto.

La boca de Hermione se cerró abruptamente.

Libros y papeles llovieron al suelo conforme sus inesperadamente débiles brazos los soltaban.

Y entonces su varita estaba en su mano, y su cara estaba retorcida en una mueca de puro odio y siseó un solo hechizo.

-¡ _Crucio_!

Una luz roja saltó de la punta de su varita. Lucius trató de alcanzar su varita con el rápido gesto de un buen duelista, pero no había manera de que se armara a sí mismo a tiempo. El _crucio_ se precipitó hacia él, chisporreteando através del cuarto, casi lo alcanzaba…

… Solo para ser detenido por un sólido escudo de metal, conjurado de la nada justo en frente de la cara de Lucius.

Harry Potter bajó su varita, su cara oscura e implacable.

-Hablaremos de esto en un minuto, -le dijo a Albus, y sonaba como una amenaza.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, había alcanzado a Hermione, tomado su muñeca, quitado su varita y la estaba guiando fuera de la habitación.

-No _nuestro_ Lucius, ¿recuerdas? –Sirius lo oyó susurrar antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos.

* * *

N/A original: Wilkes es un mortífago y compañero de clases de Severus que fue asesinado antes del libro uno en la original línea del tiempo. Ya que los Slytherins son más activos en la Orden de la dimensión alterna, asumí que es uno de los chicos buenos, aquí, no fue asesinado. También inventé su primer nombre.

 **Ahora sí mi nota de traductora :p Gracias por el gran apoyo que me dan todos al agregar a favoritos, dar follow o comentar. Subí el capítulo antes porque a partir de mañana hasta el próximo viernes los únicos libros que existirán para mí serán el Chapra, el Malvino y el Montgomery porque presento exámenes la próxima semana :S**

 **Un agradecimiento extra especial a** Florfleur, florsilvestre96 **(actualizo cada viernes, o al menos trato xD),** Guest, Nancy **(que bueno que te haya gustado :D),** y a la persona que siempre hace mis días más brillantes cuando veo la notificación de Review en mi correo Aid4 **(jejeje, no diré mucho pero las cosas se van a poner más buenas a partir de aquí).**

 **¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!**

 ***Esa referencia no la entendí pero me imagino que hace alusión a algo muy determinado xD**

 ****Se refiere a que tanto Lily como Remus y Severus eran también unos obsesivos con el estudio pero no encontré un adjetivo bonito para ponerlo, o al menos no se me ocurrió en este momento.**

 *****Inglés original: wards.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

En el silencio que los dos viajeros dejaron tras de sí, Lucius levantó una ceja, luego sacó una silla para su esposa. Narcisa inclinó su cabeza con gracia y se sentó, acomodando sus ropas con cuidado alrededor de ella.

-Vaya bienvenida, -comentó fríamente. -¿Se supone que esto es parte de un nuevo entrenamiento de la Orden? ¿Alguna idea de Moody?

Sirius intercambió una mirada con Albus, luego encontró los ojos de Severus y cabeceó hacia la puerta. Ambos salieron de la oficina y descendieron la escalera de espiral, varitas en mano.

-¿Alguna idea de por qué? –Sirius preguntó.

Severus negó con la cabeza, un gesto cortante y abrupto. Él había simpatizado con Hermione, pero Lucius había sido su amigo por casi veinte años, y Severus no reaccionaba bien cuando otros amenazaban a sus amigos.

Tampoco Sirius, y cuando encontraron a Harry y Hermione, apretujados en un abrazo ni tan solo veinte pies de la entrada de la oficina de Albus, él expresó su enojo muy, muy claro.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? –Vociferó.

Porque aunque Sirius fuera una persona fácil de divertir, también era un auror. Y ahora, uno muy enojado.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste ahí? ¡Esa fue una imperdonable!

Harry levantó su cabeza del hombro de Hermione. Sus ojos eran muy verdes y fríos.

-Déjala en paz, -demandó. –Solo déjenos solos por un momento.

El enojo de Sirius subió a otro nivel. Él no permitiría que le hablaran así en su propio hogar, y estaba extremadamente harto de soportar los caprichos de Harry y Hermione.

-¡Clara que no!* –Él gritó. –Podría mandarte directo a Azkabán en un momento, Hermione, ¡y nadie cuestionaría mi decisión!

La Hermione que Sirius había llegado a conocer habría respondido a esto con un movimiento de mano, o tal vez, balbuceado una explicación de cómo los poderes de los dementores probablemente se verían afectados con recuerdos de una dimensión diferente.

Esta nueva, volátil, Hermione no levantó su cabeza del hombro de Harry, ni trató de encararlos. Ella estaba llorando; secos, pesados sollozos sacudían su cuerpo y parecían vibrar en los silenciosos corredores.

-No te atrevas a amenazarla, -Harry siseó. –Tú no entiendes qué está pasando aquí, ¡no tienes idea de lo que ella ha pasado! ¡Son afortunados que ella no lo matara y más afortunados de que yo no la dejara!

-¡Ambos están locos! –Sirius gritó. -¡Y ella es peligrosa! ¡No debería de dejarla llevar una varita si se comporta así! ¿Por qué no nos advertiste?

Hermione tembló contra el pecho de Harry, sus manos deslizándose sobre sus brazos y hombros, buscando un agarre, y los ruidos que ella hacía no eran humanos. Los brazos de Harry se apretaron alrededor de ella, y él comenzó a mecerla levemente, pero su atención estaba en Sirius, y solo en Sirius.

-Te juro Sirius, -comenzó lentamente. –Te quiero mucho, pero si no la dejas en paz, los _vas_ a lamentar.

-¡No me amenaces! ¡Esa chica atacó a uno de mis más viejos amigos sin razón! ¡No toleraré esa clase de comportamiento!

-¡Tu _amigo_! –Ahora Harry también gritaba. -¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de un monstruo? ¿Cómo puedes defender a un hombre como Lucius Malfoy?

-Lucius Malfoy es un hombre honorable, ¡y ha hecho más por la orden que otra persona sin contar a Albus! –Sirius gritó. –¡Ha sido un amigo leal por años! No puede haber hecho nada tan malo como para merecer un _Crucio…_

-¡Él torturó a su prometido hasta la muerte en frente de sus ojos! –Harry rugió, y el corazón de Sirius dejó de latir por un momento. Bajó su varita, tomó un paso atrás, pero Harry había cruzado el límite, sus brazos alrededor de Hermione, su cara blanca, labios pálidos con rabia, y la mano que sostenía su varita vibraba con tensión.

-¡La torturó a _ella!_ Por tres semanas, y cuando finalmente la encontré, ¡estaba tan cerca de la muerte como uno puede estarlo! Su sangre estaba en todas mis manos, y _tu_ amigo la tenía encadenada a una pared, opuesta al cuerpo de Ron, ¡y él no lo quitaría a menos que ella traicionara mi lugar de escondite! ¡Eso es lo que _tu amigo_ hizo, Sirius!

Se sentía como si el aire fuera succionado del corredor. Sirius encontró los ojos de Harry, entrecerrados y llenos de furia salvaje, y se dio cuenta que el otro hombre estaba diciendo nada más que la verdad.

-No, -Sirius susurró, pensando en cómo Luicius había estado fascinado por la ideología de Voldemort cuando se conocieron por primera vez, cómo se deleitaba en su estatus de sangre pura (y seguía haciéndolo hasta ese día), cómo había despreciado a los _muggleborns_ hasta que Lily llegó y lo cambió por pura fuerza de personalidad. –No. Él no lo haría.

Harry gruñó. No hay otra palabra por la manera en que sus dientes estaban afuera. Su cuerpo encorvado como una capa protectora sobre Hermione. La movió fuera de línea de fuego. Sacó su varita y se preparó para bombardear con hechizos. En un segundo atacaría a Sirius, no había duda.

Entonces Severus se paró en frente de Sirius, sin varita a la vista. Sus brazos estaban alzados en un gesto tranquilizador, y su voz era rica y controlada, a pesar del ligero temblor de sus hombros.

-No quieres hacer esto, Harry. Este no es tu mundo, y este no es tu Sirius. Él no entiende. Deberías de cuidar a Hermione, no empezar una pelea.

Sirius siempre había admirado la valentía de su amigo, pero nunca tanto como en ese momento. Harry estaba temblando con rabia, su varita ahora estaba puesta en Severus, pero no vaciló en su postura, y sus ojos no se movieron de los dos viajeros de dimensiones.

Después de un largo, silencioso minuto que tenía el potencial para cualquier cosa, Harry bajó su varita.

Respiró profundamente, quitó su cabello lleno de sudor de su cara, cerró sus ojos por un momento. Sus manos comenzaron a trazar círculos en la espalda de Hermione, a acariciar su pelo. La chica todavía no se apartaba de su abrazo, y sus hombros seguían temblando con silenciosos sollozos.

Cuando Harry miró de nuevo a Sirius y Severus, parecía casi cuerdo otra vez, o al menos bajo un rígido control.

-Tardaremos unos minutos, entonces volveremos al a oficina, -dijo ronco. –Díganles que nos… disculpamos. Fue un malentendido. No pasará de nuevo.

Severus se movió, encontrándose con los ojos de Sirius preguntando, luego asintió hacia Harry y sonrió.

-Tómense su tiempo, -dijo. –Y si hay algo que podamos hacer…

Harry sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, y sin otra palabra Severus tomó el brazo de Sirius y lo guió de vuelta a la gárgola.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a entrar a la oficina, estaban en medio de uno de esos juegos Gryffindor versus Slytherin, que tantas de las reuniones de la Orden se habían vuelto.

-Me disculpo por la falta de mi ingenio habitual, -Lucius estaba diciendo, y sonaba un poco cortante. –Pero, ¿en verdad me están diciendo que la gran "solución a nuestros problemas" es, en serio, un equipo harapiento de niños peligrosos que parece que no han gozado las comodidades de la civilización en mucho tiempo? ¿Es por esto que dejé todo y vine a esta junta secreta?

-Sí, -Albus respondió, brillando alegremente. –Aunque también está planeado un ataque al cuartel general de Voldemort, mañana en la mañana.

Lucius suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Miró hacia arriba cuando Severus se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Creo que una explicación sería bienvenida? –Él preguntó.

Sirius dejó que Severus y Albus explicaran. Se aventó a sí mismo en una silla que estaba al lado, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de Remus y Lily. Mientras los recién llegados trataban de dar una guía rápida en viajes entre dimensiones e interacción con desquiciados adolescentes, Sirius observó a Lucius y trató de imaginarse a su amigo haciendo las cosas que Harry había dicho.

Había potencial de crueldad en Lucius, tenía que admitirlo. Su amigo venía de una vieja familia que se había aliado con Señores Oscuros más de una vez, y a pesar de la amabilidad que Lucius y Narcissa mostraban a su hijo y amigos, podían ser fríos con extraños, su arrogancia casi una aura tangible alrededor de ellos.

Sí. En un mundo diferente siguiendo diferentes reglas, Lucius podría haber hecho esas cosas.

Pero todos ellos podrían, de hecho.

La familia de Sirius era tan oscura como la de Lucius, el conocimiento de Severus de las Artes Oscuras era vasto y tenía dentro de él crueldad nacida de la desesperación que había asustado a Sirius algunas veces en su juventud. Remus era un hombre lobo. Y Lily era feroz en la defensa de sus amigos y era conocedora de magia rara y pociones peligrosas.

Así que quién podía decir en lo que se habrían convertido o hecho si las cosas fueran diferentes. La idea dejó helado a Sirius. De pronto, encontró difícil seguir enojado con Hermione por la imperdonable que había usado.

Veinte minutes habían pasado y Lucius y los otros estaban completamente al tanto de ambos, la inusual situación en la que se encontraban, y de los planes de Harry y Hermione para atacar el fuerte galés de Voldemort.

No estaban felices por ninguno de los dos.

-Esto no es prudente, Albus, -Kingsley dijo, con su usual dignidad calmada, aunque Sirius podía detectar una pizca de incredulidad. Mientras todos estaban acostumbrados al comportamiento un tanto errático de Albus, él era en general un líder más cuidadoso. Que aceptara la palabra de dos extraños era muy inusual para él.

-Si confías en estas personas, información tan importante como la posición del lugar de escondite de Voldemort no debería de ser desperdiciada en un ataque que está condenado a fallar. Deberíamos de juntar nuestras fuerzas, trabajar con el Ministerio. Con suerte, este podría ser el momento decisivo de nuestra lucha…

-No, -Harry dijo desde la puerta, su voz absoluta. –Podrías invadir mil fuertes y no importaría. La única manera de ganar esta guerra es destruyendo sus Horrocruxes. Y las únicas personas que pueden ayudarlos somos Hermione y yo. Así que harás lo que digamos, Kingsley.

Kingsley se erizó al ser hablado de esa manera, y ni más ni menos que por alguien que apenas calificaba como un adulto.

Pero Sirius estaba ocupado examinando a los dos viajeros de dimensiones, y como siempre, se encontró con más preguntas que respuestas. Harry se paraba de manera diferente, eso lo notó primero. Le recordaba a Sirius a un extraño momento la noche anterior cuando les había advertido no tomar las palabras de Hermione a la ligera. Por un momento, se sentó como un hombre completamente cómodo en su propia piel, como un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención a donde quiera que fuera.

Lucía igual ahora, la manera en que sus ojos se movían, su mano medio curveada en el principio de un gesto que tendría su varita en cuestión de segundos entres sus dedos, le dijo a Sirius que estaba consciente de cada persona en la habitación y de la amenaza potencial que constituían.

Era algo que no debería de haberle quedado bien, debería de pertenecer a un hombre mucho mayor que este de diecinueve años, y aun, parecía tan natural como para que fuera una pose estudiada. Hizo que Sirius se preguntara muchas cosas.

Pero era Hermione quien le hizo dudar de su memoria de la última hora. A pesar de que había lanzado una imperdonable menos de treinta minutos antes, y que había pasado considerable tiempo sollozando histéricamente en el hombro de su amigo, ella parecía enteramente sin cambios.

Ella cuidadosamente evitaba mirar a Lucius, y tal vez sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, la línea de sus hombros un poco tensa, pero sus gestos eran rápidos y precisos conforme extendía un detallado mapa de la base de Voldemort, y el área circundante en la mesa y procedía a informarles del plan de ella y Harry.

Lo poco que había de él.

-Tener un plan más detallado no tiene sentido, -Harry desestimó los comentarios concernientes a eso. –De todos modos, mis planes nunca sobreviven la situación de verdad. Pienso mejor sobre la marcha.

-Pero _nosotros_ preferimos que nuestros pies no sean explotados en pedazos en un ridículo intento en el que nadie se ha molestado en pensar bien.- Lily replicó.

-Bueno, nadie los fuerza a unírsenos ¿cierto? –Harry preguntó. –Ahora, a nuestras preguntas.

Las preguntas eran sorprendentemente numerosas y profundas. Parecía que Hermione había usado su día de estudio bien, obteniendo una asombrosa visión sobre las diferencias entre ambas dimensiones. Pero Harry no había estado ocioso, y así su discusión iba desde hechizos de escudo hasta políticas del Ministerio sobre Voldemort, desde los mortífagos conocidos de Voldemort hasta la redistribución de sus posesiones después de los juicios, desde su conocimiento de la historia de Tom Ryddle hasta el personal de Hogwarts los últimos años.

Mientras las preguntas de Harry y Hermione eran cortas y al punto, y sus respuestas a contra-preguntas incluso más cortas, la Orden hizo lo mejor para obtener tanta información de ellos como la que daban, pero al final, los viajeros de dimensiones habían hecho un mejor trato. Como era de esperar.

-Claro, -Hermione finalmente dijo, y comenzó a recoger las hojas y hojas de pergamino que estaban esparcidas a lo largo de la mesa de madera y en el piso. –Creo que es todo lo que necesitaremos aparte de una conversación privada con el director. Iremos a Gales a las cuatro de la mañana. Cualquiera que desee acompañarnos puede encontrarnos en el Salón de Entrada.

-Será mejor que _él_ no venga, -Harry dijo, apuntando a Lucius, cuyas cejas se iban levantando en reacción a su imprudencia. –Puede que olvide que está en nuestro lado en el calor de la batalla y lo mate por accidente.

Hermione solo asintió. Apasionadamente.

* * *

 ***En inglés original: The hell I will, tiene más impacto en inglés xD**

 **Okay, sé que es sábado, se me olvidó que ayer era viernes, lo siento, no sé ni en qué día vivo :S Anyway, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Antes de agradecerles tengo dos noticias, la buena es que muy pronto veremos a Luna y a Neville en acción :D... la mala es que ya casi no tengo capítulos traducidos, lo cual significa que las actualizaciones se volverán irregulares.**

 **Ahora sí, muchísimas gracias a todos los que apoyan a esta traducción de cualquier manera, dando follow, favorite, leyendo o comentando. Un abrazo especial a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior:** Aid4 **(muchas gracias, me fue bien en los exámes pero ahora siguen más :s, espero te vaya bien a ti c:)** , SakuraDragneel5 **(bienvenida nueva lectora!)** , La Cascarrabias **(no sabía que se refería a los chapulines, acá en mi rancho así les decimos xD, pensaba que eran langostas marinas, muchas gracias por aclarar :D),** Florfleur **(sí, definitivamente muy intenso el final),** y florsilvestre96 **(en efecto es una gran personificación de Harry).**

 **¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 11!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**C** **apítulo 11**

Las cuatro de la mañana encontraron a Sirius, Severus, Remus y Lily reunidos en el Salón de Entrada. Después de otra acalorada y larga discusión la noche anterior (y esas comenzaban a ser parte de la rutina mientras Harry y Hermione estuvieran cerca), los otros miembros de la Orden habían concordado en dejar a los viajeros de dimensiones a cargo de los cuatro amigos, o al menos hasta que las vacaciones de Navidad dejara a los que eran maestros.

Aunque "concordar", era un término muy eufemístico para lo que habían hecho.

Después de que Harry y Hermione se fueron con Albus para su "charla privada", hubo un largo y pensativo silencio.

-¿Por qué Albus confía en ellos? -Tonks preguntó. Sirius sonrió por su habilidad de ir directo al grano. Su joven prima era una auror excelente y un miembro influyente de la Orden, aunque Narcissa se desesperaba regularmente por su falta de gracia y decoro.

Fue Remus quien respondió.

-No estamos seguros, -les dijo a todos. -Él parece saber más que nosotros sobre ellos, y Hermione sabe algunas cosas que Albus nunca se ha molestado en compartir con nosotros. Ella continúa arrojando pistas crípticas y Albus sigue reaccionando extrañamente, y nadie nos está diciendo nada.

Sirius resopló, y Remus se dio cuenta de que tan adolescente había sonado y les ofreció una sonrisa apenada.

-Lo siento. Ha sido un largo día.

-Me puedo imaginar, -Lucius arrastró las palabras. Si la idea de sí mismo torturando adolescentes le molestaba, no lo dejó ver, pero para tu información así era Lucius.

-Así que vienen de la nada, lanzan algunas pistas, saben más sobre Magia Oscura de lo usual, y ¿el director los deja hacer lo que quieran?

Cuando lo intentaba, el sarcasmo de Tonks era casi tan bueno como el de Lily.

A la izquierda de Sirius, Severus dio un cansado suspiro.

-Desafortunadamente, es más complicado que eso, -dijo. -Mientras mucho acerca de esos dos se mantiene como un misterio, ellos en verdad son quienes dicen ser, la secuencia de eventos que los trajo hasta aquí es plausible, y ellos actúan como gente que ha estado luchado en una guerrilla.

Suspiró de nuevo.

-También digo que su comportamiento es abrasivo y parecen más que un poco locos, pero aunque es imposible reunir pruebas incontroversiales de lo que están diciendo, sus intenciones parecen honorables. Albus confía en ellos, y para que quede claro yo también.

-Has pasado mucho tiempo entre Gryffindors, -Lucius comentó fríamente, pero la delgada línea de sus labios se suavizó un poco. Él siempre había valorado las opiniones de Severus. -Revisemos el día pasado. Tal vez juntos podamos resolver este misterio.

Cuando, después de casi una hora, Albus regresó a su oficina luciendo cansado y extrañamente decaído, habían hecho lo que Remus había llamado una "recolección científica de todos los datos", lo que significaba (según Sirius) que habían reunido todo lo que sabían de Harry y Hermione y su mundo.

El resultado fue una línea del tiempo con muchos hoyos y hechos muy deprimentes.

Sirius definitivamente prefería su propia dimensión.

Albus le dio un rápido vistazo, y algo en su cara le dijo a Sirius que él podría llenar la mayoría de los hoyos fácilmente, pero que no lo haría.

Él tampoco respondió a sus preguntas.

-Han sufrido mucho, -fue lo único que dijo. –Y si no dicen nada sobre su pasado es más por su bien que por el de ellos. Pero yo sé todo lo que necesito saber para confiar en ellos con mi vida… y con la de ustedes.

Con cualquier otro hombre, Sirius hubiera objetado sonora y decisivamente. Pero este era Albus, quien había estado ahí para Sirius cuando solo era un niño, asustado y en conflicto, Albus, quien había liderado la Orden durante treinta años sin flaquear. Albus, quien nunca los había liderado mal.

Y entonces terminó esa particular discusión y volvieron a la pregunta de quién aguantaría la constante presencia de los dos viajeros interdimensionales.

Sirius no estaba muy seguro cómo se sentía ser encasillado con dos inestables casi-adultos, pero los argumentos de Kingsley y Lucius habían sido válidos. Los cuatro _habían_ estado con ellos desde el principio, y ambos adolescentes parecían compartir un vínculo especial con Severus y Sirius. Para Lily era personal, cortesía del hecho que de alguna manera había adquirido un hijo que no la miraría a los ojos y que parecía más que un poco loco, y Remus no se había movido de su lado desde que todo había empezado. Así que sería lo mejor que su tarea de cuidarlos se hiciera oficial.

Aun así, incluso como auror y profesor, Sirius nunca había esperado que "hacer de niñera" incluiría un ataque frontal a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Y no estaba tan seguro de cómo se sentía con eso.

Sin embargo, él estaba muy seguro que ambos, Remus y Severus, estaban aterrorizados, y que Lily solo pretendía ser indiferente.

Pero no importaban sus sentimientos, ellos estaban listos y preparados para la batalla, vestidos con pantalones, camisetas y chalecos hechos de piel de dragón, de materiales color gris y café, varitas listas en fundas de duelo. Incluso Remus, quien era el menos experimentado en batalla de los cuatro, había sido parte de misiones y enfrentamientos suficientes para saber exactamente lo que necesitaba para salir vivo de esa.

Sirius dejó que sus ojos pasaran sobre sus amigos con silencioso orgullo. Él los había entrenado a los tres en procedimientos de aurores poco después de que él los hubiera aprendido, y aunque ninguno de ellos había desarrollado un interés profesional en la batalla o protección de la ley, todos eran suficientemente buenos como para derrotar a cualquier auror mejor-que-el-promedio.

Ellos lucían como los experimentados duelistas que eran.

Harry y Hermione, por otro lado, no.

De hecho, lucían igual que el día anterior, portando las mismas ropas raídas, sus usuales fundas de varitas, y los siempre presentes pequeños bolsillos que eran tan muggles como su ropa. Ambos lucían como adolescentes normales, no como guerreros preparándose para atacar a Voldemort.

Bueno. Excepto por la espada de Gryffindor que estaba atada a la espalda de Harry. Y los cintos de municiones que estaba enrollado alrededor de la cintura y los hombros de Hermione, lleno de pequeños frascos de pociones.

Y luego estaba la expresión en sus caras, claro, y la manera en que estaban parados ahí, esperando por ellos, tan serenos como si estuvieran a punto de dar un paseo. Como si ellos hicieran esa clase de cosas un día sí, un día no.

-Más de los que esperábamos, -Harry comentó, aparentemente calmado. -¿Listos?

-Más listos que ustedes, diría yo, -Lily respondió mirando sus ropas. –No están a punto de ir a una batalla así, ¿verdad?

-Oh, no,- Harry respondió felizmente. –Todavía falta otro vital ingrediente.

Sonriendo salvajemente a todos, tomó una botella de su bolsillo, (una botella que era ligeramente muy grande para el bolsillo, pero ellos habían visto demasiados encantamientos agrandadores como para que les importara) y comenzó a desenroscarlo.

Hermione, quien estaba llevándose una botella similar a sus labios, paró y lo miró críticamente.

-En serio Harry, ¿debes hacerlo? –Preguntó, sonando inquieta.

-¿Quieres arriesgar la vida de Neville y Luna? –Harry rebatió.

Hermione se retorció.

-No, por supuesto que no, pero tú sabes que se pone peor con cada dosis, y los efectos a largo plazo…

-Bueno, no tengo que preocuparme por esos, ¿cierto? –Harry espetó, y los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, luego movió la cabeza y respiró profundamente, adentro y afuera.

Harry desenroscó la tapa de la botella y tomó un buen trago, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarlo de nuevo, Severus se movió hacia adelanté y extendió una mano.

Harry dudó. Parecía reacio a dejar ir la botella, pero a pesar de las locas discusiones sobre el color de sus ropas, ambos, Harry y Hermione parecían aceptar su autoridad más fácilmente que la de cualquier otro; así que Harry la entregó lentamente.

Severus olfateó la poción, luego inclinó la botella y vació una gota de eso en la palma de su mano.

-¿ _Felix felicis?_ –Luego demandó, su voz mucho más aguda de lo usual. -¿Cargan _suerte líquida_ con ustedes?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo crees que hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora? –Preguntó casualmente.

Severus llevó su palma a su boca y probó la gota con su lengua. Dejó caer su mano y los observó intensamente un poco más.

-Esto fue hecho por mí, -susuró. –¡Pero esto es una sustancia fuertemente controlada y peligrosa! Por qué yo…

Fue Hermione quien le respondió.

-Porque sabías que podrías morir cualquier día, y que era esencial que pudiéramos sobrevivir lo suficiente para encontrar todos los Horrocruxes.

Ella sonrió, una tambaleante y dolorosa sonrisa.

-También te diste cuenta que abuso de sustancias no era nuestro peor problema, con la mitad del Mundo Mágico tratando de matarnos y una recompensa de un millón de galeones por nuestras cabezas. El otro tú era muy pragmático, Severus.

Para demostrar que esa charla estaba terminada, levantó su botella de nuevo y tomó un sorbo –uno considerablemente más pequeño que el de Harry-.

-Me temo que no podemos ofrecerles ninguno a ustedes, -Harry dijo. –Solo nos quedan estas botellas y una vez se hayan acabado, no tenemos manera de hacer más. Nuestro Maestro de Pociones está muy muerto.

* * *

El viaje hacia las puertas de Hogwarts se hizo en completo silencio.

En alguna parte durante el camino, la _suerte líquida_ comenzó a hacer su efecto en ambos, Hermione y Harry. Hermione estaba visiblemente más relajada, su caminar adoptó la gracia de alguien absolutamente confiado de sí mismo, y su cabeza se mecía en un ritmo inaudible para todos menos para ella.

Con Harry, las diferencias no eran notables en lo absoluto, y ¿no era eso espeluznante?

-Claro, -anunció conforme llegaron a las puertas. –Solo para recordarles: Hermione y yo vamos a _Aparecernos_ y a ustedes a un punto a dos millas de nuestro objetivo. Haremos nuestro camino hacia allí a pie, y no está permitido usar nada de magia hasta que uno de nosotros lo diga. ¿Preguntas?

Irritaba a Sirius ser ordenado por un hombre con la mitad de su edad, pero Hermione y Harry habían hecho muy claro que el ataque seguiría sus reglas, y solo sus reglas.

Habría tiempo suficiente para asumir el control cuando las cosas comenzaran a ir mal. Así que él asintió, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, y de pronto su mano fue cogida y su cuerpo invadido con la nauseabunda sensación de la _Aparición._

Cuando se rematerializaron, se encontraron a sí mismos en una maraña de arbustos y exuberante pasto. El paisaje era probablemente muy hermoso, pero las cuatro de la mañana definitivamente no era el tiempo para apreciarlo, tampoco antes de una batalla.

Una batalla en la que había una verdadera posibilidad que fueran a perder. Los cuatro llevaban _trasladores,_ por supuesto (le habían ofrecido a Hermione y Harry también, quienes parecieron enteramente desinteresados). Pero incluso con esos métodos de escape y las adicionales capas de hechizos protectores y de seguimiento que Albus había puesto sobre ellos, había un gran riesgo involucrado.

A veces el mismo Sirius no podía creer cuánta confianza él depositaba en las decisiones de su director.

Sirius esperó hasta que hubieran estado caminando por diez minutos y Harry y Hermione se alejaron del grupo, explorando el terreno.

-¿A qué se refería Hermione cuando mencionó los efectos a largo plazo? –Entonces preguntó quedamente a Severus.

Sirius sabía sobre las propiedades de _Felix felicis,_ -todos los aurores tenían que-, porque mientras la poción por sí misma era increíblemente rara y difícil de hacer, cada tanto alguien ponía sus manos sobre ella y más frecuentemente sí que no, la usaban para propósitos nefastos.

Gracias a ser amigo de un Maestro de Pociones, Sirius había sentido esos efectos en persona, y ¿no había sido un día grandioso? Pero él nunca había oído de alguien que la hubiera tomado más de una o dos veces, y definitivamente no lo suficiente como para causar daño.

-Todo tiene sentido ahora,- Severus susurró. –Los cambios de humor, el bravado, la despereocupación… Harry está sufriendo de una sobredosis de _suerte líquida._ Solo he oído de otro caso como este, un Maestro de Pociones que gastó toda su fortuna en los ingredientes. El consumo frecuente de la poción causa cambios de humor, temeridad y temperamento inestable… Exactamente lo que hemos presenciado en él.

-Brillante, -Sirius refunfuñó. –Así que no está loco, ¿es un adicto? Eso realmente no mejora las cosas, ¿o sí?

-Estoy loco _y_ soy un adicto, -Harry los corrigió felizmente desde la izquierda. –¡Un mago nunca deber limitarse a sí mismo a ser solo una cosa!

Hermione lo codeó fuertemente en las costillas.

Harry solo sonrió más.

* * *

Podrías decir muchas cosas sobre esos dos, Sirius pensó después,- incluso su voz interior estaba ligeramente sin aliento-, pero ciertamente eran muy buenos corriendo.

La _suerte líquida_ probablemente ayudaba con eso, dado que Harry y Hermione ni siquiera tenían que mirar a las traicioneras pisadas o ramas que podrían derribarlos en la oscuridad. Sus pasos estaban guiados perfectamente por el poder de la poción, pero aparte de eso, había una facilidad en sus movimientos, una practicada economía que tenía a Sirius creyendo que ellos habían pasado considerable tiempo en los bosques en algún punto de sus vidas.

Curioso y más curioso.

Ellos apenas parecían notar a los tres hombres y Lily acompañándolos (léase: tropezando detrás) y solo se detuvieron cuando la base de Voldemort entró en el panorama, dejando a Sirius y a los otros tiempo para alcanzarlos.

Mientras llegaban con los dos silenciosos viajeros de dimensiones, Harry volteó a verlos, escaneándolos con una mirada crítica, luego miró otra vez a Hermione y asintió. Ella respondió su señal, sacó una gran bolsa de lana de su bolsillo (y _ese_ era un encantamiento agrandador que no veías todos los días), y despareció en los bosques a la derecha. Harry les indicó a los demás que se quedaran, luego copió las acciones de Hermione y los dejó.

Eso dejó a los cuatro amigos con tiempo para examinar el fuerte de Voldemort y unos a los otros.

-Realmente debería volver a correr, -Remus comentó con una mirada envidiosa a su esposa, quien hacía sus tres millas un día que otro y muy apenas lucía sin aliento.

-Realmente debería dejar de rodearme de malas compañías, -Severus dijo secamente. –Y aun así aquí estoy. Y por una vez, Sirius no es el peor de todos.

-Oi, -Sirius protestó afablemente, pero su atención estaba puesta en el edificio en frente de ellos.

Podía sentir los encantamientos repele-muggles sobre ellos incluso desde esa distancia. Para los no-mágicos, probablemente lucía como una vieja y muy aburrida ruina, pero _ellos_ veían una fortaleza medieval, amenazante y oscura, asentada al lado de la colina como un gran y feo sapo.

Ahora que Sirius la veía con sus propios ojos, las figuras oscuras protegiendo las almenas, las azules-blancas luces flotando alrededor de cada entrada, él estaba de acuerdo con Harry. Tan importante como fuera la planeación, entrar a ese lugar sin ser descubiertos realmente dependía de la suerte.

Entonces era una buena cosa que tuvieran a dos guerreros con _Felix felicis._

-La distracción debería de estar lista en un minuto, -Harry de repente informó desde la oscuridad a su izquierda y Sirius saltó. No había oído al otro hombre regresar, aunque todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en sus alrededores. Eso era escalofriante.

- _Está_ lista, -Hermione confirmó desde la derecha, y esta vez fue Remus quien saltó. -¿El Polvo de Oscuridad Instantánea?

-Lo tengo justo aquí, -Harry respondió, luego volteó hacia Sirius. –Realmente espero que tengan a Fred y George Weasley inventando para la Orden. Son absolutamente brillantes.

Sirius vagamente recordaba que Fred y George habían traído unos cuantos prototipos de prendas blindadas a una de las juntas de la Orden en verano.

-Su trabajo en Zonko no les deja mucho tiempo libre, -se encogió de hombros. –No pensamos en ello hasta hace poco.

Hermione le dio un suave codazo a Harry.

-¿Ves? –Susurró. –Otra cosa buena que hiciste, darles el dinero.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la fortaleza, y una maniática sonrisa estaba formándose en sus labios.

-¿Podemos volar cosas ahora? –Preguntó quejumbrosamente. –Estoy aburrido.

Hermione asintió y levantó su varita. A la distancia, flores doradas de explosiones florecieron al norte y oeste, y de repente partes de la fortaleza comenzaron a arder. Fuertes pops hicieron eco en el área, y Sirius podía sentir la firma mágica de magos inundando el área, no tantos como para representar un peligro real para los Mortífagos y que evacuaran, pero sí los suficientes como para atraer su atención y mantenerlos ocupados por un rato. Esos señuelos que Hermione y Harry habían plantado eran, en realidad, brillantes.

Y entonces estaban corriendo, Hermione lanzó un hechizo-camuflaje que los envolvió como una niebla húmeda, disfrazando sus apariencias y disminuyendo sus firmas mágicas, y Harry arrojó un polvo negro al aire que hizo que una repentina oscuridad descendiera sobre ellos, escondiéndolos uno del otro tan eficientemente que Sirius casi pasó por alto cómo Hermione deshabilitó las barreras de una pequeña puerta de madera.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban adentro de la fortaleza.

* * *

 **Gracias a los que han apoyado la historia de cualquier manera, especialmente a** Christine C, albus potter-greengrass y Aid4 **por comentar el capítulo anterior. Quiero añadir que es bueno que se den cuenta que las actitudes de Harry y Hermione no son las de una persona normal, y que no son buenas. Sin embargo, esta dimensión -como podrán haber notado hasta ahora-, es muy diferente y muy violenta, y todos -Neville, Luna, Harry y Hermione- son víctimas de la violencia y de las secuelas de la guerra. Y aunque sus reacciones parezcan exageradas creo que si tratamos de ponernos en sus zapatos las comprenderemos, aunque no las aprobemos. También quiero recalcar que hasta el capítulo pasado llevaban 2 días en la nueva dimensión, se irán acostumbrando poco a poco, la llegada de los otros dos hará que las cosas se nivelen un poco.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos la próxima semana :D**


	12. Capítulo 12

**C** **apítulo 12**

Harry tenía razón, _Felix felicis_ era en realidad un ingrediente vital en esta misión. Sirius nunca había peleado con nadie que usara la poción antes, así que las diferencias eran más alarmantes para él.

Harry y Hermione los guiaron a través de los devanados corredores de la fortaleza de Voldemort con facilidad, tomando cada giro y escalera sin una pizca de duda. Sirius no estaba seguro si su familiaridad era por la poción o por su anterior redada en el lugar, pero hizo las preguntas a un lado y memorizó la ruta, no queriendo estar perdido en algún lugar del laberinto sin ninguna idea de cómo salir de nuevo.

Esta facilidad se relacionaba con otros aspectos de la situación, por ejemplo, con la evitación de la mayoría de los Mortífagos, los cuales tendrían que estar corriendo por la Fortaleza en grandes cantidades. Solo una vez se encontraron con alguien, y Harry se encargó del hombre con un perfecto _Reducto_ antes de que Sirius lo notara.

Harry ni se molestó en mirar a los ojos abiertos del hombre muerto mientras pasaba a su lado, y en cualquier otra situación, Sirius lo hubiera detenido ahí mismo y le hubiera dado una cátedra sobre el valor de la vida humana.

Sin embargo, como estaban las cosas, él estaba aliviado que no tendría que lidiar con remilgadas sensibilidades. Después de todo, para eso tenía a Remus, cuya reprobadora mirada prometía una buena y larga charla con Harry sobre eso más tarde.

Y luego, antes de que Sirius se hubiera dado cuenta que en realidad estaban _dentro_ del edificio sin haber hecho saltar una alarma, habían llegado a los calabozos: una sucesión de húmedos corredores y celdas, toscamente talladas en piedra oscura.

Harry mató dos Mortífagos mientras Sirius y Severus aturdían a otros dos, y luego dejó salir un quedo "whoop" de triunfo.

-Justo en medio de la guarida de la serpiente y no he sido casi asesinado todavía. ¡Debe de ser una clase de récord Hermione!

-Estamos en una misión Harry, no divirtiéndonos, - su amiga le recordó muy bruscamente. -¿Podrías por favor concentrarte un poco más?

-Tienes razón, - Harry concordó, alcanzó y tranquilamente guardó las dos varitas de los hombres muertos.

Movió _su_ varita hacia la puerta que probablemente los guiaría a las celdas, y el candado se abrió con un click. Se movió hacia el, luego paró e hizo un gesto galante hacia Hermione, quien frunció el ceño y soltó una ráfaga de hechizos de detección y de diagnóstico.

-¿Ves? – Harry canturreó. -Estoy siendo cuidadooooso. Y responsable, Hermione. ¡Como un verdadero adulto!

-¿Esto es un efecto del _Felix felicis?_ -Sirius preguntó quedamente, Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser, -respondió. -O tal vez es solo su irritante personalidad.

Sirius rio un poco.

-Así que ¿aquí es donde Voldemort tiene a sus prisioneros? -Lily preguntó, una advertencia claramente en su voz. Ella podría burlarse de ellos pero claramente no consideraba ese el momento apropiado.

Como siempre cuando ella se dirigía directamente a él, algo en Harry se apagó y él evitó su mirada.

-Debería de ser, - contestó más calmado y avanzó hacia la puerta. -A menos que Neville sea lo suficientemente importante como para estar en el Salón del Trono todo el tiempo, si es así estaremos en problemas.

-¿A qué te refieres con problemas? – Remus preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Su varita apuntaba al corredor enfrente de ellos.

-Realmente no tengo planeada una confrontación con Voldemort el día de hoy, -el dijo. -Tendríamos que improvisar, y eso usualmente conlleva problemas. Tampoco me gustaría que el Señor Oscuro supiera quién soy y porqué estoy involucrado en esto, aún. Conocerme le dirá más de lo que me gustaría.

Remus abrió su boca para interrogarlo más, pero habían llegado a las celdas y Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios para silenciarlos.

-Realmente espero que estén ahí, Neville, Luna, -los llamó. -De otra manera, habré caminado por un repugnante bosque por nada, y eso arruinaría mi día.

Por un momento, Sirius se preocupó de que se hubieran equivocado.

Las celdas lucían vacías excepto por los _clichés_ montones de paja mohosa y muchas sombras. Pero luego una figura se separó de dichas sombras y lentamente se acercó, una figura más pequeña lo seguía.

El aliento de Sirius se atoró en su garganta.

Neville Longbottom lucía muy diferente del chico que había muerto en sus brazos cuatro años y medio atrás, pero su identidad era incuestionable.

Este hombre era incluso más alto que el joven Neville, pero mientras su Niño-que-Vivió había sido todo miembros desgarbados y torpeza, este Neville había crecido en su cuerpo. Su figura era musculosa y su postura erguida, y aunque había sangre cubriendo su rostro y un lado de ella estaba muy hinchada, sus ojos no mostraban ni una pizca de miedo o inseguridad, solo una firme y calmada confianza.

Él lucía más como un héroe que Harry Potter.

-¿Harry? -, Neville preguntó, asomándose desde la oscuridad de la celda, y mientras había un gran alivio en su cara apenas había algo de sorpresa, como si hubiera esperado que Harry se infiltrara en el fuerte de Voldemort en cualquier minuto.

Harry sonrió más anchamente.

-Neville, -él contestó y tocó su frente de la misma manera que Hermione hizo dos días atrás en la enfermería.

-Luna.

El brillo dorado envolvió al grupo conforme Luna y Neville repetían el nombre de su amigo.

-Gracias a Dios, -Neville dijo. -No quería intentarlo porque no estaba seguro que fueras _nuestro_ Harry, y no quería revelar todos nuestros trucos… esto de la dimensión alterna es jodidamente confuso, amigo.

-¿Se dieron cuenta de la cosa dimensional por su cuenta? –Harry preguntó, sonando un poco decepcionado.

Neville solo se encogió de hombros, apuntó silenciosamente a la chica a su lado, a quien Sirius vagamente reconocía como Luna Lovegood, aunque una versión mucho más delgada y grande que la chica a la que había enseñado.

-Los Nargles de aquí son de una raza completamente diferente, -dijo en una aguda, soñadora voz. Obviamente las explicaciones que no explicaban nada eran una cosa común en su dimensión, no exclusivas de Hermione. –Y Hermione hizo un código para ello, así que estaba segura de que iba a pasar tarde que temprano. Hermione siempre tiene razón.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en algo invisible sobre sus cabezas, y estaba sonriendo vagamente, como si vinieran a una visita por la tarde, y no a rescatarla de los calabozos de Voldemort.

-¿Ves? –Hermione preguntó detrás de ellos, tomó un paso adelante y agitó su varita a la puerta de la celda. El candado se abrió con un clic. –Algunas personas de verdad me escuchan.

De repente, Luna estaba muy enfocada, salió de la celda apresuradamente y corrió hacia Hermione, sus brazos alrededor de ella como si fuera la persona más importante en el mundo. Los hombros de Hermione se relajaron y abrazó a la chica igual de fuerte, y por un momento, cerró los ojos, notoriamente aliviada.

Entonces su autocontrol estaba de vuelta y ella delicada pero eficientemente se deshizo de Luna.

-¿Están bien? –Preguntó rápidamente, dándole a la chica y luego a Neville una evaluación visual. -¿Necesitan alguna poción sanadora? ¿Antídotos? ¿Contra maldiciones?

Neville sonrió, caminó hacia Harry y lo envolvió en su propio abrazo. Hermione se les unió un momento después, y luego Luna estaba ahí, y los cuatro estaban formando un extraño grupo en medio de los calabozos de Voldemort.

-Estamos muy bien, -Neville entonces dijo, de pronto todo serio. –No nos hirieron mucho... todavía, solo algunos _Cruciatus_ y puñetazos. Más que nada parecían ocupados tratando de averiguar por qué demonios todavía estoy vivo. No preguntaron ni una vez por ti Harry.

-Ah, sí, -Harry dijo, sonriendo descaradamente. –Parece que sacaste la pajilla corta en esta dimensión, Neville. ¡Felicidades, eres el Niño-que-vivió!

-Cállate Harry, -Hermione interrumpió, mientras Neville se ponía muy pálido. –Podemos hablar sobre todo eso cuando estemos afuera. ¿Sabes dónde tienen sus varitas?

-La Gran Serpiente es una bestia codiciosa. Él ha escondido nuestros tesoros en su nido y los protegerá con su vida, -Luna dijo soñadoramente, y Hermione asintió, como si tuviera sentido.

-Me temo que no podremos recuperarlas entonces, -les dijo.

-Tomaron nuestras bolsas de cinturones también, -Neville agregó.

-¿Algo irremplazable?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Tú tenías toda la investigación, y Harry los viejos Horrocruxes. Aparte de nuestras pociones y ropa, no había nada muy importante, definitivamente nada que no pudiéramos reemplazar. No han tratado de abrirlos todavía… habríamos escuchado la explosion incluso acá abajo, estoy seguro.

-Claro. Varitas entonces.

Una vez más Harry alcanzó sus bolsas colgadas en el cinturón, y esta vez su brazo desapareció hasta su codo, y sacó un bonche de al menos veinte varitas, todas de diferentes tamaños y tipos, unidas por un moño rojo.

-Comiencen a agitar y girar, -les dijo a Neville y Luna. –Una de ellas _debería_ funcionar para ustedes.

Neville obedientemente comenzó a probar las varitas, solamente siendo interrumpido por Hermione, quien le puso una poción _pepper-up_ y una poción genérica sanadora en sus manos y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se hubiera terminado ambas.

Sin embargo la chica, Luna, ignoró las preparaciones de sus amigos para la batalla, en vez de eso sus ojos estaban fijos en los cuatro adultos en la habitación. Sirius había estado observando esta inusual reunión tan callada e intensamente que el resto de ellos, extrañamente conmovido por la intimidad entre los cuatro, su animado comportamiento, en completo contraste con sus alrededores.

Por eso él no estaba esperando que la chica caminara directo hacia él, hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban. Ella era alta y se movía con ligereza, y hermosa en una extraña manera etéra.

Ella también estaba viéndolo como si viera algo que no estaba conectado a esta realidad.

-Me alegro que hayas crecido apropiadamente esta vez, -ella dijo en una aguda, serena voz, sus ojos azules y levemente hinchados estaban fijos un poco arriba de su oreja izquierda.

Brillante. Otra loca.

Entonces ella se movió hacia Severus, su mirada persistente en sus ropas y cabello, pero al menos ella no hizo un escándalo como Harry y Hermione. En vez de eso, ella sonrió.

-Es bueno que haya encontrado amigos, profesor, -dijo.

Remus recibió un beso en la mejilla; ella tuvo que pararse de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

-Gracias por tratar de protegerme, -ella susurró. –Significó mucho para mí.

Pero fue Lily con quien ella se tomó más tiempo, sus ojos se movían de ella a Harry y de vuelta. De repente lucía muy triste.

-Oh Dios, -susurró.

Lily estaba claramente no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, Hermione estaba ahí, tomando las manos de Luna y llenándolas con botellas de pociones. Luna las bebió obedientemente, ni siquiera trató de identificar las pociones.

En vez de eso, sus ojos se posaron en Harry, quien estaba dándole a Neville varita tras varita, su cara todavía tenía esa salvaje, inquietante sonrisa.

-Se está poniendo peor, -ella anunció calmadamente, y la cara de Hermione se ensombreció por un momento.

-Sí, lo estoy, -Harry respondió igual de calmado. –Pero mientras no me vuelta el problema número uno en nuestra lista, podemos seguir con la segunda parte de este rescate. Escoge una varita Luna.

-Pero la varita elige al mago, Harry, -Luna canturreó mientras caminaba hacia él, y Harry soltó una dura, ronca carcajada.

-Nunca debimos de haberte dejado cerca de Ollivander, -comentó, entregándole una varita tras otras hasta que una de ellas desprendió chispas rojas y doradas.

Silenciosamente, ambos Hermione y Harry tomaron sus botellas de _Felix felicis,_ ofreciéndoselas a sus amigos. Silenciosamente, ambos Luna y Neville bebieron.

-¿Podemos esperar hasta que haga efecto? –Neville preguntó, sus ojos viajando a través de la habitación, pasando por Sirius y a los otros pero sin prestarles atención alguna. Sirius se sintió un poco decepcionado por eso. De los cuatro viajeros, Neville era con el que realmente quería hablar.

-No creo que sea prudente, -Hermione respondió quedamente. –No hemos sido descubiertos hasta ahora, pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier minuto.

Neville miró a Luna, quién inclinó su cabeza, luego tomó su mano un momento y la apretó antes de asentir a Harry y Hermione.

-Entonces esto tendrá que bastar, -dijo calmadamente, portándose como el Elegido.

Y Harry juntó sus manos, aplaudiendo una sola vez, las frotó en alegría y les sonrió a todos.

-Excelente. Ahora, ¿están listos para una huida fácil?

Pero no resultó ser tan fácil. Por supuesto que no.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo pasado, lamentablemente por cuestiones de tiempo no los :Dresponderé pero muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo para comentar, leer, agregar a favoritos o dar follow a la historia.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la introducción de Luna y Neville? :D**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... aunque muy probablemente no sea la próxima semana :s**

 **¡De nuevo gracias a todos!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Tomando todo en cuenta, Sirius no estaba sorprendido cuando las cosas fueron mal. Lo único que lo sorprendió fue que tardó tanto en pasar.

Estaban fuera de los calabazos, a medio camino hacia la pequeña puerta que habían usado para entrar cuando los sonidos de la fortaleza cambiaron. Hubo mucho ruido desde el principio, -ser despertado para enfrentar a lo que parecían ser varios grupos de magos tendía a hacer eso a un lugar-, pero ahora el sonido ganó una nueva cualidad, se volvió más concentrado. Y se movía hacia ellos.

-Saben que estamos aquí, -Hermione siseó desde su lugar y volteó repentinamente en un corredor a la izquierda y, si la memoria de Sirius no lo traicionaba, los mandaba lejos de la puerta por la que habían entrado. –Todas las puertas deben de estar vigiladas ahora. Es tiempo para un plan B.

-¿Había un plan B? –Remus preguntó detrás de ellos. Lily bufó.

-Muy apenas había un plan A, -comentó, pero su varita estaba desenfundada y sus ojos se movían de pared en pared.

Harry quien había estado discutiendo con Neville sobre algo completamente irrelevante, repentinamente se enderezó y apuró sus pasos hasta que estuvo al lado de Hermione. Su voz se escuchó entre el tremor con facilidad.

-Neville, Luna, tomen la retaguardia, nosotros la delantera. Ustedes cuatro, aseguren los corredores por los que pasamos. ¡Vuelen, vuelen tontos!

Con una última, salvaje sonrisa, se había ido, su zancada larga y llena de gracia, mientras mantenía el paso de Hermione, corriendo literalmente hacia donde ella apuntaba. Ahora él solo tenía que mover su espada alrededor, Sirius pensó secamente.

Pero en vez de hacer eso, o cualquiera de las otras cosas que Sirius podría haber esperado de un desquiciado adolescente bajo la influencia de una poción de la suerte, Harry comenzó a matar. Eficientemente. Incluso aterradoramente.

Él y Hermione estaban haciendo caer Mortífagos con la facilidad de experimentados luchadores, acostumbrados a la violencia. Estaban trabajando uno frente a otro, como era usual en dos personas en sintonía, como Severus y Sirius lo hacían, o como Remus y Lily.

Pero en donde los típicos equipos, uno se concentraría en la defensa (Severus podía levantar y bajar escudos en perfecta sincronía con las maldiciones de Sirius) y otro en la ofensiva (nadie en todo el cuartel de aurores podía lanzar un _desmaius_ tan precisamente como Sirius), ninguno de esos dos parecía molestarse con la defensa, como si eso fuera una cosa concerniente solo para seres inferiores.

Ellos no bloqueaban hechizos, solo movían sus cuerpos lo suficiente, no usaban escudos ante sus oponentes, solo esquivaban y agachaban y giraban. Cada movimiento era por instinto y al mismo tiempo parte de una coreografía perfecta.

Mucha de la concentración de Sirius estaba puesta en las esquinas a las que se aproximaban, asegurándose de que ningún ataque tomara sus flancos indefensos, pero el resto de él se maravillaba ante la horrenda gracia que eran Harry y Hermione estrellándose contra sus enemigos con la fuerza de una gigantesca ola.

Los hechizos de Hermione eran complejos, astutos y la mayor parte del tiempo rozando lo oscuro y letal en maneras completamente inesperadas. Harry no tenía su estilo refinado pero lo compensaba con poder bruto.

Sus maldiciones estallaban a través de las formaciones de los Mortífagos, destruyendo escudos y salpicando sangre sobre los viejos pisos labrados. Con frecuencia, Hermione distraía a sus oponentes con algo agresivo y obvio, forzándolos a _ellos_ a tomar la defensiva y luego Harry estaría ahí, todo salvaje y determinado y con flashes luminosos de hechizos, rompiendo cada protección y dejando solo muerte.

Un rápido vistazo hacia atrás le mostró a Sirius que Luna y Neville también estaban haciendo lo suyo, aunque tomando una postura más defensiva que la de sus amigos, seguían dejando un gran número de inmóviles oponentes detrás de ellos.

Sirius notó que sus hechizos eran menos agresivos que los de sus compañeros viajeros de dimensiones, más enfocados a aturdir que a matar. No que estuvieran conteniéndose, ni de lejos, pero les faltaba esa casi fiera, todo-o-nada actitud que era una segunda naturaleza de Hermione y Harry, tal vez estaban un poco menos acostumbrados a arrojarse al campo de batalla.

Sirius estaba extrañamente aliviado de ver eso.

El corredor delante de ellos se iluminó de blanco, y Sirius giró su cabeza solo para ver emerger una pared de cegadora luz de la varita de Hermione y tragar a dos Mortífagos enteros antes de que un tercero lograra contrarrestarla, solo para ser inmediatamente decapitado por una maldición cortante de Harry.

-¡Apúrense! –Hermione gritó. -¡Debemos llegar a la pared de afuera de la guarida antes de que nos rodeen por completo!

Sirius apuró sus pasos e intercambió una corta, preocupada mirada con Severus. Ninguno de ellos había sido herido todavía, probablemente por el _Felix_ de su lado, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Y cómo nos ayudará la pared de afuera? –Lily gritó, luego derribó a un Mortífago que estaba acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos por un corredor, solo un parpadeo antes de que Remus volviera a poner su escudo. Esos dos eran un equipo _excelente._ –Voldemort no es un idiota, ¡tendrá esta estructura asegurada contra explosiones!

-Solo contra mágicas, si conozco a mis Señores Tenebrosos, -Hermione gritó en respuesta, ni siquiera molestándose en volearlos a ver. –Ahora, ¡apúrense!

Imposiblemente, aumentaron su velocidad, Sirius y los otros los siguieron por pura necesidad, aunque los músculos en sus piernas ardían y sus respiraciones vinieran entrecortado.

Como siempre era el caso en él en situaciones altamente estresantes, su atención se redujo a lo esencial: Seguir adelante. Mantener a los enemigos a raya. Mantener a sus amigos a salvo.

La luz de los hechizos iluminaba los corredores mientras iban cruzando de las áreas bien usadas de la guarida a los abandonados túneles, vacíos excepto por polvo y telarañas.

Gritos y magia llenaban el aire, los escudos de Severus zumbaban y desaparecían alrededor de ellos en perfecta sincronía con los maleficios y maldiciones de Sirius, y ellos tenían un ritmo, y podrían haber seguido así, podían salir de ahí, estaba seguro, y Sirius se encontró sonriendo tan salvajemente como Harry, incluso podía sentir un eco del optimismo flameante y temerario de los otros…

…Justo hasta que rodearon una esquina y se encontraron a sí mismos confrontados por al menos quince Mortífagos.

Su grupo llegó a un repentino freno. Hermione trastabilló y casi cayó, pero Harry había recuperado su balance inmediatamente y la equilibró fácilemente.

-¡Oh, mira! - Él dijo apreciativamente. –Es una trampa ¡bien hecho!

-Harry, -Hermione siseó, y por primera vez desde que trató de usar el _Crucio_ en Lucius, sonaba preocupada.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero sus ojos y varitas estaban fijos en los Mortífagos.

-¿Solo quince de ustedes? –Preguntó con un leve interés.

-Más los quince que vienen detrás de nosotros, -Neville agregó calmadamente desde el fondo del grupo. –Esto estuvo bien planeado.

-¡Felicitaciones! ¡No había sido sorprendido así por Mortífagos por casi tres días! –Harry le dijo al hombre con máscara blanca que los confrontaba. Su sonrisa mostraba demasiados dientes. -¡Deben de estar muy orgullosos!

Si los Mortífagos estaban confundidos por su muy atípica reacción, ciertamente no lo mostraron.

-Ustedes entregarán sus varitas y nos acompañarán, -uno de ellos ordenó duramente.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron hasta la línea de su cabello.

-Escucha eso Hermione, -dijo. –Qué corteses son. Uno casi podría tomarlos por seres civilizados.

-Harry, -Hermione siseó de nuevo.

-¿En serio crees que es sabio contrariarnos, chico? Los hemos tomado prisioneros. –El Mortífago dijo, su voz sonando casi divertida.

Subrepticiamente, Sirius miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con los ojos de sus amigos mientras comenzaba a tocar el anillo que era su traslador de emergencia.

Aunque odiaba dejar a los cuatro, sería peor estar atrapados juntos, con nadie para reportar a la Orden y organizar un rescate. No había manera alguna de que alguien pudiera voltear las cosas ahora, ni siquiera con _suerte líquida._

-He sido llamado muchas cosas, -Harry dijo ahora, mostrando sus dientes y sus ojos oscuros. –Pero sabio nunca fue una de ellas.

Tomó un paso hacia los Mortífagos, su mano con la varita calma y firme, y el grupo se tensó.

-Bajen sus varitas, -su portavoz demandó.- ¡Ahora!

Harry inclinó su cabeza.

-¿Y qué si no lo hacemos?- Pregunto con real interés.

 _Va a hacer que lo maten,_ Sirius pensó con horrenda fascinación.

Su traslados estaba en su mano, esperando a ser activado, y él sabía que los otros estaban listos y esperando por su señal, pero no podía irse ahora, no podía dejar que eso pasara. A pesar de todo, Harry y Hermione eran apenas unos adultos, era su deber protegerlos.

-Harry, -Hermione siseó otra vez, pero ahora había todo un mensaje escondido en la manera en que dijo su nombre, y no tenía nada ver con distensión.

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez. Sus ojos seguían en el Mortífago.

-No hay nada que hacer, amor, -dijo quedamente. – ¿Cubres mi espalda?

El agarre de Hermione en su varita se hizo más fuerte, y parpadeó varias veces en rápida sucesión, como si algo le hubiera entrado a los ojos, pero su voz era calmada cuando respondió.

-Siempre, Harry.

-Bien, entonces,- Harry dijo forzadamente, dudó un momento, luego abruptamente bajó su varita. –Nos rendimos. Todos: bajen sus varitas y pónganse de rodillas.

 _¿Qué?_

De todas las cosas que Sirius había esperado, esa no era una.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó estúpidamente, justamente cuando Neville gritaba: ¿Harry? En un tono sorprendido.

-Hagan lo que él dice, -Hermione les dijo duramente, sus ojos estaba solo en Harry. –Recuerta San Mungo, Neville. A veces, esta es la única opción.

Sirius no tenía idea de qué tendría que ver San Mungo con todo esto, pero él se mataría antes de que sus amigos se convirtieran en prisioneros de Voldemort. Tomó su traslador más fuertemente y tomó una bocanada de aire, preparándose para dar la señal a los otros.

Pero entonces Neville habló, y su voz era tan dominante, tan llena de incuestionable autoridad, que Sirius se encontró a sí mismo obedeciendo sin ser consciente de ello.

-Bien, -Neville dijo. –De rodillas, todos. ¡AHORA!

Sirius se tiró al piso y sintió a los otros seguir su ejemplo a lado suyo.

Él vio la varita de Hermione volar por los aires, siguiendo la orden del _accio_ por el Mortífago más cercano a ella. Abrió su boca para activar el traslador, cuando el corredor alrededor de ellos descendió en caos.

Porque Harry, el único que seguía parado, no había seguido su propia orden. Él no había bajado su varita. En vez de eso, la había levantado más alto, arriba de su cabeza, y, en un gesto que Sirius solo había visto una vez en un entrenamiento de aurores, la bajó en un amplio, sweeping arco que abarcaba todo el corredor y dejó su torso completamente abierto y desprotegido.

Y el aire sobre sus cabezas explotó.

La onda de choque de la detonación sónica se dispersó hacia delante de Harry, golpeando a los Mortífagos que los rodeaban al nivel de cuello.

La explosión fue silenciosa e invisible, pero sus efectos pintaron el corredor con espantosos colores, y muchos de los hombres y mujeres que habían caído nunca se volverían a levantar.

El resto estaba aturdido o al menos desorientados por el momento. La trampa había atrapado a los cazadores.

Pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Harry había sido increíblemente rápido, pero no lo suficiente para mantenerse a sí mismo a salvo, no lo suficientemente rápido para prevenir a uno de los Mortífagos de lanzar una viciosa maldición a su vulnerable costado.

Capas y capas de ropa fueron destrozadas por el hechizo, revelando una larga línea de piel pálida, de pronto se abrió desde las costillas hasta la rodilla, salpicando sangre, abriéndolo como un animal sacrificado.

Y esa era el por qué ese hechizo solo había sido demostrado una vez, Sirius recordó como en trance, era perfecto para desarmar a una enorme fuerza, pero solo si no valorabas tu vida, solo si estabas dispuesto a dejarte completamente desprotegido para proteger a tus compañeros, y ¿qué hombre cuerdo en la Tierra haría eso?

Harry gritó una vez y cayó en sus rodillas, uno de sus brazos abrazando sus costillas por puro instinto, la otra trataba de mantener su varita firme contra los Mortífagos que seguían conscientes.

Su mano temblaba salvajemente. No había manera de que él siguiera peleando.

Pero Hermione estaba de pie de nuevo, sin varita, una verdaderamente espeluznante mueca salvaje en su cara. Su mano izquierda se extendió con la facilidad de mucha práctica, tomó la espada que estaba atada a la espalda de Harry, la desenfundó, y en con la misma fluidez cortó la garganta del Mortífago más cercano.

Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando su sangre le salpicó el cuerpo y la cabeza.

La batalla llegó a un nuevo nivel de crueldad, solo que ahora los lugares habían cambiado. Pocos de los Mortífagos eran capaces de pelear efectivamente, menos parecían conscientes de lo que estaba pasando, y era sorprendentemente fácil desarmarlos y aturdirlos a todos.

Pero mientras Sirius conjuraba cuerdas y disparaba hechizos _Petrificus_ , sus ojos no se movían de la escena en frente de él, de Harry, con sangre brotando de entre sus dedos presionados en su costado, balanceándose en sus rodillas, y de Hermione, cortando y rebanando, haciéndose camino a través de las líneas de los desorientados Mortífagos hasta que alcanzó al hombre que la desarmó.

Ella corrió hacia él sin ninguna pizca de duda, lo tomó de la túnica para que no cayera, y tomó su varita del bolsillo de él.

Ella le dio la espalda mientras él se desplomaba. Él estaba muerto antes de que tocara el piso.

Ella no se molestó en cuidar su espalda mientras se apresuraba a llegar con Harry, confiando en que su amigo se ocuparía de los dos Mortífagos que todavía estaban en pie, lo que hizo, sin tener que ver. Sirius no estaba seguro cómo era que Harry se las ingeniaba para seguir lanzando hechizos, pero sin contar la pérdida de sangre, lucía tan coherente como lo había estado todo el día.

-¿Neville? –Él gritó por encima del hombro, justo cuando Neville y Luna eliminaron a dos Mortífagos más y Lily terminaba con el último con un buen aturdidor.

-¡Listo y listo! –Neville gritó en respuesta.

El corredor cayó en silencio.

Con una creciente histeria, Sirius dejó su mirada vagar sobre las pilas de Mortífagos, inconcscientes, atados y (un preocupante número de ellos) muertos, que los rodeaban. Ellos no debieron de haber sobrevivido a eso. Él no estaba seguro de cómo lo habían hecho.

Pero la fuerza de naturaleza que era Hermione no le dejó mucho tiempo contemplar. Tan pronto como ella alcanzó a Harry se puso a trabajar, parando el sangrado con unos pocos bien dominados hechizos y cosiendo la piel como si lo hiciera todos los días.

-Tu _Felix_ no debería de haber dejado de funcionar todavía, -le informó ausentemente mientras excavaba en sus bolsillos y sacaba varios frascos de pociones que le daba a Harry, como si solo hace unos momentos no hubiera hecho una matanza con la espada de Gryffindor momentos antes.

Su cabello estaba empapado con sangre y sudor, y se encrespaba salvajemente alrededor de su cabeza. Su cara lucía como si alguien se hubiera emocionado con pintura roja en ella.

-Quién sabe, -Harry sonrió y se tomó la poción. –Podría haber sido mi cabeza.

Ella resopló.

-La pérdida no habría sido mucho más grande, -espetó. –Realmente Harry, deberías de ser más cuidadoso que esto. Encargarte rápido de ellos no valía la pena…

-No ahora, Hermione. Sácanos de aquí, ¿quieres?

Ella asintió.

Su mano ya se había desvanecido hasta el codo en su bolsa del cinto, rápidamente buscando entre sus pertenencias, y sacando una bolsa negra que había visto mejores días.

-Estas paredes son muy gruesas, así que mejor me aseguro… -murmuró para sí misma, corriendo hacia la pared exterior que habían tratado de alcanzar y explotando varios ladrillos del centro de ella. En el resultante agujero puso una pequeña carga que tomó de la bolsa y la fijó con varios fuertes hechizos.

-Neville, Luna, el frente. Necesito escudos superpuestos, dos arriba y dos abajo. El resto de ustedes, ¡refúgiense en el corredor!

No era tiempo para preguntar qué estaban planeando, y para ese momento Sirius tenía un presentimiento de que Hermione era la persona más indicada para sacarlos de ahí con vida, así que ellos solo asintieron y tomaron una posición más alejada en el corredor.

Una mirada hacia atrás le mostró a Hermione parándose enfrente del aún hincado Harry, Neville y Luna flanqueando sus costados. Todos tenían sus varitas afuera, y sus caras eran sombrías pero calmadas.

Entonces Hermione agitó su muñeca, y de repente todo era ruido y luces brillantes y calor. La explosión envolvió todo el corredor, rocas, ladrillos y escombros cayeron sobre ellos, rebotando sobre un perfecto escudo superpuesto, y aunque Luna dio un ronco grito de dolor, las cuatro varitas se mantuvieron firmes, y el escudo con ellas.

Cuando el aire se aclaró, el _cul-de-sac_ se había convertido en una salida.

* * *

 **NOTA ORIGINAL DE AUTOR:**

 **"Vuelen tontos"- Gandalf dice esto mientras confronta a el Balrog en el "Señor de los anillos" (el libro, no la película, creo que dice algo más ahí).**

 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:**

 *** _Cul-de-sac:_ Expresión francesa que se refiere a un camino sin salida.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Lo sé, mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero bueno, ya hay aquí un nuevo capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pronto veremos más de Luna y Neville y de lo que tienen que decir Sirius y los demás acerca de la violencia de Harry y Hermione.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior:** Fran Ktrin Black, pax399, Aid4 **y** mESTEFANIAb. ¡ **Me alegran siempre que veo la alerta de review! Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias :)**

 **¡Los veo el próximo capítulo!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **-** Como verán, Voldemort es brillante en muchas maneras,- Hermione estaba diciéndoles veinte minutos más tarde conforme finalmente entraron en la enfermería (cojeando grave y dolorosamente, en el caso de Harry pero él se negó a usar un traslador o a ser levitado).

Madame Pomfrey estaba en sus acostumbradas vacaciones de invierno, pero afortunadamente su almacén seguía ahí.

-Pero es ciego a los logros de la sociedad muggle. En nuestra dimensión, él protegía sus fuertes contra cualquier tipo de magia, pero agrega un poco de Semtex a la ecuación y de pronto estás llegando a algo.

Ella paró para dirigir a Harry hacia una de las camas de la enfermería, agitó su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos diagnósticos y sanadores con una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Claro que se dio cuenta de nuestro truco muy rápido, él _es_ brillante, pero asumí que su Voldemort no lo había hecho. Funcionó muy bien, creo.

Sirius dejó que sus ojos se posaran en el corte en el costado de Harry, que apenas seguía junta, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-"Funcionar bien" parece ser un poco diferente para ti, -él comentó secamente.

Hermione lo fulminó con la Mirada, luego convocó una pronta sucesión de pociones y se las dio a Harry, quien las bebió hasta el fondo sin una pizca de duda.

-Pero también "fracasar" y usualmente involucra más partes del cuerpo faltantes, -ella replicó. -¿Están todos los demás bien?

-Excelente, -Luna dijo felizmente y se unió con Hermione a lado de la cama de Harry.

Su manga izquierda estaba destrozada y sangrienta, y desconcertantes pedacitos de suciedad se adherían a su cabello, pero sus ojos eran amplios, azules e inocentes. Ella fácilmente podría haber llegado de un día en el parque.

-Nada que una ducha, algo de comer y una buena noche de sueño no pueda curar, -Neville agregó firmemente.

Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione.

-¿Y tú?

Ella parpadeó y algo en su postura se relajó.

-Es bueno tenerlos de vuelta, -ella dijo, y su cabeza se hundió en su pecho por un momento.

Él sonrió, una cálida, abierta y afectuosa sonrisa.

-Es bueno que vinieran por nosotros, -murmuró.

-Siempre, -Hermione murmuró también. -Lo sabes.

-Y yo estoy feliz que todavía estuvieran vivos y relativamente sin torturar cuando fuimos por ustedes, es bueno para variar, -Harry intervino desde la cama.

Él se veía terrible, pálido y empapado de sangre, oscuras bolsas debajo de sus ojos y sus extremidades temblaban incontrolablemente, y con su oración extrañamente optimista se veía aún más horripilante.

En los zapatos de Neville, Sirius se mantendría muy lejos de él.

Pero parecía que Neville era mejor persona que Sirius, o a lo mejor sus estándares de cosas espeluznantes eran diferentes, al estar rodeado de hombres locos y mujeres locas.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, besó el cabello de Hermione y se sentó a lado de Harry, solo para ser completamente envuelto en un abrazo. Parecía que Harry era pegajoso, lo que explicaba el incidente de la noche de su llegada que Severus había nombrado "la foto del abrazo koala".

-Todos están vivos y felices aquí, -Harry balbuceó en el hombro de Neville mientras se aferraba a él. -Excepto por Hermione y Ginny y tú, y yo ni siquiera nací porque mis padres se odian aquí, por lo cual están vivos, ¿puedes creerlo Neville? Y lamento que tus padres hayan muerto esta vez y que no pudieran darte _ningún_ regalo, pero ellos te amaron y tu abuela probablemente te dio un cuarto de verdad, ¿no? ¿Has visto la túnica de Snape? Él es muy agradable en esta realidad, quién lo habría imaginado, ¡y su cabello es brillante!

Sirius oyó el irritado susurro detrás de él y sonrió, pero mantuvo su atención en la cama de la enfermería y el grupo de amigos reunidos alrededor de ella, porque en vez de reaccionar a la inútil diatriba de información con frustración, el abrazo de Neville solo se hizo más fuerte, y la mirada que dirigió a Hermione era una de impotente angustia, no irritación.

-Solo se está calmando, -ella le dijo nerviosamente, pero sus manos eran firmes mientras curaba el corte en el costado de su amigo. -Estará mucho mejor en la mañana.

-Soy un desastre y un raro y eso es probablemente genético, -Harry replicó, todavía hablando muy rápido. -Pero si sirve de algo, no te preocupes Neville, y todo valdrá la pena al final, y todos ustedes serán felices para siempre y eso es lo único que importa, solo espera y verás.

Harry estaba temblando salvajemente ahora, siendo estabilizado únicamente por el abrazo de Neville, y Sirius, quien como siempre no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, sintió un malestar deslizarse por su espina, como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo vital.

Esa sensación aumentó cuando Neville cerró los ojos en un obvio dolor y pena.

-Nada valdrá la pena, Harry, -dijo quedamente, y su voz estaba muy cercana a romperse.

¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

-Sí, lo valdrá, -Harry sonaba agitado. -Y ya lo acordamos, Neville. No hay otra manera y tú prometiste que lo aceptarías y no me mirarías así, y yo…

-Harry, -Luna interrumpió calmadamente, deslizándose hacia el otro lado y sentándose junto a él.

Ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello, y Harry se inclinó al contacto casi por instinto.

-¿Alguna vez te he contado de los Kynocephalos que vi con mi padre en Grecia? Eran enormes, casi tan grandes como Hagrid, y sus cabezas se parecían a la de esos perros. Padre decía…

Ella siguió contando la historia que era, si le preguntaban a Sirius, un completo disparate, pero su aguda, melodiosa voz parecía calmar a Harry y a los otros en una manera casi hipnótica. Harry cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro, algo de la angustia de Neville despareció de su rostro, e incluso Hermione frenó un poco su ritmo, aunque ella seguía emitiendo hechizos más rápido y más eficientemente de lo que mucha gente podría en un día bueno.

-Claro, -Hermione dijo cinco minutos después. -Ya estás listo. Hora de ir a la cama, Harry.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada y aunque su cabeza seguía siendo acariciada por Luna, se las arregló para parecer muy amenazante.

-No soy un niño, sabes, -se quejó. -Y no seré enviado a la cama mientras los adultos discuten. ¡Puedo ser loco _y_ parte del equipo!

-También puedes ser loco _y_ un idiota, -Hermione respondió maliciosamente con las manos en sus caderas. -Y no recuperarse apropiadamente cuando tus niveles de energía son bajos sería estúpido, ¿no crees?

Aun así, Harry parecía rebelde, como si la idea de personas hablando acerca de él sin su presencia fuera insoportable. La postura de Hermione se suavizó.

-Solo pondré a Luna y a Neville al corriente, Harry. -Ella agregó. -Todo lo importante esperará hasta mañana, lo prometo.

-Está bien, -dijo. -Lo siente, tienes razón. Yo sé que no hablarían a mis espaldas. Pero yo…

-Son solo las _fury-flies,_ Harry, -Luna dijo confortantemente. -Y la alacena en tu cabeza. Pero nosotros somos tus amigos, no tus cazadores.

Harry asintió, pero su cara se torció como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Ese fue el punto cuando Sirius decidió que había estado callado lo suficiente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Demandó. -Neville y Luna acaban de escapar de la prisión de Voldemort, y aun así ¿todo lo que les importa es _Harry?_

-También me preocupa Hermione, -Luna lo cortó felizmente, un comentario que solo incrementó la frustración de Sirius.

-Esto no es saludable, -comenzó algo que sin dudas habría evolucionado en una larga charla en co-depencia, pero Neville, después de intercambiar una mirada con Hermione, de pronto se puso de pie y levantó ambas manos.

-Lo siento, -dijo. -Pero este no es el tiempo para esa conversación. Harry necesita descansar. Luna y yo necesitamos lavarnos. Y comer. No hemos comido nada en años.

-¡Claro! -Harry saltó de la cama, y aunque se puso pálido y se balanceó y necesitó ayuda para mantenerse en pie de ambas Luna y Hermione, su entusiasmo estaba devuelta a toda potencia. -¡Y querrán ver el Gran Comedor en toda su gloria! Les enseñaré nuestros cuartos, vamos.

* * *

Informar a Albus tomó tiempo, principalmente porque Remus seguía quejándose del nivel de violencia con el que los viajeros de dimensiones estaban cómodos, Lily seguía expresando su preocupación general sobre el hecho de que adolescentes fueran forzados a estar en ese tipo de situaciones, y Sirius seguía tratando de describir la calmada fuerza que Neville había proyectado sin esfuerzo alguno.

Albus se mantuvo curiosamente callado, como si nada de lo que ellos tuvieran que decir lo pudiera sorprender. Lo que sí hizo, fue que le contaran cada paso de la operación y luego le pidió a Lily que se quedara para revivir sus memorias en el Pensadero, así que cuando Sirius, Remus y Severus habían acabado y llegaron al Gran comedor, los tres viajeros de dimensiones ya estaban comiendo y casi terminando su _resumen._

Una lástima, la verdad. Alguna parte masoquista de Sirius se preguntaba cómo la chica habría explicado su dimensión a los dos recién llegados.

-Así que el único horrocrux destruido en esta dimensión soy yo, -Neville estaba diciendo mientras entraban al salón. -¿Tienes la localización de los demás?

-Estábamos un poco más preocupados por traerlos de vuelta. -Hermione respondió secamente. -Y tampoco estábamos seguros de qué tanto quisiéramos involucrarnos en esto.

Neville asintió pensativamente, luego notó a los tres hombres que se les habían unido, les dio una amigable sonrisa y regresó a su pay.

Demonios. Sirius estaba ansioso por saber más de los horrocruxes.

Cuando Neville había engullido una obscena cantidad de comida, se inclinó y fijó su mirada en los ojos de Hermione por un largo, silencioso momento.

-Él no puede seguir así más tiempo, -él comentó. Si las experiencias pasadas servían para algo, no había necesidad de preguntar a quién se referían con "él".

Hermione suspiró y se talló los ojos.

-Él no tendrá que, -ella susurró. -De vuelta en casa, lo único que necesitamos es la copa y Nagini, y luego su trabajo está terminado.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor Hermione, -Neville dijo oscuramente, y ella le dio una cansada sonrisa que no era divertida en lo absoluto.

-Lo sé, -ella replicó. -Pero es la única respuesta que tengo para ti Neville. Tú sabes cómo están las cosas tan bien como yo.

-¡Eso no quiere decir que lo aceptemos Hermione! -Neville contradijo, y fue recompensado con una repentina explosión de ira de Hermione.

-¿Y tú piensas que lo he hecho? -Ella gritó, saltando de la mesa y acercándose a él. -¿No crees que he estado los últimos meses preocupándome como loca? He buscado y rebuscado hasta que mi cabeza se sentía en llamas, pero como tú bien sabes, no he encontrado una manera de evitarlo, ¡y no es justo darle esperanza cuando no hay!

-¡Siempre hay esperanza! -Neville le gritó también. -¡Debe de haber!

-Bueno, me alegro que todavía tengas el lujo de ilusiones, -Hermione siseó. -¡Pero yo realmente no puedo permitírmelas, Neville!

-No me trates como si fuera…

Él fue interrumpido por Luna, quien tomó su mano y la apretó.

-Esta es Hermione, -ella susurró, sus ojos azules vagos, pero extrañamente agudos al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba viendo a Hermione muy cuidadosamente. -Por fuera ella puede estar gritando, pero en el interior siempre está llorando, Neville.

Y como si Luna hubiera descubierto un gran secreto, los hombros de Hermione cayeron y ella se dio media vuelta. Por el otro lado, Neville, se masajeó las sienes y reprimió una maldición. Luego se paró, rodeó la mesa y envolvió a Hermione en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, -él murmuró. -Lo siento, Hermione. Han sido unos largos tres días.

Ella suspiró, y otra vez descansó su frente en su pecho por un momento, luego se recuperó y volvió a la acción.

-Sí, -ella dijo. -Hablaremos de esto luego ¿de acuerdo?

Ella esperó a que Neville asintiera, tocó la mejilla de Luna con delicadeza, y se alejó de la mesa.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas? -Remus preguntó.

-De vuelta a la biblioteca, -ella respondió, sorprendida de que tuvieran que preguntar. -Ahora que hemos liberado a Neville y a Luna, después de todo, alguien tiene que descubrir una forma de llevarnos de regreso tan pronto como sea posible.

-¿Vas a investigar? -Sirius preguntó perplejo. -¿Después de todo esto?

Hermione lo miró como si no entendiera del todo a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero Neville sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso no es nada, -él dijo, sin molestarse en ocultar lo orgulloso que estaba de su amiga. -Una vez buscó un antídoto de un veneno mientras los cuatro estábamos volviéndonos locos por él. No hay nadie tan brillante como nuestra Hermione.

Hermione birló a su cabeza dolorosamente, pero su sonrisa era un poco más brillante y más despreocupada que antes.

Severus intercambió una mirada con Sirius.

-Voy contigo, -anunció. Habían decidido que ninguno de los viajeros de dimensiones deberían de estar solos, y si Sirius conocía a su amigo, Severus estaba impaciente por aprender más de los efectos secundarios del _Felix-felicis._

Hermione concordó fácilmente, dejando el Gran Comedor con largas zancadas, Severus justo detrás de ella.

* * *

Quedando solo los recién llegados, Sirius enfocó su total atención en observar a Neville. Quien estaba comiendo de nuevo, su cara suave e imperturbable, como si nada acerca de la situación pudiera molestarlo.

Había tantas preguntar que Sirius quería hacerle, cómo había crecido Neville en el otro mundo, si había sido tan cercano a Sirius como en esta dimensión, cómo había cambiado del siempre nervioso, tartamudo chico al confiado líder que se sentaba en frente de él.

Pero él era dolorosamente consciente de que no conocía a este Neville, y que él no tenía derecho a esas respuestas, aunque muriera por ellas.

Así que se conformó con temas menos peligrosos en vez de eso.

-Albus me dijo que te dijera que va a haber una junta con toda la Orden del Fénix mañana en la noche. La Orden necesita saber acerca de ustedes y los horrocruxes.

Los ojos de Neville eran duros cuando se encontró con los de Sirius.

-Y ¿me estás diciendo a _mí_ por qué…? -Dijo lentamente.

Sirius sabía qué estaba preguntando realmente, ¿por qué había esperado a darles esta información hasta que Hermione había dejado la habitación? Pero él no le podía dar a Neville la respuesta que se merecía, que él era su Niño-que-vivió, después de todo, en el que un día todos habían puesto su esperanza, no en el extraño dúo de Hermione y Harry, aunque fueran los más capaces del mundo.

Así que él tomó la manera cobarde de salir de esa.

-Porque la Orden querrá ver pruebas de la teoría del horrocrux, -respondió sin responder de verdad. -Así que si pudieran preparar algo…

La mirada de Neville era afilada y suspicaz, y eso hirió a Sirius en maneras que él no podía entender del todo. Pero luego Neville asintió, aceptando su respuesta, y se volvió hacia Luna.

-Creo que la tiara sería la más fácil, -dijo. -¿Irías con Hermione a la Sala de Menesteres esta noche?

-Yendo y viniendo y encontrando joyas malvadas, -ella accedió felizmente. -Pero también deberíamos de matar a la serpiente o Harry podría incendiar el mundo por accidente.

Como era de esperarse, Neville trató a esa oración como si tuviera perfecto sentido.

-Tienes razón, -dijo. -El veneno será más seguro. Deberíamos de asegurarnos de que la espada de esta dimensión funcione tan bien como la de la nuestra. Si no, necesitamos abrir la Cámara mañana y recubrir esta espada de Gryffindor también. Claro, si podemos lograr que Hermione salga de la librería. -Comentó sonriendo.

-Y, de todos modos, no deberíamos de dejar que un monstruo ande rondando libremente por la escuela. -Luna agregó. -Los niños ya son lo suficientemente malos sin agregar al monstruo.

Ella tembló, y otra vez Neville puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

-Claro, -entonces dijo. -Estaremos listos para mañana. Y llevaremos una prueba, Sirius.

Su voz era firme y no dejaba lugar a duda. Sirius se sintió extrañamente reconfortado por esto.

-Eres muy bueno en esto, -dijo, recordando las últimas horas y la roca que Neville había sido en el torrente de eventos. -Organizando, quiero decir. Inspirando confianza.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

-Lideré la resistencia contra Voldemort dentro de Hogwarts por un tiempo, -respondió y luego tomó la tetera y rellenó su taza y la de Luna. -Mientras que los otros estaban buscando los horrocruxes. Es sorprendentemente fácil una vez que agarras el truco.

Ciertamente parecía fácil con Neville, Sirius pensó. Y no pudo evitar notar que Harry y Hermione habían recurrido a él por alivio emocional más de una vez hoy. Era como si no hubieran estado completos sin Neville alrededor de ellos para estabilizarlos, y una vez más Sirius se preguntó por qué Neville seguía Harry sin preguntar, cuando por toda la evidencia debería de ser al revés.

-Él no es tu Rey Arturo, ¿sabes? -Luna declaró de la nada, rompiendo el silencio que había caído sobre el grupo. -Él es Lancelot. -Ella dudó, y luego agregó en una voz seria. -Sin el escándalo sexual.*

Incluso Neville pareció confundido por un momento, pero luego su cara se suavizó y apuntó su pulgar a Luna.

-Lo que ella dijo, -concordó.

Sirius suspiró.

-¿Y qué fue lo que ella dijo? -Él preguntó sin esperar una respuesta coherente.

Pero para su sorpresa, fue Remus quien respondió, y Remus _siempre_ era coherente.

-Que Neville no es el verdadero héroe en esto, no importa que lo parezca, -Remus facilitó la traducción. -El rol cae en, yo asumo, ¿Harry?

Luna asintió solemnemente, luego sonrió deslumbrantemente a Remus, como si hubiera ganado un premio por entenderla.

-Pero ¿por qué? -Sirius preguntó impotentemente. No estaba en su naturaleza criticar abiertamente o demandar explicaciones, él era muy Slytherin para eso no importaba qué tanto Severus lo molestara con ello, pero esas personas obviamente necesitaban que les deletrearan las cosas para que entendieran.

-Quiero decir, no por empequeñecer sus habilidades, pero Harry es claramente inestable y te necesita más de lo que tú a él. Él solo ha sobrevivido porque ustedes tres compensan su locura. ¿Por qué _tú_ lo aceptarías como líder, cuando tú eres más seguro y estás en control?

Neville tomó la mano de Luna y la apretó como si tratara de mantenerla callada, luego miró a Sirius a los ojos. Sus labios estirados en una triste sonrisa.

-¿Así es como se ve? -Preguntó quedamente, pero antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar, se encogió de hombros. -Para responder a tu pregunta, -continuó. -Él es nuestro líder porque está dispuesto a morir por nosotros cuando sea necesario.

La sonrisa se había ido sin dejar rastro.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido, ese había sido una declaración muy macabra, incluso si considerabas el humor negro del grupo.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que Neville se tenía que referir a la pelea en el fuerte de Voldemort, y en cómo Harry había usado un hechizo que lo pondría en peligro mortal, incluso podría matarlo, para salvar a los otros. Él lo había hecho sin un momento de duda.

Sirius tenía que concordar que la disposición a sacrificarse a sí mismo de esa manera era la marca de un líder, pero…

-Admiro tu lealtad, pero ¿cuántas de sus acciones de hoy fueron por su adicción y temeridad? Un líder no debería…

Fuego apareció en los ojos de Neville mientras se paraba. Su silla chirrió contra el piso pulido.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, -él declaró. -Si no hay otra manera, Harry irá a su muerte por nosotros con los ojos abiertos ¡No hay sacrificio más grande que ese!

Esta vez, fue Luna la que tomó la mano de Neville.

-Eso es solo el hombre de arena que te hace sentir arenoso, -ella susurró, y después de un largo momento en el que Neville fulminó a todos con la mirada, asintió.

-Tienes razón, -dijo. -Necesitamos descansar. Hablaremos sobre esto mañana.

Sonaba como una amenaza, sin embargo, mientras Sirius observaba a los dos dejar el Gran Comedor, su mente estaba puesta en otra cosa que Neville había dicho.

 _Harry_ irá _a su muerte,_ había dicho con absoluta convicción. No _iría._

Y Sirius no pudo evitar preguntarse.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Un capítulo más listo, trataré de volver a las actualizaciones semanales ahora que estoy de vacaciones ¡yey¡ Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, si es así, déjemelo saber en los reviews :D**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior:** Ziri Kaere, satorichiva, mESTEFANIb, Christine C ( **pequeño spoiler: los Malfoy no son espías, en realidad son buenos, James está más cerca de aparecer** ), Black-ko, Ryogana, Fran Ktrin Black, y Aid4 ( **gracias a Dios estoy bien, hubo un momento en que no tanto pero al final ya estoy aquí y puedo seguir trayéndoles esta historia** ).

 **Y también a los que agregaron a favoritos o están siguiendo la historia, es genial saber que alguien por ahí espera las actualizaciones.**

 **Próximo capítulo:** Encuentros con otros personajes que no se habían más que mencionado anteroriormente y el enfrentamiento a un horrocrux.

 **Nos vemos pronto, las actualizaciones serán en viernes o sábado :D**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Remus Lupin despertó por la luz gris de una temprana mañana, y con el cálido cuerpo de su esposa a lado de él. Su primer impulso fue saltar de la cama y correr, como había hecho los últimos dos días, desde que Hermione y Harry habían llegado a Hogwarts. Pero luego recordó que no había alguna emergencia esperándolos, no ataque al amanecer, y que Severus había tomado el turno de la mañana de vigila-a-Hermione. Tenía tiempo.

Con un suspiro, Remus se dejó caer en sus almohadas. Una mirada al reloj le dijo que apenas eran las siete, pero años de ser maestro lo habían cambiado de un noctámbulo a un madrugador, un hecho que usualmente lamentada a diario en el desayuno.

Aunque no hoy. Hoy estaba agradecido que se hubiese despertado antes que todos, que su esposa y la mayoría del castillo todavía estuvieran dormidos y que él por fin tendría tiempo para pensar.

O al menos respirar.

Remus estaba consciente que sus amigos y familia pensaban que a veces él era complicado y quisquilloso, muy concentrado en el control, tendiendo a sobreanalizar cualquier cosa y todo, aunque ellos lo respetaban demasiado para quejarse o incluso comentar. Él nunca había sido completamente capaz de explicar su necesidad de cautela a ellos, a Sirius quien siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa siempre y cuando prometiera ser divertido, a Severus cuyo intelecto podía siempre analizar la situación fácilmente y adaptarse a sus necesidades de inmediato, o a su esposa quien podía luchar por la autoridad contra cualquiera, ganar y hacerlo parecer tan fácil como respirar.

Pero ninguno de ellos tenía una bestia al acecho en sus cabezas, solo esperando para tomar el control y destruir sus vidas.

Con un suspiro y un inútil jalón a sus sábanas, Remus se acomodó de nuevo en la cama. La situación lo inquietaba en varios niveles, él lo entendía. Ahí estaban sus visitantes y el torbellino de eventos que trajeron con ellos. También estaba, la muy realista posibilidad de que su batalla sin fin contra Voldemort y sus seguidores pudiera por fin terminar, y victoriosamente.

Pero Harry y los otros habían traído más que conocimiento sobre los horrocruxes con ellos. También habían traído la realización de que esto, su amistad, sus vidas, su mundo, era una frágil, contingente cosa, esclava de la coincidencia y casualidad, y que todo podría ser muy diferente. Ese pensamiento se sentía como un puñetazo en su estómago.

Casi distraídamente, las manos de Remus buscaron su almohada y trató de darle forma. Todo podría haber sido muy diferente, y los eventos que él había considerado parte del orden natural de las cosas, como su matrimonio, como su amistad, eran nada más que una sola opción en una multitud de realidades.

¡Pero había sido real! Cómo se habían conocido en el tren, Severus y Lily tan asustados como él, y Sirius presionado por las expectativas de su familia, lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado ayer. Recordaba cómo habían esperado al Sombrero Seleccionador esa noche, nerviosos pero aun así parte de un solo grupo de niños, y como Lily había discutido con el Sombrero y demandó que la sortearan con Severus, en Slytherin, porque ella no podía ser separada de su único amigo.

Sonriendo, Remus recordó cómo había tratado de consolar a Lily, cómo se había juntado con Severus y Sirius solo para hacerla sentir menos sola al principio. Cómo habían crecido juntos y luego, en algún punto del invierno de su primer año, lentamente se habían enterado de Voldemort y su cruzada, de las facciones dentro de sus propias casas.

Muy apenas habían sido amigos, más como conocidos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, siendo unidos solo por la fuerte amistad de Severus y Lily, y aun así incluso ese vago vínculo de lo que podrían volverse los hizo darse cuenta de que, al ser miembros de casas rivales, deberían de escoger sus lealtades.

-Ellos no destruirán nuestra amistad, -Lily había dicho una tarde, más a Severus que a Sirius y Remus, después de que ella hubiera soportado otro día de burlas de sus compañeros Gryffindors. -No lo permitiré. Seguiremos siendo amigos por siempre, y el mundo tendrá que aceptarlo.

Incluso entonces, cuando ella había sido nada más que una flacucha pelirrojo, llena de entusiasmo y con una tendencia a balbucear, Remus le había creído, y había comenzado a amarla por ello.

-No podemos solo tomar una posición y esperar que todo funcione, -Severus, demasiado delgado, cabello grasiento y encorvado, no estuvo de acuerdo. Él había sido paranoico incluso entonces, siempre esperando el ataque, siempre buscando esa cosa que le sería arrebatada y resignándose a sí mismo para la pérdida.

-Si vamos a hacer esto, -sus ojos habían viajado de su primera y mejor amiga, Lily, al siempre sonriente Sirius, al tímido, silencioso Remus. -Necesitaremos un plan.

Sirius miró a su nuevo compañero de casa incrédulo.

-No te pongas todo pesimista, Snappy, -él protestó. -Si queremos ser amigos, seremos amigos. Tendrán que aceptarlo o les haremos bromas hasta que se rindan.

Remus quería sacudir su cabeza ante la gran confianza que tenían. Para él, incluso su presencia en Hogwarts era un milagro, inesperado y todavía no lo creía de verdad, y la idea de que él pudiera tener amigos, que ellos siguieran juntos como los niños de los que había leído en los libros, parecía demasiado bueno para ser real. Pero si de verdad pensaban que era posible…

-Tenemos dos opciones, -ofreció calladamente, asustado de que nadie lo escuchara y aun así esperando que lo hicieran. El peso de tres pares de ojos en él hicieron que se sintiera incómodo. Tal vez fuera mejor que les dijera qué era él realmente, antes de que se comprometieran. Tal vez sería mejor que se fuera y volviera a ser educado en casa.

-¿Sí? -Lily preguntó, como si de verdad quisiera saber su opinión y Remus juntó todo su valor y continuó.

-Podemos ser amigos abiertamente y ser aleneados por nuestras casas, -todos habían visto cómo resultó eso, cuando Lily había terminado con jugo de calabaza desparramado por toda su blusa durante el desayuno. -O, podemos ser amigos en secreto, y pretender que nos odiamos para que nos dejen en paz.

Esto no sería difícil para él, pensó, ya que pretender se había vuelto su segunda naturaleza, pero por alguna razón esa idea hacía que su pecho se sintiera pesado.

Remus levantó la mirada y se encontró con que los ojos negros de Severus estaban fijos en él, perspicaces y repentinamente muy interesados. Remus se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que su última sugerencia fue enteramente Slytherin, y que una buena Gryffindor -como Lily- nunca la habría concebido para empezar.

Por lo cual ella protestó en contra. Fuertemente.

-O, -Severus la interrumpió después de un momento, y ella cedió de la manera que solo lo hacía con él. -O podemos cambiar la manera en que nuestras casas piensan, hasta que seamos aceptados.

Ahora todos lo estaban mirando fijamente a él.

-Tendremos que ser astutos, -continuó lanzándole una mirada a Sirius que todos podían interpretar. -Y tenemos que tomarnos. No cambiaremos sus opiniones en una semana. Pero si los logramos convencer de que hay mérito en los demás, que los Gryffindors pueden ser ingeniosos, y los Slytherins valientes, entonces podríamos…

-¡Hacer la broma más grande de todos los tiempos! -Sirius interrumpió entusiasmado. -¡Podríamos cambiar Hogwarts para siempre, y ni si quiera se darían cuenta!

Remus suspiró de nuevo mientras pensaba acerca de su juventud e ingenuidad, ¿lo habría hecho si hubieran sabido lo difícil que resultaría? ¿Lo habrían siquiera intentado si se hubieran dado cuenta del antiguo feudo entre sus casas, y si no hubieran sido un montón de marginados que no querían dejar ir el sentimiento de realmente encajar?

Y, ¿podrían haber terminado como los viajeros de dimensiones, atrapados en una guerra demasiado grande para ellos forzados a pasar por cosas que nadie de su edad debería de haber visto o hecho? De nuevo recordó lo frío y despiadados que Hermione y Harry habían sido el día anterior, la manera en que Neville y Luna habían ignorado el trauma de ser aprisionados y torturados. ¿Su amistad podría haber terminado como eso, nada más que una muleta, una cuerda de salvación, manteniéndolos juntos, rotas y cínicas personas que solo esperaban dolor del mundo?

Ese pensamiento hizo que otros más oscuros recuerdos, sufrieran en su mente, y de pronto ya no podía soportar estar postrado sin hacer nada. Rodó y le plantó un suave beso en la frente a Lily, quien murmuró algo y luego volvió a dormir profundamente.

Mientras él se bañaba y vestía, su mente giraba entorno a los eventos de los últimos días, tratando de obtener nueva información, preocupándose por las conexiones lógicas que no podía encontrar. Él era dolorosamente consciente de que no sabía lo suficiente acerca de los viajeros de dimensiones como para formar una explicación coherente a su loco comportamiento, le faltaban datos sobre sus pasados, sobre su mundo, sobre sus relaciones.

Pero también era consciente que, si las acosas continuaban de la misma manera desde que Harry y Hermione llegaron, no obtendría nada de eso. Y aún más: en el momento en que se encontrara nuevamente con ellos, lo envolvería en otro loco vaivén de acciones y reacciones que lo dejarían sin aliento y enteramente pasivo. Así que la única manera de averiguar lo que necesitaba para evaluar la situación, -una conversación normal, tranquila, con ellos-, era sumamente improbable.

Severus había tratado y fue superado por Hermione, quien se las arregló para tenerlo de su lado sin revelar nada de importancia a cambio. El director probablemente sabía mucho más pero parecía renuente a informarles al resto. Y aunque para Remus, Neville parecía ser el primer vistazo de cordura en toda esa situación, él tenía los labios tan sellados como sus maniáticos amigos.

¡Cómo desearía que pudiera simplemente sentarlos y _hacer_ que le dieran las respuestas a sus preguntas!

-No hay nada que hacer, -murmuró ausente a sí mismo y se inclinó para atar sus cordones. Para proteger a sus amigos y su esposa, para de alguna manera estar a la par con la situación, tendría que hacer la cosa más contraria a su naturaleza, lanzarse de lleno a la situación y tratar de averiguar lo que pudiera en el camino.

Habiendo dicho y aceptado eso, él no había esperado que se tuviera que aventarse tan rápido, refiriéndose al momento en que abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones y encontró a Luna Lovegood esperándolo justo en frente, sonriendo con paciencia.

-Ahí estás, -ella exclamó, como si hubieran acordado encontrarse ahí, a las 7:30 de la mañana, o como si ella de hubiera sabido que él saldría a ese preciso momento.

-Sí, aquí estoy, -respondió sin convicción. -Y, ¿por qué _tú_ estás aquí?

-¡Para hacerte compañía, por supuesto! -Ella respondió felizmente. -Y para distraerte de tus preocupaciones. ¡Soy una gran distracción!

Habían muchas cosas que Remus pudo haber contestado a eso, no todas de ellas muy halagadoras. Se contentó con mirarla fijamente con desconcierto en vez de eso. Ya se estaba sintiendo abrumado, y técnicamente, no había salido de su cuarto todavía. Ese no era un prometedor inicio.

-¿No hay cosas en lo que debas de ayudar a los demás? – Preguntó con cuidado y finalmente sacó un dedo de su zona de confort, solo para que ella se pusiera a su lado inmediatamente, como si hubieran caminado juntos al desayuno juntos toda la vida. -Hermione probablemente ya esté en la biblioteca, ¿no crees? ¿No la ayudarás a investigar?

Lo que él realmente quería decir, pero era demasiado educado para hacerlo, era esto: ¿Por qué me estás molestando, extraña chica?

Ella aventó un mechón de su cabello rubio sobre un hombro, lo miró con ligeramente hinchados ojos, y sonrió, como si hubiera escuchado su pensamiento fuerte y claro.

-Yo tengo el trabajo más importante de todos, -ella le confió a él, y de verdad, _de verdad_ levantó un dedo hasta su nariz y le dio un golpecito, pensativa. -Pero es un secreto.

 _Solo uno de ellos está más loco que Harry, y por supuesto que ella decide hacerse mi amiga,_ Remus pensó desesperado. Pero él era un buen maestro, y un hombre paciente. Demasiado paciente, a veces pensaba.

-Por supuesto, -por lo tanto, dijo. -Entonces, dime si puedo ayudarte con eso.

-Oh, pero ya estás ayudándome, -Luna respondió misteriosamente, luego pareció decidir que ahora él era aburrido, y dirigió su atención al castillo alrededor de ellos. Hablándole.

-Parece que tienes un poco de frío, -le dijo a una de las paredes de afuera. -¡Desearía tener un cálido tapiz para ti!

-¡Te juro que eres más alto en mi dimensión! -Le informó al techo sobre ella, y luego se volvió hacia las numerosas pinturas.

-Tú eres espectacular, ¿lo sabías? -Le susurró a una de ellas, un paisaje, por cierto, sin figuras humanas que pudieran responder a la vista. -¡Desearía que fueras lo suficientemente pequeño para que pudiera esconderte en mi bolsillo y llevarte conmigo! ¡Oh, y tú! Tú eres un coqueto, ¿verdad?

Esto último estaba dirigido a una de las muchas armaduras que revestían el pasillo. Remus podía jurar que eso estaba tratando de alejarse de la chica. Muy, muy despacio.

En cuanto a él mismo, trataba de aguantar su unilateral diálogo en silencio, diciéndose a sí mismo que era mejor que tener toda la locura dirigida a él, de verdad creía eso, pero después de cinco minutos, cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban a la vista y no había signos que su entusiasmo fuera a acabar, él simplemente tenía que decir algo.

-No te responderán, sabes, -él comentó, tratando de usar el sentido común para ocultar su exasperación. -No importa qué tanto trates.

Luna solo le dio una sonrisa ganadora.

-Nunca se sabe, profesor, -le dijo seriamente. -Si le hablas a todo, cualquier cosa puede responderte. Cualquier cosa.

Encontraron a Neville en el Gran Comedor, sentado en la misma silla que había ocupado el día anterior, y casi parecía como si siguiera comiendo, no comiendo de nuevo.

En medio de las mordidas a los panes, y cucharadas llenas de avena, les informó que Hermione había ido a la biblioteca casi una hora antes, y Harry la había seguido para preparar su presentación para la junta de la Orden más tarde esa noche. El corazón de Remus se hundió. Él, de alguna manera, se había convencido a sí mismo que Neville hablaría por los viajeros de dimensiones, dándole la oportunidad a Remus de hallar sentido en lo que sería dicho. Pero por supuesto que Neville, leal por defecto, le dejaría el reflector a su loco amigo y líder.

-Y, ¿podrías llevarle a Hermione algo de comer, Luna? -Neville preguntó, bebió lo último de su té y se paró. Remus estaba consternado. Otra vez, había perdido su oportunidad de hablar con la persona cuerda. -No creo que haya comido algo de desayuno. Lo haría yo, pero voy a buscar en los suministros de la escuela algunas escobas aceptables. Quiero llevar a Harry a volar esta tarde, antes de que vayamos a la Cámara.

Luna asintió.

-Él necesitará saltar a su muerte unas cuantas veces antes de que pueda sobrevivir a la malvada serpiente, -ella concordó, se dejó caer en su silla y alcanzó los huevos. -No te preocupes por mí, Neville. Remus me hará buena compañía.

Neville sonrió astutamente, como si supiera algo que Remus no, (probablemente qué tan cansado sería el día de Remus, y exactamente ¿cuándo se había ofrecido para hacer de niñera a la chica?), Neville se inclinó, y capturó los labios de Luna en un suave beso que tomó a Remus completamente por sorpresa.

-Lo harás bien, como siempre, amor, -él le dijo a ella, y ella asintió de nuevo.

-Pero por supuesto, Neville. -Ella concordó. -¡Hasta luego!

* * *

-¿Así que, ¿estás en una relación con Neville? -Remus preguntó con cuidado mientras él y Luna caminaban a la biblioteca. Bueno, _él_ iba caminando. Luna iba saltando, meciendo la cesta que contenía el desayuno de Hermione, como una caricatura de una indefensa, pequeña niña.

-Todos están en relaciones, -Luna respondió despreocupadamente. -Están por todas partes. Las hacen crecer secretamente en sus cavidades torácicas, y luego las sueltan en el yermo.

-Ah, -Remus dijo.

-Sí. Eso es algo importante para comprender, profesor. -Luna estuvo de acuerdo. Sus ojos otra vez estaban viajando, barriendo el corredor perezosamente, de vez en cuando fijándose en las paredes, pisos, o a la nada, examinando algo que Remus no podía ver. Él estaba preparándose para otra sesión de hablar-al-castillo cuando, de pronto, ella paró, lo encaró, y de la nada sus ojos estaban en nada más que en él, escaneándolo, atravesándolo. Era una inesperadamente, incómoda sensación.

-Había una vez, -ella dijo lentamente, con un peso real detrás de sus palabras, y Remus quería gemir de frustración. ¡Él no tenía _tiempo_ para cuentos de hadas! Él necesitaba averiguar más sobre sus visitantes. Pero, ¿cuándo alguno de los viajeros de dimensiones se había preocupado por sus necesidades?

-Hace mucho tiempo, había cuatro niños. Un niño que solo tenía un sapo por amigo. Un niño que había crecido en un océano de pelo rojo y que nunca había aprendido, de verdad, a nadar. Un niño que había crecido abandonado en una alacena. Y una niña que se la pasaba todo el tiempo en un castillo encantado, hecho de libros. Cuando sus cavidades torácicas estaban listas para dejar salir sus corazones en lo salvaje, se conocieron en un viaje. El viaje era, por supuesto, un viaje mágico.

Ella paró, y lo miró a él, como invitándolo. Él la miró fijamente. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-El viaje mágico los llevaría a un castillo mágico, donde ellos encontrarían a su verdadera familia, y por supuesto que estaban emocionados. Pero lo que ellos nos sabían era que el viaje también los estaba llevando hacia un monstruo que había estado esperando por años, escondido en los bosques y buscando tiernos, jóvenes corazones que pudiera devorar. Y mientras su viaje los estaba llevando más y más cerca al lugar mágico, el monstruo los estaba olfateando, acercándose.

-En su viaje, los cuatro niños conocieron otras dos niñas, una que era la séptima hija de un séptimo hijo, y una que podía ver cosas que nadie más podía ver. Ambas habían sido víctimas de burlas, y por eso, eran muy solitarias, pero sus cavidades torácicas, también, estaban ansiosas por dejar salir sus corazones mientras crecían, y por eso, cuando conocieron a los tres niños y la niña, no estaban asustadas. Ellos no sabían que todos los corazones deben romperse, ¿sabes?

Luna le sonrió, otra vez, pero ahora había algo en sus ojos que hizo que la cavidad torácica del propio Remus sorprendentemente doliera, y de pronto, ya no le importaba que estuviera parado en medio de un corredor, escuchando a un cuento sin sentido.

-Pero entonces el monstruo llegó, y él rugió y rugió, y bufó y bramó hasta que el castillo mágico voló en pedazos, y todos los niños y niñas estaban cayendo de pies a cabeza en el pasto sin moverse, como muñecos sin sus cuerdas. Y entonces el monstruo caminó, haciendo que todo retumbara a su alrededor por la fuerza de sus pisadas,* hasta que estuvo en frente de los tres niños y tres niñas, y en una terrible voz, él gritó: "Yo soy el Gran, Malvado Monstruo, y ustedes seis no se opondrán a mí, he comido a sus hermanos y hermanas, y he comido a sus amigos, ¡y ustedes no pueden hacer nada para detenerme! ¡Su poder no es suficiente!

La sonrisa de Luna se desvaneció.

Remus se preguntó quién le había contado esa historia a ella, y qué significaba para ella. Él se preguntó si debía de ponerle fin a esto. Pero luego ella levantó su cara, y él podía ver sus ojos, fieros y orgullosos, y de alguna manera, él supo que era importante escucharla en silencio.

-Pero el niño que solo tenía a un sapo por amigo, se mantuvo firme, y dejó salir su corazón, y era un corazón leal. "Nunca dejaré a mis amigos", él dijo.

-Y la niña que era la séptima hija de un séptimo hijo, se mantuvo firme, y dejó salir su corazón, y era un corazón valeroso. "Lucharé contra ti hasta el fin del mundo," ella dijo.

Luna tragó saliva, duro.

-Y la niña que podía ver cosas que nadie más podía se mantuvo firme, y dejó salir su corazón, y era un corazón de visión. "Te veo", ella dijo, "y nunca olvidaré lo que nos hiciste".

-Y la niña que había vivido en un castillo encantado hecho de libros se mantuvo firme, y dejó salir su corazón, y era un corazón sabio. "Yo te engañaré," ella dijo, "todo tu poder no es rival para la astucia".

-Pero el monstruo se rio de ellos, y extendió su mano para alcanzar todos sus corazones, y destruyó a dos de ellos, y los habría destruido a todos, cuando el último niño dio un paso adelante.

-"No," él dijo, y se mantuvo firme. Y dejó salir su corazón, y su corazón estaba hecho del amor más grande que el mundo ha visto. "Este amor es tu muerte monstro," él dijo. "Y nosotros moriremos juntos." Y él abrazó al monstruo, a pesar de sus terribles dientes y garras, y su amor ardió más caliente que el sol, y juntos, ellos murieron.

Tan abruptamente como la historia había empezado, terminó. Luna se quedó parada en silencio, la cesta en su mano meciéndose distraídamente, como un juguete olvidado. Ella no parecía estar afligida, o al menos afectada, y Remus se preguntó cómo su historia podía haberlo tocado tanto y, aun así, haberla dejado completamente serena.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Luna? -Remus preguntó cuidadosamente, esperando que, por una vez, ella le diera una respuesta clara y llena de sentido.

Una esperanza que, por supuesto, era vana.

-Es algo bueno que yo no soy Caperucita Roja, -ella respondió calmadamente, le dio la espalda y comenzó a examinar el pasillo. -¡O estaríamos en un gran problema, Gran Malvado Lobo!

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Felicies fiestas a todos! Espero se la pasen muy bien en los días que siguen, y que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado a favoritos, dado follow, comentado o simplemente hayan leído la historia :D Especialmente a** Aid4, Fran Ktrin Black, dorian 31, Myobssesivedevotion, mESTEFANIAb, Christine C, Ziri Kaere, y Ryogana.

 **El próximo capítulo por fin tendremos la reunión con los miembros de la Orden, y si no mal recuerdo es la primera aparición de James.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D Díganme qué les pareció Luna, personalmente yo amo esta versión de ella c:**

 ***** Me tomé la libertad de agregarle lo que está entre comas porque el verbo en inglés no tiene traducción literal al español.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Aun cuando se la pasó toda la mañana asistiendo a Hermione y leyendo sobre maldiciones del alma, la mente de Remus seguía girando alrededor de la extraña historia de Luna.

Él estaba consciente de que ella estaba tratando de decirle algo, aunque si había sido importante él no lo podia decir, considerando su extraño orden de prioridades. Él podía incluso imaginar que el cuento había tenido algo que ver con su realidad, ¿podría ser que el monstruo del que estaba hablando Voldemort, y el lugar mágico que destruyó Hogwarts? La especialmente niña lista podría ser Hermione, al menos eso tendría sentido, y tal vez Luna se refería a sí misma como la niña con visión. Pero, ¿por qué había seis niños en el cuento, no cuatro? Y ¿a qué se refería con la extraña parte de "el amor será la muerte del monstruo"?

-Luna me contó una historia rara antes, -finalmente dijo.

Hermione medio levantó la mirada del gran tomo que actualmente estaba devorando, pero él podía decir por su expresión que ella no estaba del todo presente.

-Espero que hayas escuchado, -ella respondió distraídamente. -Usualmente es bueno escuchar cualquier cosa que Luna dice.

-Era un cuento de hadas, Hermione, -Remus protestó. -Una historia.

-Hay verdad en las historias, especialmente en las de Luna. -Hermione podía ser tan incomprensible como el resto de los demás cuando no concernía a su investigación.

-Mira, -ella añadió, se frotó la cara cansadamente y cerró el libro con un "snap". -Luna hace lo que ella considera importante. ¿Podríamos concentrarnos en _mi_ trabajo por el momento?

-Claro, -Remus accedió rápidamente. -¿Horrocruxes?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No todo es sobre tus problemas, ¿sabes? -Ella espetó. -Estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de mandarnos de vuelta a nuestro mundo, y ninguno de ustedes me ha ayudado hasta ahora. ¿No pueden _sus_ horrocruxes esperar hasta la reunión de la Orden de esa noche?

Remus se fijó en lo irritado de su expresión, las bolsas bajo sus ojos, el caos del frizz de su cabello y la manera en que sus manos estaban, incluso un poco, temblando, y, de repente, él se sintió culpable. Sus cuatro visitantes _eran_ irritantes y difíciles de tratar, y ni siquiera trataban de hacer que los comprendieran, pero la situación era incluso menos fácil para ellos que para los habitantes de esa dimensión.

Remus trató de imaginar cómo se sentiría, recién salido de una zona de guerra y ser confrontado con gente que él había visto morir, ser encargado con la imposible investigación de un salto dimensional y, en un futuro, vencer a un Señor Oscuro.

Severus y él mismo tal vez habían estado ayudando a Hermione a investigar esos últimos días, pero habían estado más interesados en su propio problema de horrocruxes. Y ellos ciertamente no habían apoyado a los adolescentes, al menos no en una manera emocional.

-Lo siento, -dijo abruptamente. -Debes estar increíblemente cansada, Hermione, y han sido horas desde que comiste algo, ¿por qué no tomas un descanso y una siesta?

Pero eso solo sirvió para tornar su mirada más irritada.

-Quiero que escuches mis teorías, no consolarme, -ella dijo fríamente. -No tenemos tiempo para estar cómodos, Remus, y el acoso de Harry y Neville es ya malo de por sí, ¡sin que tú agregues algo! Quiero decir, en serio, podríamos estar al borde de un gran avance en teoría mágica aquí, sin mencionar que mi mundo cuelga de un hilo, y yo ciertamente no puedo molestarme con comer y dormir cuando…

Mostrando su derrota, Remus levantó ambas manos en un gesto de paz. Él había tratado. Si ella no quería ser tratada como un ser humano, bueno, ¿quién era él para forzarla?

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres mostrarme? -La interrumpió rápidamente.

Ella paró su diatriba a media oración y alcanzó una libreta forrada de piel que estaba cerca su codo izquierdo, y se la pasó a él.

-Échale un vistazo a esto, ¿podrías?

Él le echó un vistazo. Luego otro, más largo. Luego sacudió su cabeza, acercando las notas y pasando las hojas una por una. Dos veces. Él podía sentir sus propias cejas levantarse más, su frente arrugándose hasta fruncir el ceño, y supo que estaba poniendo lo que Lily había denominado su "cara de paradigma".

-Yo no…- él comenzó, luego se perdió de nuevo en las notas al tiempo que su significado lentamente se reveló ante sus ojos. -¿Cómo es posible…? Esto es…

 _Eso_ era un conjunto de diagramas y fórmulas de una complejidad que Remus raramente había visto, y nunca fuera de avanzados libros de teoría mágica. Aquí y allá habían notas escritas en los márgenes, los nombres de eminentes investigadores o importantes principios rúnicos, pero eran tan cortas y crípticas que no ayudaban mucho a Remus. Aunque Remus era culto en runas antiguas y teoría mágica, él nunca había sido un experto, y ciertamente no en teoría transdimensional.

Lo que empeoraba todo era que esos altamente complejos pensamientos estaban escritos en el simple sistema de runas que enseñaban en Hogwarts, no en el más elaborado lenguaje usado por investigadores que en verdad trabajaban en ese tipo de cosas. Parecían las notas de alguien que no había recibido una educación formal más allá de sexto o séptimo año, pero había usado genio puro para hacer que las cosas funcionaran para ella de todos modos.

Lucía, en una palabra, imposible. Y muy indescifrable también.

Remus le lanzó una mirada a Hermione, quien ya estaba leyendo otro libro, y golpeando su dedo en la madera pulida de la tabla impacientemente. Él decidió que quedarse estancado no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

-Explícamelo. Lentamente, como si yo fuera tu estudiante, -dijo, y como cuando había estado con Luna en el corredor, de repente tenía toda la atención de uno de los viajeros dirigida a él. Si era posible, era incluso más inquietante con Hermione.

Sus ojos se precipitaron a sus manos, sus ojos, su boca, a sus notas y de vuelta a sus ojos, y algo en su cara se suavizó.

-Tú probablemente fuiste el mejor profesor que tuve, -ella susurró ausente, pero continuó antes de que él pudiera procesar ese pedazo de información.

-Okay, -ella dijo. -Como puedes ver, he recolectado una lista de todas las grietas dimensionales documentadas y teóricas y las organicé por causas. No hay casos o estudios concernientes a fiendfyre, no me sorprende, dado que es ambos, ilegal y casi nunca usado, pero extrapolando en categorías más abstractas de actividad transdimensional, creo que podemos hacer la suposición de que los efectos realidad-negador del fiendfyre interactuaron con un artefacto que posee sustanciales propiedades transmogrícolas. La resultante reacción en cadena de poder liberado, comparable, tal vez, a una explosión de materia-antimateria, causó que la estructura de realidades se rompiera y formara el túnel que nos trajo aquí. ¿Sí?

Remus asintió. Los números tenían más sentido ahora y eran sólidos, al menos hasta donde una examinación primeriza podía mostrarle. Él estaba, en efecto, sorprendido por cuán organizada su investigación parecía. A pesar de su frenética manera de investigar, ella era ciertamente uno de los pensadores más estructurados que él hubiera conocido, pero eso no lo sorprendía tanto, considerando el rígido control sobre sus emociones del que había hecho gala más de una vez.

-Entonces, en el siguiente paso, -ella continuó. -Traté de armar una tipología de artefactos que podrían poseer los atributos mágicos necesarios. Ahí es donde me quedé atorada.

De nuevo, Remus asintió.

-Porque no tienes una lista completa de los artefactos guardados en esa bóveda.

-Exactamente.

Remus dudó por un momento, mentalmente repasando todos sus contactos en la Orden.

-Creo que podría ayudarte con eso, -le ofreció entonces. -Con un poco de preparación, podríamos ser capaces de entrar a la válvula o, al menos, poner nuestras manos en dicha lista. Esto es, por supuesto, asumiendo que los contenidos de ambas bóvedas en nuestras dimensiones sean similares.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Los Lestrange siguen aliados con Voldemort y son tradicionalmente categorizados como "oscuros"?

-Sí. Aunque nunca pudimos probar suficientemente que son mortífagos.

-Entonces, hay algo con lo que podemos trabajar. Más de lo que usualmente tengo, de hecho.

Ella sonrió.

-Y ustedes tendrían que entrar a la bóveda, eventualmente. A menos que las cosas hayan resultado diferentes en tu dimensión, tiene uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort.

El impulso de pedir más información era casi irresistible, pero Hermione no había reaccionado muy bien a eso antes, así que Remus se resignó a esperar hasta la noche.

-Hay otro problema, -por ende, dijo, y el asentimiento de Hermione confirmó que ella ya estaba trabajando en ello.

-¿Cómo identificar las dos dimensiones específicas que han sido conectadas para asegurar que cualquier grieta dimensional causada por nosotros nos lleve de vuelta a nuestro mundo original? Sí, estoy consciente de ello. Aunque no he encontrado una solución. No todavía.

Remus asintió. Ella había avanzado sorprendentemente mucho en el poco tiempo que había tenido, y con la interrupción de la invasión del fuerte de Voldemort.

-Tenemos tiempo, -él dijo. -Podemos solucionarlo juntos.

Él quiso decirlo como un comentario confortante, pero en vez de lucir aliviada, los ojos de Hermione se desviaron hacia las ventanas de la biblioteca que daban hacia el campo de quidditch. Ellos no podían ver u oír a Neville y Harry volando, pero no era tan difícil deducir su tren de pensamiento.

-No, -ella susurró, todo el entusiasmo científico despareció de su voz. -De todas las cosas que no tenemos, el tiempo es nuestro peor enemigo, Remus.

* * *

-Llegan tarde, -Severus remarcó, intercambiando una rápida mirada con Sirius. -No debimos dejarlos ir solos.

-Ellos insistieron, -Sirius dijo apenado, visiblemente consciente de que ese no era una buena respuesta cuando venía de un experto auror y maestro. -Harry me dijo que solo estorbaríamos en su camino y terminaríamos convertidos en piedra, y entonces ellos tendrían que explicar eso al resto de ustedes. Estaba muy seguro de ello.

-… Convertidos en piedra. -Lily repitió. -¿Creen que estaban hablando en serio sobre que hay un monstruo? -Ella sonaba preocupada, incluso más que lo usual.

-Yo creo que "monstruo" es su código para cualquier cosa mala, -Remus respondió para calmarla. -Luna me contó una extraña historia esta mañana, sobre un monstruo soplando y atacando a un grupo de niños. Nosotros sabríamos si hay algo peligroso escondido en Hogwarts, ¿no?

-No, no lo sabrían. -Luna alzó la voz desde donde había estado sentada silenciosamente por los últimos diez minutos, observándolos inquietarse. Había llegado a las siete en punto, vistiendo un muy arrugado hecho de un algodón azul claro, y, por ninguna razón aparente, una enorme flor rosa en su cabello.

-Eso no ayuda, Luna -Remus dijo.

-No, -ella estuvo de acuerdo. -Pero es cierto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no estás allá abajo ayudándolos a pelear contra el monstruo? -Sirius preguntó un poco maliciosamente. Aunque estuviera divertido por los otros viajeros interdimensionales, había algo acerca de Luna que parecía ponerlo nervioso. -¿No te necesitan?

Luna, no herida en lo mínimo, solo se encogió de hombros.

-Trato de hablar a los monstruos, y a veces ellos tratan de comerme por ello. Así que no me dejan acercarme a monstruos. Los otros no quieren que me lastime.

-Suena como una precaución razonable, -Severus comentó. Él estaba mirando el reloj en el manto de la chimenea. Albus se había ido casi una hora antes, con la intención de empezar la reunión de la Orden, e informar a sus amigos sobre los últimos eventos para que estuvieran preparados para la especial magia de Harry, pero habían quedado a las siete en punto, y si querían que la Orden accediera que ir tras los horrocruxes era el mejor curso de acción, llegar tarde no era un buen comienzo.

-Un mago nunca llega tarde, -Luna intervino de nuevo. -Ni temprano. Él llega precisamente cuando lo necesita.

Como si lo hubieran planeado, la puerta de la oficina del director se abrió y los otros tres adolescentes entraron. Todavía usaban sus viejas y raídas ropas muggles, el ojo de Neville estaba hinchado e inflamado, y el pelo de Hermione lucía como si pájaros hubieran hecho su nido ahí.

El corazón de Remus se hundió de nuevo. ¿Cómo podrían convencer a la Orden de tomar a esta gente en serio?

-Claro, -Harry jadeó. -Estamos listos para irnos… lamentamos llegar tarde… esa cosa era más grande de lo que recordaba.

-¿Qué cosa? -Remus preguntó. Él no quería saber, no de verdad, pero el comentario del "monstruo" lo había estado molestando toda la tarde.

-Basilisco, en la Cámara de los Secretos, -Harry contestó distraídamente, justo cuando Hermione estiraba su mano arriba de su cabeza.

-Te faltó un poco, ahí- ella dijo asqueada, y con cuidado, quitó lo que parecía un pedazo de piel de serpiente del cabello de Harry antes de agitar su varita. -Realmente, Harry, tus encantamientos de limpieza son un desastre.

-Para eso te tengo a ti, -Harry respondió, sonriendo, y ella inclinó su cabeza.

-¿En serio? -Ella preguntó. -¿Yo pensaba que era para cegar serpientes gigantes mientras tú corres hacia ellas?

-Ah, pero ¿qué no me dices siempre que las mujeres son multitask? -Harry sonrió, y luego se dio cuenta de que el resto del cuarto los estaban viendo fijamente. -Claro. La reunión de la Orden. ¿Estamos listos?

 _No realmente,_ Remus quería responder. Él estaba a punto de desmayarse por ese loco diálogo, y por la cara de Sirius y los otros, no se sentía mucho mejor que él. Recordó vagamente que Harry y Hermione habían mencionado la Cámara de los Secretos antes, pero se había perdido en el espiral de revelaciones que los cuatro habían traído con ellos.

Él intercambió una desvalida mirada con Lily, quien lucía pálida, y otra con Sirius, quien solo se encogió de hombros. _Mejor hay que tomarlo con calma,_ sus ojos parecían decir, _o nunca llegaremos a la junta._

Pero considerando la manera en que Hermione estaba escribiendo en una de sus libretas de nuevo, la manera en que Neville estaba viendo al vacío en trance, y la manera en que Harry estaba riendo locamente, sus manos haciendo gestos salvajemente en una historia que nadie podía esperar comprender; las posibilidades de llegar a la junta de la Orden, sin mencionar las posibilidades de un resultado positivo, eran de pocas a no existentes.

Más tarde, Remus no podría explicar por qué lo había hecho, pero se encontró a sí mismo volteando alrededor y mandándole a Luna una mirada suplicante. ¡Luna, quien pensaba que hablar con monstruos era algo digno de conversación! ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Pero Luna encontró sus ojos, y una sonrisa floreció en su rostro como un amanecer, y ella se paró de su silla y caminó hacia sus amigos, envolviendo las manos de Harry en las suyas y dándole un suave codazo a Hermione.

-Ustedes necesitan ser adultos ahora, -ella les dijo. –La gente quiere que sus espejos los adulen, no que les digan la verdad.

Y como si hubiera usado un hechizo en ellos, sus amigos cambiaron abruptamente. Harry dejó de hacer sus payasadas, Neville instantáneamente salió de su trance, y Hermione cerró su libreta, ojeó a los dos chicos y luego asintió con la cabeza hacia Luna.

-Sí. Por supuesto. Me encargaré de ello, querida, -dijo, y luego dirigiéndose a los demás: -Podemos irnos.

Sin estar tan seguro de qué había traído ese cambio, pero aliviado de que había pasado –y esperando que durara-, Remus caminó hacia la chimenea y ya había levantado su mano para lanzar el polvo floo en el fuego, cuando un muy preocupante pensamiento vino a él.

-¿Ustedes _saben_ que esta junta será en la Mansión Malfoy, o no? –Él preguntó, pensando en la mira vez que conocieron a Lucius y el desastre que _eso_ había resultado.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una larga, indescifrable mirada, luego Harry volteó a ver de reojo al escritorio de Albus y lo fulminó con la mirada, como si lo pudiera culpar de sus pecados en ausencia del director.

-Sí, -dijo sombríamente. –Nos fue explicado. No se preocupen, probablemente no matemos a nadie.

Intercambió una mirada con sus tres amigos, asintió para que Luna regresara a lado de Remus, luego tomó los brazos de Neville y Hermione para moverlos a otra esquina en la oficina del director.

-Vayan sin nosotros, -les dijo al resto de ellos. –Los alcanzaremos en un momento.

Severus y Lily parecían listos para protestas pero Luna simplemente tomó la mano de Remus y lo jaló a la chimenea, y después de un minuto, los amigos de Remus los siguieron y se prepararon para transportarse al salón principal de la Mansión Malfoy.

-¿Por qué te mandaron primero? –Remus le preguntó a Luna. Era una extraña decisión para este grupo tan unido, dejar a Luna entrar en lo que probablemente ellos percibían como las mazmorras de la serpiente solo con Remus y los otros como protección.

-Ellos necesitan ser leones esta noche, -Luna respondió solemnemente, echando una mirada al mantel y el polvo floo como si le estuvieran susurrando amenazas. –Yo ni siquiera soy un águila decente.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Soy más como un pequeño gorrión, -ella dijo cómplicemente. –Que se pone en los cuernos del monstruo y lobos y que nunca puede ser atrapado.

Ella inhaló profundamente, enderezó sus hombros y reposicionó la flor en su cabello, luego tomó un puñado de polvo floo y dio un paso hacia el fuego.

-Excepto por una vez, -ella susurró. –Una vez _fui_ capturada.

Y entonces ella se fue.

Cuando Remus salió de la chimenea a la grande y lujosamente decorada entrada del salón de la Mansión Malfoy, la encontró esperándolo justo a su lado, como si ella se hubiese movido solo lo absolutamente necesario. Ella se estaba abrazando a sí misma, su mirada moviéndose por todo el cuarto sin nada de su usual confianza. Sin pensarlo, él tomó su mano de nuevo.

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia él, y por un momento ella lucía casi fiera. Pero entonces su cara se relajó en algo parecido a su usual expresión soñadora. Ella apretó su mano y él también la apretó.

-Este no es un buen lugar para nosotros, -ella le confió mientras examinaba el piso de mármol negro y blanco, y el candelabro de cristal con algo parecido a disgusto.

-A mí siempre me gustó, -Remus respondió, tratando de dirigirlos a territorios de conversación agradable antes de que los miembros de la Orden los pudieran escuchar. Estaba solos en el salón por el momento, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier minuto, y él no quería que la primera impresión de los otros miembros fuera esta pequeña niña loca. –Puede ser intimidante al principio, pero tiene mucho encanto cuando llegas a conocer el lugar.

Luna le dio una leve mirada de reproche, luego sonrió tristemente.

-La última vez que estuve aquí, -ella dijo en su aguda, serena voz. –Mataron a mi padre ante mis propios ojos. No me importó mucho. Aunque las alfombras eran muy lindas.

* * *

 **N/A Original:** El comentario de "un mago nunca llega tarde" fue tomado, por supuesto, de "El Señor de los Amigos " la película.

 **Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, por fin será la tan esperada reunión de la orden, ya vamos a la mitad del fanfic!**

 **Muchas gracias a Aid4, Tifiis, Black-ko, Ryongana, Myobsessivedevotrion,Ginny miau, por comentar el capítulo anterior :) Ya aparecerá James y los otros Weasley, los capítulos que siguen todavía son en perspectiva de Remus y luego seguirá la de Lily.**

 **¡Feliz inicio de año! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

 _-Este no es un buen lugar para nosotros, -ella le confió mientras examinaba el piso de mármol negro y blanco, y el candelabro de cristal con algo parecido a disgusto._

 _-A mí siempre me gustó, -Remus respondió, tratando de dirigirlos a territorios de conversación agradable antes de que los miembros de la Orden los pudieran escuchar. Estaba solos en el salón por el momento, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier minuto, y él no quería que la primera impresión de los otros miembros fuera esta pequeña niña loca. –Puede ser intimidante al principio, pero tiene mucho encanto cuando llegas a conocer el lugar._

 _Luna le dio una leve mirada de reproche, luego sonrió tristemente._

 _-La última vez que estuve aquí, -ella dijo en su aguda, serena voz. –Mataron a mi padre ante mis propios ojos. No me importó mucho. Aunque las alfombras eran muy lindas._

* * *

Remus sintió como si su cerebro hubiera hecho corto circuito. Él sabía que ver a Luna con la boca abierta en completo horror no era la cosa más madura o apropiada por hacer, pero no podía pensar en otra manera de reaccionar, no podía pensar en lo absoluto.

Ella lucía tan inocente, y había hablado con un tono tan casual, y ahí estaba él, irritado por la forma en cómo los viajeros interdimensionales lo harían ver en frente de los miembros de la Orden, y deseando secretamente que ella se fuera.

Mientras ella había estado confrontando el lugar donde su padre había sido asesinado.

Algo de su angustia debió de haberse mostrado en su cara, porque ella sonrió de nuevo, más feliz esta vez.

-Está bien, -ella susurró. -Tú dijiste todas las cosas necesarias la primera vez, profesor. Y tú _trataste_ de salvarme.

De pronto, él no quería nada más que abrazarla y darle grandes cantidades de helado, pero antes de que pudiera proceder a cumplir la primera parte de ese deseo, el fuego ardió de nuevo y salieron..

No la gente que esperaba.

Solo eran Neville, Hermione y Harry quienes habían llegado, pero le tomó a Remus un momento para darse cuenta de eso, porque donde antes habían usado prendas que no combinaban y que eran más parecidas a harapos que ropa de verdad, ahora estaban enfundados en túnicas negras de batalla que se aferraban a sus músculos (o curvas, en el caso de Hermione ¿desde cuándo ella tenía curvas?) y parecían estar hechas, si no estaba equivocado, de piel de dragón. Sus varitas estaban prominentemente exhibidas en fundas de calidad de auror, atadas a sus antebrazos (y cada uno tenía dos varitas, tan ilegal como eso podía ser), y detrás de los hombros de ambos, Harry y Neville, Remus pudo ver un vistazo de una empuñadura de espada; mientras Hermione, una vez más, usaba su cinturón de doble lazo con pociones en él.

Parecían más altos que minutos antes, aunque tal vez solo fuera porque estaban parados tan derechos, cada movimiento imbuido con la gracia de guerreros expertos, y sus rostros…

Lucían como las caras de antiguos guerreros que él había visto en los tapices de los corredores de Hogwarts, altanero, relajados y ligeramente cansados del mundo, pero con la expectativa implícita de que se doblegaría a su voluntad. Se veían viejos y jóvenes al mismo tiempo, ambos amables y ligeramente amenazantes, y, en una extraña e innombrable manera, completamente hermosos.

Si estas hubieran sido las personas que entraron por el portal, él no habría dudado de sus historias ni por un minuto. Él también habría sospechado de ellos, y hubiera estado ligeramente asombrado.

-¿Ya empezaron? -Harry preguntó, su voz era más grave, áspera, y autoritaria en una manera que Remus no podía explicar. Él mismo quería enderezarse, y si no hubiese sido tan adverso a cualquier tipo de ritual militar, el instinto de saludar hubiera surgido fuertemente en él.

Luna asintió calmadamente.

Remus tragó saliva audiblemente.

Silenciosamente, Harry enarcó una ceja. Lucía impaciente, y horriblemente en control.

-Está bien, -Luna dijo, como si la apariencia de sus amigos no la sorprendiese en absoluto. ¿Qué era lo que ella había dicho? ¿Qué necesitaban ser leones esa noche? Bueno, ciertamente lucían así. -El mundo del profesor está rebotando un poco, pero los seguiremos pronto. Pueden empezar sin nosotros.

Ella palmeó la mano de Remus confortantemente.

En vez de responder, Harry inclinó su cabeza levemente en dirección a Hermione, como en una silenciosa orden. Remus notó su cicatriz en forma de rayo, casi siempre escondida por su cabello, ahora estaba visible y un poco enrojecida, mientras, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás haciéndolo parecer más grande y un poco salvaje.

-Complejas salas de protección, -la voz de Hermione, también, era diferente, cortante y precisa y con una actitud de "no tonterías" que le recordaba a Remus a Minerva McGonagall. Cada pulgada de ella estaba bajo control mientras trenzaba su cabello. -Hecha por Bill Weasley. El director está en el otro cuarto, junto con un grupo de al menos treinta personas, conocemos a la mayoría de ellos. No hay nada que pueda herirnos ahí.

Otra vez, Harry se volteó sin decir nada, y Neville se movió para adoptar una posición de guardia que a Remus le recordaba a Moody en uno de sus más paranoicos días.

-Vamos, -dijo quedamente, su voz tan segura como su presencia.

Los ojos de Harry barrieron el cuarto en un movimiento preciso que de alguna manera se veía más impresionante que los hechizos de diagnóstico que él y Hermione habían disparado en numerosas ocasiones antes. Luego sonrió, una fría, peligrosa expresión en su pálida cara, y sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron ligeramente.

-Siempre pensé que tanto mármol hace lucir a este lugar vulgar. -Él comentó, y sonaba condescendiente, superior, no loco o fuera de lugar, en lo absoluto.

Hermione sonrió, con los labios apretados. El recuerdo de ella lanzándole un Cruciatus hacia Lucius, de repente, estaba fresca en la memoria de Remus.

-Cuídense de los pavoreales, -ella murmuró sedosamente.

Y mientras Harry comenzaba a caminar hacia el salón de baile, con largas zancadas que hacían que la idea de cualquiera interponiéndose en su camino resultara ridícula. Neville y ella a su lado, flanqueándolo, sus capas negras ondulando detrás de ellos y girando alrededor de los tobillos de sus botas pulidas.

Dejaron el recibidor en silencio.

-¿Qué _fue_ eso? -Remus finalmente preguntó, consciente de que su voz era temblorosa. A pesar de todas las cosas que había visto esos últimos días, él no se había imaginado que los viajeros interdimensionales fueran capaces de hacer una entrada como esa.

De nuevo, Luna palmeó su mano.

-Ustedes querían que lucieran como un milagro, ¿o no? -Ella preguntó ligeramente. -Querían que ellos fueran los reyes y reina de lo antiguo. Bueno, esta noche lo son.

Eso casi había tenido sentido, Remus pensó ausentemente, pero la mayoría de su mente estaba ocupada tratando de comprender cómo sus preconcepciones y expectativas habían cambiado tanto en los últimos cinco minutos, y por eso no protestó cuando Luna tomó su mano más fuerte y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la otra habitación.

Pasaron junto a Severus y Sirius, quienes llevaban expresiones idénticas de shock en sus rostros, y finalmente llegaron junto a Lily, quien estaba observando a su casi-hijo en el estrado a lado de Albus Dumbledore, con una expresión que Remus no podía interpretar.

Ella mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry, pero su cuerpo se acercó más a él, como si estuviera buscando calor.

-Eso fue ciertamente inesperado -susurró, y murmuró un acuerdo en su cabello.

No se dio cuenta de que seguía agarrando la mano de Luna hasta que Albus terminó su presentación, los murmullos se habían apagado y Harry había dado un paso adelante, listo para hacerse cargo de la reunión.

Este era el momento más importante, pensó distraídamente Remus. El comportamiento extravagante sería tolerado más adelante, una vez que la credibilidad y la autoridad de Harry fueran establecidas, pero si él se presentaba como un loco ahora, la Orden nunca lo escucharía.

Pero a juzgar por la forma en que Harry tomó el centro del escenario, llenando la habitación con su presencia con facilidad, examinó a los miembros de la Orden extendidos en silencio frente al estrado, luego alzó las manos solo lo suficiente para silenciar hasta el último de ellos sin esfuerzo, el momento más importante ya había pasado, y Harry los había convencido.

-Buenas noches, -dijo ahora con la misma voz profunda y áspera que le hacía sonar diez años mayor de lo que era. -Permítanme agradecerles a todos por reunirse aquí con tan poco tiempo de anticipación. El director Dumbledore ha tenido la amabilidad de presentarnos, y espero que haya la oportunidad de hablar con ustedes individualmente en un momento posterior. Por ahora, concentrémonos en la razón por la que estamos aquí.

Se detuvo, estiró la mano abierta hacia un lado y, con un movimiento fluido, Hermione se adelantó y colocó una resplandeciente tiara en ella.

Mientras la tocaba, el rostro de Harry pareció retorcerse de dolor, pero la expresión fue suavizada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando sólo control detrás. Levantó la tiara frente a él, con sus diamantes facetados creando efectos de luz en el suelo y las paredes. Era una de las piezas de joyería más impresionantes que Remus había visto, y se preguntó dónde la habrían encontrado.

-Esto, - dijo Harry secamente. -Es un horrocrux, a pesar de su belleza, es el artefacto más malvado y peligroso con el que la mayoría de ustedes entrarán en contacto. ¿Hermione?

Al lado de Harry, Hermione sacó su varita y comenzó una serie de complejos hechizos de protección que separaron a la gente en el estrado - Harry, Hermione y Neville - del resto de la habitación. A continuación, agregó protecciones de cuerpo individuales para Harry y para ella, e hizo un gesto para que Neville bajara del podio y entrara en los hechizos de protección generales.

-El director Dumbledore los ha informado de cómo se hace un horrocrux y lo que significa para el mago que lo creó, lo que no les ha dicho es el efecto que un horrocrux tiene sobre cualquier persona que se acerca a él.

Harry hizo una pausa, todavía girando la tiara en sus manos y examinándola con calma, pero la luz que desprendía ahora parecía áspera y deslumbrante, ya no era hermosa. Remus echó un vistazo a su izquierda y derecha, y vio a los magos y brujas a su alrededor mirando el estrado, colgando de los labios de Harry.

Había muchos viejos amigos en la multitud, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks, Lucius Malfoy- y en todas sus caras vio reflejadas las mismas emociones retorcidas que él mismo sentía: miedo y repulsión, pero también una extraña, y aterradora fascinación.

-Horrocruxes, - continuó Harry, y esta vez había urgencia en la forma en que hablaba, como si fuera vital que lo escucharan y tomaran sus palabras a pecho. "Son la esencia del mal, corrompen, tuercen y destruyen todo lo bueno que hay dentro de ti. Destruirlos es físicamente peligroso, pero también es una lucha de la mente y el alma. Y créanme, no es fácil. De hecho, sólo hay dos métodos que conocemos, y pueden estar seguros que hemos hecho nuestra tarea.

Desvió la mirada del horrocrux en su mano, como si fuera un juguete del que se había aburrido, y observó al público que respondió a su pequeña broma con una risita nerviosa.

Remus vio a Lucius de pie cerca del estrado, con una ceja levantada en silencio, apreciando la habilidad de Harry de tocar a la multitud. El Slytherin, que era un maestro en dirigir esta clase de asamblea, no había esperado nada mejor de sus huéspedes que Remus.

La risa se había calmado, Harry movió su otra mano libre, y esta vez Neville dio un paso adelante, lejos de sus amigos y hacia Severus.

-Maestro de Pociones Snape, - dijo Harry, y no había indicios de los sentimientos conflictivos que había mostrado hacia Severus en días pasados. -¿Podría confirmar la naturaleza de la sustancia con la que esta espada ha sido cubierta? Pero cuidado, es bastanteletal.

Esto fue seguido por un alboroto, tanto porque la espada que Neville había desenvainado de su espalda era obviamente la espada de Gryffindor (y Remus eligió no pensar en la espada idéntica que Harry llevaba atada a su espalda, y cómo habían logrado adquirir la espada de esta dimensión, también), y porque Severus realizó unos cuantos hechizos diagnósticos que terminaron con un Maestro de Pociones muy sorprendido y las palabras 'veneno de basilisco' flotando por la habitación.

Así que la "gran serpiente" que habían matado justo antes de la reunión en verdad había sido real. De repente, Remus se sintió bastante nauseabundo ante el recuerdo de ese trozo de piel de serpiente que Hermione había quitado del cabello de Harry antes. Lily en sus brazos temblaba un poco.

Con la empuñadura por delante, y la hoja de la espada apoyada sobre su brazo como si fuera un caballero presentándola a su señor, Neville entregó la espada a Harry, quien la tomó como si hubiese nacido con una espada en la mano. Daba una imagen inusual con la tiara en su mano izquierda y la mítica arma de Gryffindor en su derecha, pero su rostro duro como una piedra, le hacía parecer todo menos tonto o romántico.

-Lo que verán será atroz y horrible -dijo él con toda naturalidad. -Tengan en cuenta que es la raíz y el secreto del poder de Voldemort.

Inclinó la cabeza y la varita de Hermione volvió a salir. A su orden, la tiara dejó la mano de Harry y flotó en el aire, Harry adoptó una postura defensiva, y entonces él abrió su boca, y silbó algo ...

... y antes de que Remus pudiera procesar el hecho de que el maldito de Harry podía hablar _parsel_. Antes de realmente se diera cuenta de lo que habían sido esos sonidos sibilantes, una columna de misterioso humo verde salió de la tiara, llenando el aire por encima de ellos hasta el punto donde las barreras de Hermione separaban el estrado de los demás.

Algunas personas gritaron, pero en general se estaban controlando admirablemente. La mayoría de ellos eran luchadores experimentados, y habían visto cosas peores que el humo mágico. Remus había esperado más de la maldición que había estado leyendo durante días, y casi se relajaba, cuando de repente, el humo se oscureció, empezó a retorcerse, tomó formas que no estaban completamente definidas, no totalmente visibles, pero incluso ese indicio de lo que podría ser, llenó su corazón de miedo.

Y entonces dos ojos parecían parpadear en existencia en medio de la columna ahumada, y había palabras, y ahora algunas personas perdieron el control.

-... Harry Potter ...- una voz aguda, aterradora silbó, llenando cada rincón de la habitación mientras que chupaba toda la luz y el calor fuera de él. "... yo veo tu corazón ... y es una cosa sangrante y marchita sin esperanza, cede a mí, no tienes nada, ni poder, ni fuerza, ni esperanza ..."

Remus se dio cuenta de que el mensaje no estaba dirigido hacia él, de que la conciencia dentro del horrocrux probablemente ni siquiera podía percibir a las otras personas en la habitación, pero aun así las palabras parecían reverberar profundamente dentro de él, La comprensión de que era un fracaso, que perdería ante el monstruo en su interior, era sólo cuestión de tiempo ...

Pero Harry seguía erguido, sin ser afectado, el brazo que sostenía la espada fuerte y firme, y sus ojos estaban escaneando la columna de humo con calma, como si las palabras de la cosa no significaran nada para él, nada en absoluto.

-... ¿Por qué sigues luchando, Harry?- La voz siseó. -Todo lo que has tenido ha desaparecido. Todo ese amor, ese futuro dorado ... Ahora, incluso tu recién descubierta madre piensa que eres un monstruo, y tu única recompensa será la muerte, Harry ... Déjate ir, déjate vencer. Nunca podrás ganar ... "

Lily en sus brazos gimió, su rostro mojado de lágrimas, y Remus sintió un temblor pasar a través de su cuerpo, robando todo el calor que alguna vez había sentido, hasta que estaba temblando como una hoja, sujetando a su esposa lo más fuerte que podía.

Harry, sin embargo, giró la cara hacia Hermione.

-Se vuelven repetitivos después de un tiempo, ¿no?- Comentó, luego levantó la espada.

La cosa en el humo produjo un siseo maligno y enojado, y entonces la luz cambió, y las formas se retorcían más fuerte, y de repente una figura humana apareció en el aire. La forma de una joven con largo cabello rojo, sobrenaturalmente hermosa, pero sus ojos eran lisos y sin vida como guijarros.

-Sólo te escogí porque me recordaste a él, Harry,- susurró, cruelmente entretenida, y esta vez Harry reaccionó, se encogió visiblemente, su cara palideció. -Te quería sólo porque había un pedazo de su alma descansando en tu corazón, pero eres un cobarde y un fracaso comparado con él, y al final, nadie recordará tu nombre ...-

Harry miró al espejismo de la mujer, y a pesar de sus terribles palabras, a pesar de la malicia que le llenaba el rostro, había algo parecido a un anhelo en sus ojos.

-Te echo de menos -susurró, tan silenciosamente que sólo los sentidos lobunos de Remus podían distinguir las palabras. -Cada día te extraño, amor.

Y entonces dejó caer la espada en la tiara, y el grito resonante de la fantasmal chica llenó la habitación de terror.

Cuando Remus volvió a abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba en silencio y la luz se había vuelto hacia el amarillo cálido de las velas y linternas flotantes. Alrededor de él, los miembros de la Orden estaban encogidos en su lugar, con los brazos levantados para proteger sus cabezas, rostros retorcidos de terror. Incluso Dumbledore se había alejado un poco del estrado, y Lucius estaba más pálido de lo normal.

De todas las personas de la habitación, sólo Harry y Hermione en el podio, y Neville y Luna en medio de la multitud se mantuvieron firmes y sin miedo.

-Eso, damas y caballeros-, dijo Harry, y parecía imposible que pudiera hablar después de esa aparición, y mucho menos con tanta calma. -Fue un horcrux, es contra lo que vamos a luchar y como han visto, es una lucha que podemos ganar".

* * *

 **N/A Tada! Siento haberme tardado tanto pero finalmente el capítulo 17 está aquí, ¿qué les pareció? El próximo capítulo tendremos el tan esperado encuentro con James Potter y el Ron de esta dimensión** **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, me motiva mucho para seguir con la historia el ver que hay gente esperando las actualizaciones. Por lo tanto, un gran abrazo digital a** GalaxInfinity, erikabalaclava, Hannah Reeven, Tifiis, Nina, Myobssesivedevotion, Aid4, Florfelur, mESTEFANIAb, y a Coati-chanchanCHAAN, **por haber comentado el capítulo anterior.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima! Si tienen alguna duda del fic pueden dejarlo en los comentarios y trataré de responderles lo más pronto posible :D**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Los siguientes procedimientos fueron, como siempre eran en el caso de la Orden, rápidos y eficientes. Decisiones fueron tomadas, se hizo una votación, los resultados fueron documentados, y al final, la Orden les dio fondos y apoyo al plan de los viajeros interdimensionales de encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes en secreto.

Albus incluso se las arregló para convencer a cada persona presente en hacer un juramento para no revelar esta nueva información, algunos estaban refunfuñando acerca de esto, pero simplemente había demasiados Slytherins en el lugar como para que la paranoia fuera considerada irrazonable.

Aproximadamente, una hora y media desde que Harry hubiese matado a la parte del alma de Voldemort con su mítica espada, la junta fue terminada y los elfos domésticos hicieron su entrada con bebidas y bocadillos. Un mágico cuarteto de cuerdas en la esquina comenzó con Beethoven (culpa de Lily, ya que ella había sido la que introdujo a Lucios en música muggle).

Remus había esperado que la nueva autoridad de los viajeros interdimensionales se evaporara tan pronto como ellos entraran en contacto con otros miembros de la Orden, pero para su sorpresa, la confianza y competencia se mantuvieron. Mientras Neville era rodeado por lo que habían conocido al Niño-que-vivió de esta dimensión que querían medir las diferencias, Hermione impartía una conferencia improvisada sobre maldiciones del alma y su historia a los pocos interesados, Harry estaba -a falta de una mejor descripción-, manteniéndolos a raya.

Un montón de personas se agruparon alrededor de él, presentándose a sí mismos, felicitándolo por la destrucción del Horrocrux o haciendo preguntas. Ya sea por el aura de peligro que lo rodeaba, las ropas de batalla, espada y todo, la prominente cicatriz en su frente, o la amigable atención que él daba a todos, Harry cautivaba y manejaba a la audiencia con facilidad, y él los hacía sentir bien con exactamente el nivel adecuado de adulación y superioridad.

Por supuesto que la gran mayoría no se lo tragaban, -ellos mismos eran manipuladores y estrategas maestros-. Pero la habilidad para presionar los botones adecuados y portar la cara correcta era valorada igualmente, y le daba credibilidad al estatus de Harry como El-Niño-Que-Vivió, incluso redireccionó la atención de Neville a él, porque su Neville -cuando vivo-, nunca había sido tan afable, y este Neville, aunque cortés, no estaba haciendo esfuerzo para ganarse a la gente a su alrededor, orientándose a sí mismo hacia Harry en vez de eso.

Mientras observaba silenciosamente e intercambiaba susurros y miradas con Lily de vez en cuando, Remus se preguntaba dónde el joven hombre había aprendido esto, y cuánto del comportamiento de Neville y Hermione era natural y accidental, y cuánto explícitamente era diseñado para favorecer el papel de Harry.

Se preguntaba cómo los tres podían ser tan buenos en esto y aun así ser tan increíblemente inaccesibles e irritantes la mayoría del tiempo.

Durante la larga hora de plática y presentación, Harry solo vaciló solamente dos veces.

Una cuando un joven pelirrojo logró deslizarse a través del nudo de admiradores hasta los viajeros interdimensionales.

-Ron Weasely, - se presentó a sí mismo con la amigable facilidad que lo hacía muy querido por muchos en la Orden, y extendió su mano en saludo. -¡Encantado de conocerte!

Su apretón de manos era firme y fuerte, pero en sus ojos había una gran cantidad de admiración.

Harry pareció desconcertado por un momento, y Remus, que estaba parado a su lado, lo vio lanzar una mirada preocupada a Hermione, quien simplemente dejó de hablar a mitad de enunciado y estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos nada disimuladamente.

-Harry Potter, -Harre se presentó, e incluso sus labios formaron una sonrisa. -Un placer.

Ron sonrió.

-¡No puedo creer que acabas de matar a esa cosa! -Él dijo rápidamente. -Y, ¿dónde aprendiste a usar la espada? Yo siempre quise aprender, pero es realmente difícil encontrar un maestro estos días, y es caro.

La expresión de Harry se volvió conmocionada, y luego ilegible tan rápido que Remus casi no notó el cambio.

-Lo aprendí en el camino, junto con un amigo, -respondió quedamente.

-En tus aventuras, ¿eh? -Ron bromeó, pero él no podía ocultar cierto toque de anhelo. -Apuesto a que tuviste muchas de ellas.

-Nunca pensé en ellas como aventuras, -Harry dijo, sonando claramente impotente.

-En realidad, el término "búsqueda" sería más apropiado, -Hermione intervino, su voz apretada y nerviosa, y más cercana al pánico de lo que Remus la había escuchado en ella. -Soy Hermione, por cierto.

Ella extendió su mano.

Los ojos de Ron se oscurecieron.

-Sí, lo sé, -él dijo ronco. -Yo… estaba ahí cuando tú moriste… o la otra tú… lo que sea.

Él tomó su mano, pero solo por un segundo, y la dejó ir tan pronto como era posible sin ser descortés.

-De cualquier manera, -él dijo después en un obvio esfuerzo para cambiar el tema. -Las barreras que hiciste eran excelentes. Mi hermano es un rompe maldiciones, así que sé un poco sobre barrreras…

-Sí, él se encargó de la seguridad de hoy, ¿verdad? Noté su especial firma en los escudos de la floo, y hay uno o dos retoques en los cimientos de las barreras que él debió de haber aprendido en las pirámides egipcias -solo he visto este tipo de barreras en tumbas pre-modernas…

Ahora, Hermione estaba balbuceando, e incluso la mano de Harry en su hombro como advertencia no podía detener el flujo de palabras. Ron se había recuperado de haber conocido a su muerta compañera, y ahora la estaba mirando como si fuera algo que pertenecía a San Mungo.

-Claro, -él dijo con una obvia falta de entusiasmo. -Sí. Escucha, tengo que regresar con mi mamá, ella estaba algo afectada por la cosa-horrocrux. Pero si quieres, Harry, podríamos juntarnos algún día, ¿tal vez volar? Estoy trabajando en la oficina de relaciones públicas de los Chudley Cannon, así que podría obtener permiso para usar su campo. Piénsalo…

Él les asintió con la cabeza a los demás, estrechó la mano de Harry una segunda vez, y luego regresó al grupo de Weasleys que lo esperaban.

Harry envolvió un brazo alrededor de la rápida parpadeante de Hermione y la acercó a sí mismo.

-¿Cuándo me convert en Viktor Krum? –Él susurró roncamente, enterrando su cabeza en su cabello por un momento.

-Cuando yo volví a ser la insufrible sabelotodo, aparentemente, -Hermione susurró y cerró sus ojos.

Ellos se quedaron juntos, silenciosos por un momento, Lily y Remus hacían su mejor esfuerzo para escudarlos del resto del cuarto. Tenían una vaga idea de qué había significado ese encuentro para ambos, y Lily le hizo un gesto a Lucius para que se acercara, intentando, probablemente, mover a Harry y Hermione a un lugar más privado o mandarlos a Hogwarts de una vez, pero en ese momento, probando cuán inoportuno era, James Potter caminó derecho hacia ellos y su grupo.

Dos cosas sucedieron inmediatamente.

Harry miró hacia arriba y se quedó viendo, incrédulo, a la contraparte de su padre, y Sirius y Severus aparecieron de la nada, interponiéndose entre Lily, Remus y James. Fue hecho disimuladamente, con años de práctica, y probablemente nadie afuera de su pequeño grupo se dio cuenta.

Pero Harry lo notó, y sus ojos se abrieron conforme asimilaba en el frente unido que Sirius y los otros presentaban hacia James, la manera en que Remus estaba erizado con furia, y la manera en que Lily estaba mirando a todos lados menos a James.

Él suspiró, un poco arrepentido pero también un poco irritado, como si encontrara ridículo que se tomaran la molestia, y la ira de Remus subió unos cuantos niveles. James se adelantó y Severus, en verdad se interpuso, interrumpiendo su camino.

Nariz a nariz con su viejo tormentador, levantó una ceja y no se movió. Ni un centímetro.

-Snape, -James siseó, toda su vieja animosidad audible en su voz, y esta vez Harry se encogió visiblemente. –Solo quiero presentarme. No hay necesidad de que se te volteen las bragas.

-No creo que tal lenguaje sea necesario James, -Sirius dijo fríamente. –Todos somos adultos.

Sonaba como un comentario normal, la clase de cosa que cualquiera podría decir para disminuir la tensión, pero para todos ellos significaba mucho más, años de tortura y burlas, años de tartar de dominar al otro grupo que solo habían cesado para los cuatro amigos cuando habían ganado la batalla de una vez por todas, y nunca había terminado completamente para James.

También dejaba entrever la catástrofe que había acrecentado su animosidad, y Remus no pudo evitar el profundo gruñido en su garganta, la bestia dentro de él esforzándose por salir y atacar al hombre que había sido un peligro para todos ellos.

-Remus, -Lily dijo quedamente, y sonaba muy cansada. -Sirius, Severus. Está bien, déjenlo hablar con Harry.

Reluctantemente, la pared de amigos se quitó, aunque Severus y Sirius se aseguraron de que todavía estuvieran flanqueando a Lily y manteniendo a Remus detrás de ellos para que no pudiera echarse contra James (aunque eso no había pasado en años).

La tensión en el lugar era densa, y ambos Harry y Hermione seguían mirando directamente al grupo, como si no pudieran creer el nivel de odio que habían visto.

Pero James Potter sonrió a los dos viajeros y, sí, incluso Remus tenía que admitir que el hombre podía ser encantador, y estiró su mano a modo de saludo, justo como Ron lo hizo.

Esta vez, fue Hermione quien tomó su mano por un momento más del necesario, en lo que Harry se componía a sí mismo.

-James Potter, -el hombre dijo. -Soy un auror experimentado, trabajando para el Ministerio. Actualmente, soy el auror enlace con la Orden.

-Eso está bien, -dijo Hermione débilmente, un comentario inusualmente corto e insípido para la persona más inteligente que Remus jamás había conocido, y James le lanzó una mirada confundida antes de concentrarse en Harry.

-Tú eres un Potter también, ¿cierto? -Él preguntó. -¿Eres pariente mío?

Ahora era turno de Remus de mirar fijamente. Ninguno de ellos había sido encargado de hablar con James, por obvias razones, pero él había asumido que Albus le _diría_ al hombre sobre su hijo de otra dimensión que estaba destinado a luchar contra Voldemort. En serio, ¿qué más podría esperar?

Pero Harry no lucía sorprendido, y tampoco Hermione, y Remus se dio cuenta abruptamente de que ellos habían decidido no decirle, en realidad, no le habían dicho a nadie fuera de su pequeño grupo quién era Harry realmente.

Ahora, enfrentándose a la pregunta, Harry dudó. Sus ojos viajaron de arriba a abajo, rápidamente examinando al hombre que era casi su padre, y luego al grupo de amigos que estaban parados cerca, mirándolos intensamente.

Solo en el reflejo de su mirada Remus se dio cuenta qué tan extraños se deberían de ver, qué tan a la defensiva. Solo ahora notaba cómo el brazo de Sirius estaba extendido en frente de Severus, como si tratara de escudarlo contra un posible ataque, cómo Severus estaba más derecho de lo usual, la barbilla hacia afuera en un gesto infantil que había abandonado completamente en su vida diaria. Cómo él mismo tenía puestas ambas manos en los hombros de Lily, sosteniéndola y conteniéndola al mismo tiempo, cómo Lily estaba mirando a James de cerca, su cuerpo zumbando con tensión.

Remus nunca sabría cuánto había leído Harry en el posicionamiento del grupo, o qué había entendido de su pasado en ese momento, pero él podía ver algo en el rostro de Harry apretarse dolorosamente.

-No, -él finalmente dijo, su voz aún un poco ronca pero firme. -No lo creo. Soy hijo de muggles.

Lily dejó salir un respiro que era más como un siseó, y Sirius movió su peso de un pie a otro incómodamente.

James, inconsciente de todo lo que había pasado, siguió sonriendo.

-Lástima, -dijo ligeramente. -La familia Potter nunca ha sido grande, y mis hijos hubieran amado conocer a un primo.

-Tienes niños, -Harry dijo quedamente. -Eso es genial.

-Sí, dos niños y una niña, -James respondió prontamente. -El más joven está en su tercer año, el más grande debe de ser más o menos de tu edad.

-Quién lo diría, -Hermione susurró débilmente.

Las manos de Harry comenzaron a temblar casi imperceptiblemente. Él levantó la derecha para quitarse el cabello, mientras la otra agarraba fuertemente la montura de sus anteojos.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? -Él preguntó.

-Peter, -James dijo. -Nombrado en honor a un buen amigo mío que fue asesinado por mortífagos en séptimo año.

Él sonrió triste.

-Espero que el lugar de donde vengan no esté tan desgarrado por la guerra como el nuestro, Harry.

El agarre de Harry sobre sus anteojos se relajó y probablemente se habrían caído al piso, pero Neville, quien se les había unido silenciosamente y sin atraer atención sobre sí mismo, los atrapó justo a tiempo.

-Si nos disculpa, Auror Potter, -él dijo con la fácil autoridad de un general. -Pero hay un asunto urgente que debo discutir con Harry en privado.

-Por supuesto, -James respondió jovialmente, pero algo en la cara de Neville le impidió estrechar manos de nuevo. -Tendremos más tiempo para hablar en la próxima reunión, supongo.

-Estoy seguro, -Neville intervino suavemente, luego tocó los hombros de Harry, intercambió una mirada llena de significado con Sirius y comenzó a guiar a su amigo fuera del salón.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero la espera haya valido la pena, muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, y que agregan la historia a favoritos :D**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior,** Christine C, Nicte 1907, Kitsune Yuki, Ryogana, Black-ko, Hannah Reeven, mESTEFNIAb, Melanny389 **y** erikabalaclava.

 **Ojalá les haya gustado este cap y nos vemos en el que sigue :D**

 **¡Abrazos!**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a James quién eres? –Sirius preguntó mientras guiaba a Harry y a los otros hacia la biblioteca.

-Creo que no necesitamos más complicaciones, -Harry respondió en un tono cortante que dejaba ver lo exhausto que estaba. –Ustedes tampoco lo sabrían si no fuera necesario… y si hubiera tenido tiempo para pensarlo antes de conocerlos.

Remus no sabía cómo debería de sentirse acerca de eso –aliviado porque _sí_ sabían, herido porque Harry sonaba como si los estuviera usando, o ligeramente celoso porque el no saber les habría ahorrado un montón de problemas... pero descartó ese último pensamiento antes de que se terminara de formar.

-Pero él es tu _padre, -_ Sirius discutió.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Harry preguntó cansado, y le lanzó una mirada a Severus, como si supiera exactamente cómo había sido _su_ padre. –Y de cualquier manera, él no es mi padre. Es el de Peter, sin duda que es un jugador estrella de Quidditch, un insoportable fanfarrón y un chico modelo para Gryffindor… Peter Potter… -él sonrió desdeñoso.

Bueno, Remus pensó, rehusándose a distraerse por ese muy acertado retrato de Peter, al menos ahora estaban en privado con Harry y los otros, libres de preguntarles todas las cosas que habían estado quemando la legua de Remus por días, y por primera vez, los cuatro estaban en un humor que hacía posible obtener respuestas. Si solo pudieran retener esa compostura por un momento más…

Pero tan pronto como Lucius los escoltó a la biblioteca, cerró las puertas y activó las barreras silenciadoras, los viajeros interdimensionales cambiaron. Se libraron de sus dominantes, heroicas personas como si hubieran sido abrigos para ponerse, y los dejaron con solo los cuatro adolescentes que habían llegado a conocer y a ser frustrados por ellos.

Silenciosamente, Neville y Harry se quitaron las es espadas uno al otro, Hermione se deshizo de su cinturón de pociones, y Luna, con gran ceremonia, removió la flor de su cabello. Todos estos cuatro artefactos se desvanecieron en los bolsillos de Harry y Hermione fácilmente.

Entonces, los hombros de Harry se cayeron y se tiró a sí mismo al piso -¡el piso!- donde layó desparramado, encarando al techo con la petulante expresión de un niño pequeño.

-¡Merlín! -Él gimió. -Había olvidado cuánto odio hablar en frente de multitudes. Una cosa buena de que todos ustedes estén muertos, creo… No tengo que dar más discursos.

Remus lo miró fijamente, apaleado, mientras Neville se sentaba en uno de los sillones de piel, riendo suavemente, y Hermione se alejaba a examinar los estantes. Solo Luna se quedó cerca a los amigos de esta dimensión, pero sus ojos también estaban enfocados en algo invisible y lejano.

-Eso y las tarjetas de Navidad, -ella concordó seriamente. -No me gustan las cartas de Navidad, y no he tenido que escribir una sola desde que todos murieron.

-También ya nadie te llama El Elegido, -Neville remarcó secamente. -He estado rodeado de gente que ve mi cicatriz y trata de tocarme todo el tiempo… Merlín, Harry, ¿realmente era así de malo? ¿Por qué no nos golpeabas a todos en la cara?

-Simplemente no me deshice de Voldemort a tiempo, -Harry respondió perezosamente. -Una mejor venganza, ¿no crees?

Sirius finalmente encontró las palabras que todos habían estado buscando.

-¿Qué _demonios_ está mal con ustedes? -Él gritó. -¿Cómo pueden ser tan malditamente raros?

Harry cerró los ojos y rio. Hermione no parecía haberlo oído.

Neville solo se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que dejamos de tratar de ser normales, -él respondió. -Me refiero a que todos los que quedan son al menos tan raros como nosotros, y nosotros nos entendemos tan bien como para molestarnos en pretender.

Dumbledore, quien seguía cerca de la puerta cerrada, inclinó su cabeza y sonrió.

-En ese caso, -él dijo ligeramente. -Les agradecemos el cumplido.

-¿Cuál jodido cumplido? -Sirius gritó, tan afectado por lo que acaban de presenciar como para calmarse.

-Los otros vieron el espectáculo de marionetas, -Luna explicó pacientemente. -Ustedes son lo suficientemente confiables como para ser bienvenidos tras bambalinas, donde todo es sucio y caótico y verdadero.

Sirius lucía listo para golpear algo a este renovado ejemplo de la extravagancia de sus huéspedes, pero Remus pensó que en realidad había entendido a Luna esta vez.

¿El errático comportamiento de los viajeros del tiempo podría ser eso? ¿Un signo de confianza? Una prueba de que se sentían lo suficientemente cercanos a la gente en ese cuarto -bueno, aparte de Lucius quien había cerrado la puerta y los observaba a todos silenciosamente- para no molestarse en pretender? Y ¿qué les decía eso sobre la relación del grupo con sus contrapartes?

-Así que, ¿eso fue una actuación? -Preguntó débilmente, queriendo decir: ¿y esta es la verdad?

-Todo el mundo es un escenario, y todos los hombres y mujeres meros actores, -Hermione entonó suavemente, sin ser de ayuda alguna, pero Neville sacudió su cabeza y luego aclaró su seca garganta.

Tomando esto como su señal, Lucius abrió su gabinete de bebidas y comenzó a servirles su más fino brandy.

Neville aceptó con un asentimiento que no mostraba una pista de sus sentimientos hacia Lucios, solo su buen comportamiento. Luna sacudió su cabeza y pidió jugo de calabaza que le fue entregado prontamente por un elfo doméstico y Lucius trató de ofrecerle a Hermione, pero ella medio giró la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada, desmintiendo su aparente distracción.

Harry, quien seguía desparramado en la linda alfombra de Lucius quejándose teatralmente sobre los inconvenientes de hablar en público, fue simplemente ignorado.

-No solo un espectáculo, -Neville finalmente respondió la pregunta de Remus. -Es parte de quienes somos. Harry se convirtió en el líder de la Orden del Fénix después de que el Director Dumbledore muriera, Hermione está muy acostumbrada a explicar en situaciones difíciles, y yo dirigí la resistencia de Hogwarts después de que Harry…

Hermione aclaró su garganta en señal de advertencia y Neville se calló abruptamente.

-… sí, Bueno.- Él dijo.- Parece que la Orden, entera, está convencida de nuestro plan de acción.

-Ese parece ser el caso, mi querido niño, -Albus concordó, sorbiendo el té que había conjurado para sí mismo. -Aunque yo mismo no estoy enteramente convencido de que sea necesario que vayan solos. Todos somos magos y brujas bien entrenados, y podríamos ayudar…

-Su entrenamiento no ayudará en lo más mínimo, -Harry lo interrumpió desde su posición en el suelo, sonando aburrido y en el límite. -De hecho, puedo recordar con gran detalle la manera en que tu brazo se pudrió y tornó negro porque fallaste en protegerte de un Horrocrux. Perdóname si no quiero volver a ver eso, fue asqueroso.

-Modales, Harry, -Hermione le recordó desde el librero, pero sonaba cansada y le faltaba cualquier clase de convicción.

-Sí, -Harry murmuró. -Claro, gente muerta alrededor como si fuera la central de nigromantes, pero mientras mantengamos nuestros modales…

Él sonaba desolado, en el límite a la desesperación, y la manera en que Hermione encorvó sus hombros y concentraba toda su formidable atención en los libros le recordó a Remus que el prometido de Hermione se llamaba Ron, como Ron Weasley quien compartía año y casa con ella, y que ella vio ser torturado hasta la muerte en esa misma casa.

De pronto, lo único sorprendente sobre la reacción de los viajeros interdimensionales era que hubieran aguantado hasta que las puertas de la biblioteca fueran cerradas.

Por primera vez desde que entraron a la Mansión Malfoy, Luna se alejó de Remus y caminó hacia su amigo en la alfombra. Se arrodilló con cuidado a su lado y luego extendió su mano y la reposó en su frente, sin tocar la cicatriz.

-Esa no era Ginny, - ella susurró. -Recuerda que no era ella. Ese tampoco era tu padre, ni Ron. Y recuerda que no se han ido para siempre, los verás de nuevo.

-Sí, Harry susurró en respuesta, luciendo viejo y cansado. -Más pronto que tarde.

En la esquina del cuarto, Hermione dejó caer un libro.

-Lo siento, -ella dijo con voz tensa. -Pero de verdad necesito salir de aquí. La noche ha sido productiva, y todos han sido encantadores, pero creo que es mejor irnos ahora.

Silenciosamente, Neville extendió sus largos miembros y se paró.

-Iré contigo, -ofreció. -¿Harry?

-Creo que estaré aquí por un rato, -él respondió, inclinándose al toque de Luna. -Las alfombras _son_ muy lindas, y no creo que me pueda parar todavía. Los Horrocruxes me drenan espantosamente, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, -dijo Neville. -¿Quédate con él, Luna?

Luna asintió, y por un momento, los ojos de Neville se posaron tristemente en sus dos amigos. Luego caminó hacia Hermione, gentilmente tomó su brazo y la guió hacia la puerta.

-El resto de ustedes debería de convivir más, -dijo, y sonaba como una orden.

Lily intercambió una mirada con Remus.

-Nos quedaremos con Luna y Harry, -ella prometió. -Los demás regresen.

En una sorprendentemente corta cantidad de tiempo, la biblioteca fue vaciada a excepción de Remus, su esposa y los dos adolescentes ocupando el centro del piso.

Por un momento hubo silencio, luego Lily caminó hacia donde ellos estaban y se sentó a lado de Luna.

-Eso no es lo que estoy pensando, -ella dijo y lo había querido decir desde que el Horrocrux empezó a hablar. -No creo que seas un fenómeno, Harry, ni un poco.

Harry parpadeó lenta y cansadamente.

-Solo debes seguirme conociendo. Pronto cambiarás de opinión, -él le prometió.

Por un momento, parecía que Lily quería discutir eso, pero se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba en condiciones para eso.

-¿Quién era ella?- Preguntó.- La chica, ella debe de significar mucho para ti si él trató de usarla en tu contra.

Tal vez por vez primera desde que se conocieron, Harry se encontró con los ojos de Lily y sostuvo su mirada. Remus podía sentir su corazón acelerarse, esto podría significar tanto para ambos y si finalmente podían formar una conexión, si Lily podría ver más allá de su trauma y acercarse al chico que podría haber sido su hijo…

Pero los ojos de Harry, aunque estuvieran fijados en los de ella, estaban vacíos, no dejaban entrever nada y después de un largo silencio él volteó su cabeza y rompió la conexión.

-Voy a dormir, -anunció, cerró sus ojos y pretendió no estar ahí.

Los hombros de Lily cayeron. Ella inhaló profundamente, medio cerró sus ojos y Remus se estaba levantando de su silla para ir hacia ella cuando Luna se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a palmear su cabeza suavemente.

-Déjame contarte una historia, -ofreció calladamente. -Sobre un héroe y su único amor verdadero.

Lily miró hacia arriba y encontró los ojos de Remus y él asintió. Él no les encontraba sentido a las explicaciones de Luna la mitad del tiempo, pero estaba comenzando a entender qué tan importantes eran. Tal vez esto pudiera ayudar.

-Sí, por favor, -Lily susurró y se inclinó hacia el toque de Luna, justo como Harry había hecho minutos antes.

-A pesar de la fama y la gloria que lo esperaban, -Luna comenzó con voz recatada. –El héroe de nuestra historia creció siendo odiado, nunca conoció el amor, así que, cuando regresó a su país natal y conoció a una joven chica que era hermosa y amable, él no reconoció que ella era su destino. Por muchos años, él siguió cegado, aunque el deseo de amor creció en él.

Aunque trataba de descifrar sus palabras, Remus no pudo evitar reír un poco. Las pasadas historias de Luna sonaban como cuentos de hadas, llenos de repeticiones y simbolismos, pero esta tenía los elementos de una novela del siglo diecinueve, con su héroe incomprendido y todo.

-Cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron y vio a la mujer en que la joven chica había florecido, su corazón se llenó de pena, porque a pesar de su deseo, él sabía que su amor era uno prohibido. Ya que nuestro héroe había sido maldecido con un destino tan oscuro y terrible que incluso los Dioses no se atrevían a susurrarlo.

-Pero a pesar de su árido futuro, nuestro héroe abrazó esta bendición dada por la fortuna y se permitió a sí mismo a amar y ser amado. Por unos preciosos meses, él encontró consuelo en los brazos de su amor destinado, y la devoción que sentían por el otro parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para parar los relojes por un momento.

Luna pausó por un momento y sonrió, sus ojos viendo algo que estaba muy lejos y era hermoso. Lily se inclinaba hacia ella, bebiendo sus palabras, pero Remus se estaba preparando. Había oído suficiente de las historias de Luna como para saber que la oscuridad entraría en esta, pronto.

-Luego vino el día de la boda del hermano de la joven, un día que debía de haber estado lleno de alegría, un día que terminó en angustia y destrucción. Ellos bailaron todo el día, el largo cabello rojo de la chica flotando en la suave brisa de la noche, y por unas pocas perfectas horas, todo estaba bien.

-Pero luego el guardián aulló, y las hordas del mal irrumpieron por todos lados, tornando la escena de amor en un campo de batalla. Los invitados atrapados lucharon valientemente, desde el niño más pequeño hasta la mujer más vieja, pero uno por uno fueron capturados o masacrados, hasta que solo un pequeño grupo se mantuvo en pie, protegiendo al héroe, sus amigos y a su amada. De la gran familia de la chica, solo tres quedaron vivos, ella y dos de sus hermanos. Incluso la pareja recién casada horas antes hubieran muerto esa noche si no se hubieran ido temprano.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron en sorpresa, y Remus vio su propio dolor en sus ojos. Pero Luna hablaba en la misma recatada, radiante manera, como si estuviera contando "David Copperfield" y no la vida de su amigo Harry, quien estaba acostado justo a su lado, todavía pretendiendo estar dormido.

-Al final, solo el sacrificio de sus guardianes más confiables salvó a nuestro héroe y sus amigos, y mientras eran transportados lejos de la horrible escena de todas sus esperanzas, sus corazones rotos en sus pechos. Muchos habían muerto, y ellos sabían que iban a morir más de ellos en los meses por venir.

-Pero ellos eran todavía niños, y todavía creían que se tendrían el uno al otro. Y así entre todo el caos y oscuridad y llamas, nuestro joven héroe se aferró a su amor, abrazándola fuerte y llevándola con él. Él no la dejaría ir, se juró a sí mismo, ni siquiera si la muerte lo reclamaba.

La voz de Luna se quebró un poco. Inhaló profundamente y continuó, y su mano se posó sobre el pecho de Harry como si tratara de asegurarse a sí misma que él seguía respirando, lo hizo discretamente, con la implicación de que era un hábito ya arraigado.

-Pero al final, no fue él por quien la muerte vino. No sería él por un largo tiempo. Y así, cuándo él finalmente estuvo a salvo, y el atardecer vino y él podía ver, la única cosa envuelta en sus brazos era un cuerpo, ya frío, que nunca volvería a bailar otra vez.

Luna se quedó callada. Los relojes de la biblioteca sonaban. Remus tomó una profunda, desesperada bocanada de aire.

Y por debajo de los párpados cerrados que excluían el mundo alrededor de ellos, una sola lágrima se escapó y marcó un rastro en la mejilla seca de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **A/N** : "Todo el mundo es un scenario, y todos los hombres y mujeres meros actors"- Shakespeare, _As You Like It._

 _¡Hola a todos! Finalmente, nuevo capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, pero ya saben, la vida. Finalmente estoy de vacaciones y espero poder subir más capítulos pronto c:_

 _Muchas gracias a **Aid4, Myobsessivedevotion, sachacaro, mESTEFANIAb, Nanami, Black-ko, tenshin anime, erikabalaclava, Fran Ktrin Black y Ryogana** por comentar el capítulo anterior, espero no se hayan dado por vencidos con esta historia porque sí la voy a terminar, no prometo cuándo pero lo haré._

 _Una disculpa si la frase de Shakespeare no es traducida así, no he leído nada de él hasta el momento así que dispénsenme._

 _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y básicamente eso es lo único que se verá de James Potter en el fanfic, aunque sí hay una aparición más adelante. ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue!_

 _Besos y felices fiestas c:_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

-No puedo acercármele Remus, -Lily dijo infeliz la siguiente mañana. -Y la mayoría del tiempo tengo la sensación que él realmente no quiere que lo haga.

Después de los eventos de la noche anterior, Remus y Lily decidieron que era necesario tener un desayuno privado entre ellos. Necesitaban tiempo para hablar… para hacer algo en realidad. Merlín, era el veinte de diciembre y no habían siquiera _pensado_ en los regalos de Navidad.

-Quiero decir, anoche fueron de maniacos en la oficina de Albus a aterradoramente competentes a deprimidos en solo dos horas. Y luego, después de que se acostó en la alfombra, llorando por su novia muerta, ¡él solamente se levanta con una sonrisa y regresa a Hogwarts como si nada hubiera pasado!

-Lo sé, -Remus dijo. Él estaba tan sorprendido como Lily pero también había otro problema en su mente. Parecía obvio que las historias de Luna decían la verdad, como Hermione había dicho, y también se centraban en Harry y los otros. Pero si ese era el caso, y Ron y Ginny eran los dos niños que habían muerto, y Hermione la inteligente, Neville el fuerte, y Luna la chica que veía cosas, entonces ¿qué significaba la historia sobre el niño y el monstruo para Harry?

No había encontrado el coraje para decirle a Lily sobre eso todavía.

-Parece que espera que lo rechace, mientras no me da oportunidad alguna de llegarlo a conocer en primer lugar, -Lily continuó. -Es como si él estuviera _esperando_ desaprobación.

Tal vez es lo que ha aprendido, -Remus sugirió quedamente. Él recordó lo que había dicho el Horrocrux ( _Todo lo que has tenido está perdido)_ y en la historia de Luna de anoche ( _El héroe de nuestra historia creció odiado, sin conocer el amor)._ -Tal vez él nunca ha tenido alguien que lo cuide.

Lily sacudió su cabeza determinadamente.

-Eso es imposible, -ella dijo. -Quiero decir, no importa cuán diferente esa dimensión pueda ser, yo todavía hubiera tenido amigas, y tú y Severus hubieran cuidado a Harry. Mira cómo actúa alrededor de Sirius, él claramente lo conoció y amó en su mundo.

-Probablemente, -Remus concordó, pero en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de la primera historia de Luna. _Un niño que había sido escondido en una alacena,_ ella había dicho sobre Harry, y si eso era verdad, si él había pasado sus primeros años alejado de todos ellos…

-Creo que la pregunta más importante es si tú _quieres_ llegarlo a conocer Lily, -él dijo quedamente. -Ellos han sido muy claros acerca de que no se van a quedar, si es posible que se vayan. Y él es casi un adulto. No es como si te necesitara…

-¿Lo has _siquiera_ visto? -Lily le preguntó enojada. -Si ha habido siquiera una persona que necesita a alguien, ¡ese es Harry! No sé todo lo que le pasó, pero es muy claro que él no ha tenido un adulto en el que pueda confiar por un largo tiempo.

-Y, ¿estás segura que tú puedes ser esa persona para él?

Esa pregunta implicaba muchas cosas, el dolor pasado de Lily y el suyo propio, el temperamento de Lily y la apatía de Harry, y en vez de ignorarla, Lily se quedó callada por un largo momento, pensando.

-No estoy segura Remus, -dijo quedamente. -Pero tengo que tratar ¡él podría haber sido mi hijo!

Hablaron por un rato, comparando notas y analizando por el comportamiento de Albus, preguntándose por qué Lucius había sido tan cuidadoso la noche pasada y si Harry buscaría contactar a Ron o a James.

Pero cuando Severus tocó su puerta para acompañar a Remus a la biblioteca, todavía no habían encontrado las respuestas que estaban buscando.

-Pienso que debemos concentrarnos en el problema de identificar su dimensión por el momento, -Remus propuso mientras caminaba con Severus. -Hasta donde podemos ver, hemos acabado con los recursos de la biblioteca en maldiciones del alma, y me siento un poco estúpido investigando horrocruxes cuando sé que el director probablemente ya sepa todo de ellos.

-Sin mencionar que es lo menos que podemos hacer, con ellos tomando el problema de horrocruxes de nuestras manos, -Severus agregó calmadamente, luego agregó después de una pequeña pausa, -Hermione se está exigiendo demasiado a sí misma.

-Todos lo están, -Remus dijo, sonando tan desanimado como se sentía. La noche pasada les había quitado la venda de los ojos en más de un sentido.

-Tú lo viste primero, ¿cierto? -Le preguntó a Severus, quien le lanzó una mirada extrañado. -En que mal estado estaban. Regresaste de tu charla con Hermione, la primera noche, y supiste por lo que habían pasado. Es por eso que te has portado tan protector con ella, pero ¿cómo te enteraste? Ella no te dijo, a menos que hayas dejado algo fuera de tu reporte.

Severus se encogió de hombros y, callado, pensó por un largo momento. Solo cuando habían llegado a las puertas de la biblioteca y se sentaron en una puerta invisible desde la zona principal, respondió.

-Sé qué se siente estar desesperado, - él dijo quedamente, y de repente tenían doce años de nuevo, y Severus estaba llorando con todas sus fuerzas porque Remus había descubierto los moretones en su espalda. -Yo sé cómo se ve. Lo ocultan bien, o tal vez han estado al límite por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo saben, pero están al límite. Pueden romperse en cualquier minuto.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros, consciente de sí mismo cuando hablaban de sentimientos, viejo Slytherin que era, y comenzó a convocar libros relevantes a su investigación.

Remus sintió un bulto pesado aparecer en su garganta. Pensó en la forma en que Harry lució cuando vio por primera vez a Lily, o la manera en que Hermione revoloteaba alrededor de sus amigos después del rescate, y la manera en que Luna había tomado su mano la noche pasada, asustada a morir y aun así sin si quiera considerar la posibilidad de escapar.

-Bueno, -él dijo. -Entonces solo debemos de asegurarnos que no lo hagan.

* * *

Estaban trabajando arduamente media hora después, cuando las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron una vez más y entraron los cuatro, absortos en su discusión

-Estamos tomando un riesgo muy grande al ayudar a esta dimensión, -Hermione dijo nerviosa, y Remus se dio cuenta que no estaban conscientes de su presencia o de la de Severus, al estar ocultos por los libreros. –Tal vez demasiado riesgo, ¿probablemente deberíamos concentrarnos en regresar y dejarlos encargarse de sus propios horrocruxes?

La reacción de Harry fue pronta y decidida.

-No dejaré que Sirius se acerque a uno de los horrocruxes, -él siseó. –Ni tampoco mi… ni tampoco Lily. No están preparados para lo que podría pasar. Se lastimarán.

-Pero también nosotros, -Hermione contraatacó. –Quiero decir… No estoy proponiendo que los _dejemos_ lidiar con ello solos pero tal vez ¿podríamos darles un curso de entrenamiento? Tenemos suficiente en nuestro plato como estamos Harry.

En el consiguiente silencio, Severus y Remus intercambiaron una larga, interrogativa mirada. Hacer su presencia conocida ahora sería más que incómodo, pero no hacerlo se sentía como una violación de confianza. Por otro lado, era una rara oportunidad para descifrar los motivos de sus visitantes, ¿o no?

Y muy en el fondo, también había otro pensamiento que no podía quitarse del todo: La emoción de que estos cuatro obviamente se sentían lo suficientemente a salvo en Hogwarts para que no hicieran su rutina de hechizos detectores.

-¿Un curso de entrenamiento en qué? –Harry preguntó burlonamente. -¿Tener tu corazón desgarrado en pedazos? ¿Perder la esperanza? ¿Esperar lo imposible?

-Enseñándoles lo que necesitan saber significaría quitarles lo que queremos preservar, -Luna dijo, y Remus estaba _casi_ seguro que concordaba con Harry.

-Mira, -Hermione dijo. –No son niños inocentes ¿está bien? Son adultos, e inteligentes hasta eso. Pueden tomar sus propias decisiones, ¡tienen el mismo derecho que nosotros debimos haber tenido, Harry!

Otro silencio siguió, y Remus podía imaginar muy bien cómo Harry y Hermione se estarían mirando el uno al otro intensamente sobre la mesa, cómo Neville los miraría a ambos y cómo Luna estaría viendo a la distancia.

-Todo lo que hicimos estos últimos años, -Neville finalmente dijo, en la calmada, fuerte voz que siempre usaba cuando había pensado profundamente en algo, -fue para proteger a nuestros seres queridos. Para mantener a gente inocente a salvo.

Él dudó.

-Bueno, _nuestros_ seres queridos están muertos, la mayoría. –Luego continuó. –Pero hay una versión de ellos viva aquí ¿no vale la pena el riesgo de tratar y ahorrarles el dolor?

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego sonidos que indicaban que estaban de acuerdo (a regañadientes de Hermione, tal vez, pero estaba de acuerdo).

 _¿Y su dolor?_ Remus pensó.

Pero ninguno de ellos preguntó eso, así que no hubo respuesta, y tal vez no hubieran encontrado una de todos modos. Y después de un largo momento, Harry y Neville se fueron de la biblioteca mientras que Luna y Hermione se retiraron al a Sección Prohibida, dándoles la oportunidad a Severus de escapar sin ser vistos.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días pasaron rápidamente y, en cuanto a las acciones de los viajeros, muy misteriosos. Llegarían a la biblioteca como las sucias, caóticas sobras de una inundación de vez en cuando, Hermione se quedaría solo lo suficiente como para mantenerse al tanto de la investigación de Remus y Severus, luego desaparecerían por horas, negándose a decirles dónde estuvieron y qué hicieron.

Lily trató de razonar con ellos en vano, Hermione respondía todos sus argumentos con contraargumentos que terminaban con un muy desdeñoso "si no quieren que resolvamos su problema, solo díganos."

Severus trató de negociar con ellos en vano, prometiéndoles pociones de su almacén personal si llevaban a alguno de ellos por compañía, pero Neville solo negó con la cabeza y se negó si quiera a discutirlo.

Sirius trató de seguirlos en vano, dos veces sus trucos lo habían dejado sin habla, dos veces fue maldecido por alguien y una vez (Remus estaba muy seguro que había sido Harry) Filch fue puesto en contra de Sirius por lo que su amigo tuvo que pasar una estresante media hora discutiendo con el cuidador sobre una nueva póliza de castigo de la que nadie había escuchado. Se dio por vencido después de eso.

Los cuatro _sí_ tomaban sus comidas con ellos, en la mañana y noche, sin embargo, incluso los pedazos de conversación que se las arreglaban para escuchar no ayudaban mucho, si Harry y los otros estaban hablando en acertijos en propósito o sus referencias eran tan diferentes, no podían decirlo.

-… resulta que Myrtle es tan coqueta en esta dimensión como en la nuestra, -Harry dijo durante el desayuno del veintiuno después de que había llegado con un viejo diario manchado de agua que tenía un hoyo justo en medio, como si alguien lo hubiera perforado con una espada. –Unas cuantas palabras dulces en su oído y tuve la cosa.

-Y ni siquiera tuviste que bañarte en frente de ella, -Neville dijo seriamente y Luna rio.

En venganza, Harry usó lo que era probablemente un exhorrocrux para golpear la cabeza de su amigo, quien se agachó justo a tiempo y tiró un plato de gachas de avena. La situación podría haber desencadenado una guerra de comida si Hermione no hubiera entrado en ese momento (probablemente ya hubiera estado tres horas en la biblioteca) y les recordara a todos que tenían programado irse a la "Casa de los Gaunt" en media hora. Lo que sea que eso significara.

Esa noche, Neville usó su mano derecha cautelosamente, como si estuviera lastimada, y Harry tenía leves marcas de quemaduras en su mejilla izquierda, pero parecían estar de buen humor y se la pasaron toda la cena molestando a Hermione sin piedad sobre "ser tentada por el anillo" y sus aspiraciones secretas de dominación mundial.

Hermione se sonrojó y se fue temprano para pasar otras horas en la biblioteca. Neville y Harry, sin embargo, se agruparon alrededor del desprevenido de Sirius y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas mordaces acerca su hermano Regulus y su conexión con los mortífagos.

Después de que Sirius les hubiera asegurado varias veces que su hermano, aunque fue tentado por la ideología que sus padres les habían inculcado toda la vida, había cambiado mucho durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, donde interactuó con no solo las diferentes perspectivas de Sirius y Severus, pero también un buen número de muggleborns. De hecho, Sirius les explicó con una sonrisa orgullosa que Regulus estaba casado con una de esas muggleborns, y con su ayuda había convertido a Grimmauld Place 12 en un paraíso para ellos y sus tres hijos.

Esta parte de la historia de la familia Black no les sentó bien a los viajeros.

-Entonces el guardapelo está todavía en la cueva, -Neville dijo seriamente, y Remus los conocía lo suficiente como para ver que estaba profundamente preocupado. –Y los hechizos de protección todavía están activados.

Harry y Neville intercambiaron una de esas largas, indescifrables miradas que habían convertido en un arte.

-Sí, -Harry dijo, y era mucho más que una confirmación a las palabras de Neville.

-A Hermione no le va a gustar eso, -Neville dijo, y después de una larga pausa agregó, -tampoco a mí Harry.

Y Harry solo asintió y volteó hacia Remus.

-Necesitamos reunirnos con el director y todos ustedes, ¿en treinta minutos?

* * *

-Esta es la Diadema de Ravenclaw, -Harry dijo media hora después y dejó caer dicha pieza de joyería en la mesa con un despectivo ruido sordo. –Estuvieron ahí cuando destruimos el horrocrux en su interior.

Estaban reunidos en la oficina de Albus, los cuatro viajeros interdimensionales, Albus, Remus, Lily, Severus y Sirius.

Harry puso el libro de piel que había agitado la noche anterior a lado de la Diadema.

-Este es el diario de Tom Riddle, probablemente el primer horrocrux que hizo. Fue puesto entre las pertenencias de Ginny Weasley durante su primer año por uno de los mortífagos de Voldemort y así, traído a Hogwarts.

Por un momento, un destello de tristeza en su rostro, pero se fue rápidamente, y Remus y los otros lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que un consuelo no sería bien recibido.

-Y este, -dijo finalmente, agregando un anillo con una piedra negra resquebrajada en la fila. –Es el anillo hereditario de los Gaunt. Hasta la tarde ayer era un horrocrux. Y es todavía una Reliquia de la Muerte, la Piedra de la Resurrección para ser preciso.

Hubo una larga pausa.

-¿Estás tomándonos el pelo? –Sirius preguntó. –Las Reliquias son una leyenda, todos saben eso.

-¿Las Reliquias? –Lily preguntó. Habían pocas veces en esos días en las que sus antecedentes muggles salían a la luz, pero esta era una de esas. -¿Qué no es un cuento de hadas viejo?

-Exactamente, -Sirius la interrumpió. –Una leyenda.

-La verdad, -Hermione le corrigió cortante. –Como el director puede testificar. Pero de todas maneras, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que, contando la muerte de su Neville, cuatro horrocruxes han sido destruidos.

-So es en realidad la Piedra de la Resurrección, mi querido niño, -Albus dijo calmadamente, ignorando el intento de Hermione de cambiar de tema. –Es un artefacto muy valioso. ¿Estás seguro que no deseas conservarlo?

Harry hizo una mueca.

-No, gracas, -dijo como un niño al que le habían ofrecido otra porción de espinaca. –Tengo una propia y esta Piedra probablemente solo convocaría a los muertos de esta dimensión, lo cual sería muy inútil para mí. Digo, solo tendría que explicar quién soy de nuevo y eso no salió muy bien con los vivos aquí presentes, ¿cierto?

Él dejó que el silencio pero justo cuando Lily abrió la boca para responder, él siguió, cortándola.

-De todas maneras, esto deja tres horrocruxes en existencia: Nagini, la Copa de Hufflepuff y el Guardapelo de Slytherin. Voldemort mantiene a Nagini cerca de sí mismo así que deberían dejarla a ella hasta el final o él sabrá qué están haciendo. Hay una buena posibilidad de que la Copa pueda ser encontrada en la válvula de los Lestrange, para la cual tiene que conseguirnos permiso para entrar. Si no se apuran con eso, podríamos volver a asaltar Gringotts de todas maneras.

Intercambió una mirada con sus amigos y Remus no podía decir si lo decían en serio o no.

-Tendremos que lidiar con el Guardapelo esta noche, dejaré un recuerdo con su ubicación y lo que sé de ello junto con el director, en caso de que no regresemos.

Esta afirmación causó reacciones peculiares alrededor de la mesa. La gente de la dimensión de Remus aunque aún no estaban de acuerdo con la mentalidad de lobos solitarios de los viajeros, se había resignado a la inactividad hace días, y simplemente tomaron la decisión como final.

Pero Luna lucía completamente sorprendida y Hermione se encrespó con rabia.

-No, no nos encargaremos de él esta noche, -ella protestó. -Ya que no sabemos cómo pasar por las defensas todavía, encontrar una manera podría tardar días, o incluso más.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Si Dumbledore no encontró una manera a pesar de haber investigado durante eras, ¿realmente crees que tú lo harás Hermione? -Él preguntó. -No. Tenemos una solución para pasar las defensas y yo seré el que lo haga. La decisión está hecha.

Ella lo miró intensamente.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, -ella dijo quedamente. -¡Tú sabes lo que significa mejor que nadie! ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensarlo?

Una vez más, Remus se sentía completamente perdido y vio el mismo sentimiento en los ojos de sus amigos alrededor de la mesa. Incluso Albus había perdido su serenidad y tenía fruncido el ceño mirando a Harry y Hermione, pero los dos estaban encerrados en su propio mundo, ignorando incluso la firme presencia de Luna y Neville a sus lados.

-Quiero que esto se haga, Hermione. -Harry susurró. -Quiero terminar esto y volver a nuestro mundo y finalmente descansar, ¿es demasiado pedir?

-No estamos hablando de una misión peligrosa Harry, -Hermione estaba susurrando también, y sus ojos estaban fijados en Harry con una expresión suplicante que Remus solo había visto una vez en ella, cuando Harry había tomado su _Felix_ antes de ir a la batalla. -Estamos hablando de la certeza de una herida grave, Harry. Y nadie sabe los efectos a largo plazo que podría tener, él murió antes de que nadie pudiera examinarlo. Esto sería una locura.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

-Solamente Voldemort puede matarme, y como nuestro año pasado lo ha probado, trampas puestas por él no cuentan. Ya estoy dañado Hermione, así que ¿qué es un poco más de locura agregado a eso?

-¿De qué están _hablando_? -Lily interrumpió horrorizada pero los dos no mostraron ninguna señal de que la escucharon.

Harry estaba mirando a su amiga con una expresión triste, una pequeña sonrisa acunada en la comisura de su boca. Y Hermione estaba tan blanca como una sábana, labios apretados en una línea furiosa, manos apretadas en puños tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se volvieron brillaban blancos.

Ella lucía, Remus se dio cuenta con preocupación, exactamente como cuando ella _crució_ a Lucius.

Y cuando ella habló, lo hizo con exactamente la misma voz.

-Afuera, Harry. Ahora.

* * *

 **Hola a todos :) Capítulo nuevo, benditas vacaciones, espero les guste este capítulo y muchísimas gracias a todos los que comenetaron el capítulo anterior.** Nicte 1907, mESTEFANIAb, Black-ko, xoam, Bella Uchiha Cullen y asdfs. **Gracias por su paciencia, ¡ya vamos en el 20 de 31! Espero poder terminar la traducción este año xD ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! ¡Felices vacaciones c:!**


End file.
